Going Crazy
by jxngwoo
Summary: (HIATUS) 'Kau tidak mengenalku, tapi aku mengenalmu.'/Mingyu, si murid bandel dari kelas ujung sudah cukup dibuat gila dengan murid dari kelas unggulan bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Mereka sudah tinggal serumah, lalu apa? Berdiam diri? Tentu tidak! Mingyu akan berjuang mendapatkan Jeon Wonwoo sampai titik darah penghabisan! /Mingyu x Wonwoo/Meanie/Slight! svt pairing [Chap9 UP: ... Empty?]
1. Prologue

Going Crazy

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie

Rated T

Romance | Family | Friendship(?)

©jxngwoo

Warn: Yaoi/BoysLove/Typo(s)/Absurd language(?)

Don't be so serious guys~

.

 _Kau tak mengenalku. Tapi aku mengenalmu._

.

Memperhatikan salah satu siswa kelas sebelah yang sedang berolahraga di tengah lapangan sekarang menjadi kegiatan rutin Kim Mingyu setiap hari rabu semenjak kenaikan kelas hingga sekarang. Ia akan mengamati lewat jendela lantai dua kelasnya dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Masa bodoh dengan teman sekelasnya yang bergidik saat menatapnya tersenyum sendiri. Lagi pula, jam kosong sering terjadi di kelasnya, membuatnya bebas melakukan apapun bahkan menatapi pujaan hatinya.

Siswa yang tengah diperhatikan Mingyu sekarang tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan beberapa anak kelas C yang memiliki jadwal olahraga yang sama. Banyak yang bilang wajah siswa bernama Jeon Wonwoo itu sedikit menyeramkan karena sifat pendiam dan dinginnya itu. Namun tidak bagi Mingyu.

Bagi Mingyu, wajah Jeon Wonwoo itu termasuk manis. Tipe uke idamannya.

 _Tuk_.

"Aw!"

Mingyu meringis pelan saat kepalanya dilempar bola kasti oleh temannya. Ia menoleh sebentar pada temannya yang melempar dan melengos begitu saja. Kembali memperhatikan jendela.

"Apa kau tak ada kerjaan lain selain memperhatikan Jeon Wonwoo itu, Kim Mingyu?"

"Tidak."

Soonyoung berdecih malas. Ia dengan seenaknya duduk di atas meja Mingyu dan ikut memperhatikan kearah jendela. "Kenapa tak menembaknya saja?"

"Huh?" Mingyu melirik Soonyoung dengan alis terangkat. "Siapa?"

"Kau menembak Wonwoo tentu saja."

 _Heol_.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya malas. "Kau pikir dia akan menerimaku?"

Soonyoung bergidik. "Tidak. Tapi kenapa tak mencobanya?"

"Kau saja sana tembak Jihoon."

"O- oy!" Soonyoung ingin sekali melempari Mingyu dengan bola kasti yang tadi dilemparnya namun ia urungkan niatnya. "Sudahlah. Anak unggulan seperti Wonwoo dan Jihoon tak akan melirik kita."

Mingyu mendelik. "Kita? Kau saja sana. Aku ogah." Mingyu menyeringai saat wajah kesal Soonyoung terlihat.

Soonyoung mendengus. "Kalau tak berniat menembaknya, kenapa tak mendekatinya? Waktu kita tak banyak, bung."

"Kau pikir mendekati anak kelas A yang gengsinya tinggi itu gampang? Apalagi tipe-tipe seperti dia. Lagi pula sifatnya itu hanya berbeda sedikit dengan Jihoon." Mingyu menjawab malas.

Soonyoung _badmood_ seketika. Perkataan Mingyu itu benar dan ia meringis mengingatnya. Buru-buru ia menggeleng dan melompat dari meja. " _Stop_ galau-galauan hari ini. Lebih baik bantu aku cari Minghao dan kita bisa mengerjai Mr. Choi nanti. Minghao bawa beberapa permen karet dan kita bisa menempelinya di kursi guru nanti."

Mendengarnya membuat Mingyu menyeringai hingga menunjukkan taringnya.

"Ayo!"

-00-

"Melamun, Jeon Wonwoo?" seorang pemuda dengan senyum lebarnya menyenggol Wonwoo dan duduk di sampingnya, memberikan sebotol air putih yang sengaja ia bawa untuk Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menerimanya dan langsung meminumnya. "Makasih."

"Tidak ikut lari lagi dengan yang lain?" tanya pemuda bernama Seokmin itu. Matanya memperhatikan kearah teman-teman sekelasnya dan teman sekelas Wonwoo yang bersemangat untuk mengelilingi lapangan kembali.

"Kakiku sedikit terkilir asal kau tau." Wonwoo menjawabnya datar. Seokmin beralih menatap Wonwoo. "Mau kuantar ke ruang kesehatan?"

"Tidak perlu."

Seokmin hanya bergidik mendengarnya dan kembali meminum minumannya. Sudah terlalu biasa jika Wonwoo berkata datar atau semacamnya. Berteman dengan Wonwoo dari sekolah menengah pertama hingga sekarang berada di tahun terakhir sekolah menengah atas, membuatnya kebal dengan sifat Wonwoo walaupun sekarang mereka beda kelas.

"YA ANAK NAKAL! KEMBALI KALIAN BERTIGA!"

Teriakan dari Mr. Choi di koridor serta derap langkahnya membuat Wonwoo dan Seokmin berjengit ngeri. Mata keduanya memperhatikan Mr. Choi yang berlari mengejar tiga murid lainnya, melihatnya membuat Seokmin menahan tawa.

"Pft, mereka berulah lagi."

"Mereka siapa?" Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan mendapat tatapan datar dari Seokmin. "Serius Jeon Wonwoo, ini tahun ketiga kau disekolah ini dan tidak hapal orang-orang di angkatanmu sendiri? Itu menyedihkan, ck."

Wonwoo segera saja memberikan tinjuan di bahu Seokmin yang meringis setelahnya. "Oke, oke. Yang berambut _blonde_ dan bersimpuh itu Kwon Soonyoung, yang lagi mohon ampun ke Mr. Choi itu Minghao, pacarnya si Junhui tuh. Dan yang tinggi dan dijewer itu Kim Mingyu. Mereka semua anak kelas E."

"Kumpulan anak-anak _kurang_ , begitu?" Wonwoo memberikan penekanan pada perkataannya dan menatap meremehkan pada ketiga siswa yang sudah ditangkap Mr. Choi. Seokmin memutar matanya malas. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi mereka enggak kurang-kurang amat kok. Soonyoung itu bisa di bidang seni, Minghao di bidang biologi, Mingyu di bidang sastra. Ya, walaupun mereka itu _icon_ nya kelas E, sih."

"Bocah onar, hm."

"Walaupun begitu, mereka terkenal loh. Soonyoung dan Minghao ikut klub _dance_ dan Mingyu ikut klub basket. Mereka yang biasanya jadi alasan para siswi disini berteriak histeris setiap eskul basket atau _dance_ dimulai. Apalagi Mingyu, siswa berstatus uke juga sering meneriakinya." Seokmin memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar. "Dan mereka itu bocah-bocah asyik asal kau tau."

Wonwoo bergidik sebagai balasan. _Well_ , dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan penjelasan Seokmin tentang _icon_ kelas E.

Bukan sombong atau apa, tapi Wonwoo sudah punya pandangan sendiri tentang anak kelas E yang terkenal dengan masalahnya dan juga nilai-nilai akademik mereka. Berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang berada di kelas A, sudah dapat dipastikan jika dia salah satu dari siswa rajin dan pintar di kelasnya. Setidaknya, Wonwoo akan masuk peringkat lima besar setiap semester dari seluruh kelas. Sedangkan peringkat pertama di kelas E itu sebanding dengan peringkat kelimabelas di kelas D, campuran anak biasa dan juga anak bandel.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, Wonwoo juga cukup kenal dengan Minghao yang notabenenya adalah kekasih dari anak kelas B bernama Wen Junhui, sahabatnya dari sekolah dasar.

Wonwoo berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya. "Aku ganti baju duluan. Bye!"

-00-

"Mr. Choi sialan!"

Itu umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Mingyu dengan gerakan tak ikhlas mengepel lantai toilet. Soonyoung dan Minghao yang tengah membersihkan salah satu bilik dan wastafel hanya mendengus. Minghao berancang-ancang melemparkan sampah yang menyumbat wastafel pada Mingyu. "Berhenti bicara atau aku akan melemparkan sampah sialan ini, Kim Mingyu."

Oh, berteman dengan Mingyu membuat pemuda China itu mempelajari banyak kata-kata umpatan jika mau tau.

Soonyoung keluar dari salah satu bilik dengan wajah masamnya. "Kalian terlalu berisik, bocah." Desisnya. Ia mengambil alih pel dari tangan Mingyu dan mengerjakannya dengan cepat.

"A-ah, toilet baru saja dibersihkan?"

Pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu terdengar saat seseorang membuka pintu toilet dan hendak masuk, namun diurungkan niatnya saat melihat tiga siswa dengan masing-masing alat pembersih di tangan mereka.

Minghao tersenyum cerah. "Wonwoo hyung _ie_!"

.

Tolong cabut nyawa Mingyu sekarang.

-00-

"Aku pulang."

Mingyu membuka sepatunya dan melangkah dengan malas ke ruang tengah. Setelah insiden _terbengong-di-depan-gebetan_ dan mengakibatkan dirinya harus diseret paksa oleh Soonyoung dan Minghao, kini Mingyu seperti tak bernyawa. _Please_ , ketahuan oleh gebetanmu sendiri sedang dihukum membersihkan toilet itu enggak banget untuk Mingyu.

Senakal-nakalnya Mingyu, dia masih punya malu di depan gebetan sendiri _bro_.

.

Mingyu mengernyit saat didapati kedua orangtuanya serta _noona_ nya tengah terduduk di ruang tengah. _Well_ , jika hanya _noona_ nya yang di rumah mungkin ia tak akan heran. Namun kini kedua orangtuanya berada di rumah dan menyuruhnya untuk segera duduk.

Mingyu memicing. "Kenapa ada di rumah?" tanyanya sarkastis. Perempuan muda yang berada di sampingnya menjawab dengan malas. " _Please_ Kim Mingyu, apa yang salah jika orangtuamu ada disini?"

Dan Mingyu mendapat jitakan manis. Ia meringis kecil. "Aku, kan, cuma bertanya _noona_."

Tuan Kim yang dari tadi diam hanya menghela nafas dan mulai membuka suara.

" _To the point_ saja. Ayah akan ditugaskan ke Jepang setidaknya untuk setahun ini dan–"

Mata Mingyu membelalak dan memotong perkataan Ayahnya cepat. "Aku tidak mau ikut pindah jika Ayah menyuruhku."

"Yang suruh kamu ikut pindah juga siapa, bocah?" _Noona_ nya menyahuti kembali.

"Duh Kaeun, jangan mulai dong." Nyonya Kim kini mengeluh. Mingyu menyeringai tampan pada Kaeun.

Tuan Kim mulai melanjutkan kembali, "Dan kau tak perlu ikut pindah, Gyu-ah."

Mingyu mengernyit dengan pose ' _Oke, terus?_ ' pada sang Ayah.

"– Tapi sebagai gantinya kau akan Ayah titipkan pada teman Ayah. Dia baik kok, terus–"

 _Brak_.

Itu Mingyu yang refleks menggebrak meja.

"AYAH YANG BENER AJA DONG! MASA IYA MAU NITIPIN AKU KE ORANG LAIN?! OGAH!"

"ASTAGA NAK! SANTAI!"

"ENGGAK BISA! POKOKNYA OGAH!– _HECK PLEASE_ _NOONA!_ JANGAN INJAK KAKIKU!"

"KAMUNYA JANGAN IKUT TERIAK DONG MAKANYA!"

"NENEK SIHIR SIAL–"

"KALIAN TENANG BISA GAK?!"

Nah. Nyonya Kim sudah mengaum membuat ketiga manusia yang seruangan dengannya jadi ciut. Mingyu dan Kaeun yang hampir jambak-jambakan sudah duduk manis kembali.

"Duh gusti, kenapa punya anak gak pernah akur gini sih." Nyonya Kim memijat keningnya pelan. "Bisa-bisa ada kerutan nantinya. Duh, gak mau tau musti _facial_ habis ini."

Tuan Kim dan anak-anaknya _face palm_.

"Ekhem– jadi Kim Mingyu, gak ada penolakan. Menolak? Ayah jodohin kamu sama Kimmy."

Kimmy itu kucing tetangga sebelah ngomong-ngomong. Sering nangkring di depan rumah sebelah jika Mingyu lagi mengeluarkan motornya lalu mengeong centil saat Mingyu melesat di depannya.

Seketika Mingyu membayangkan dirinya berdiri di altar dengan Kimmy disampingnya.

" _Please_ Kim Mingyu, kamu mikirnya kejauhan tau gak? Ayah gak bakal mau juga punya menantu kucing centil kayak gitu." Kaeun berkata datar, membuyarkan lamunan adiknya yang mulai kemana-mana.

Mingyu manyun. "Kenapa musti dititipin coba? Kayak aku gak punya rumah aja– Dan _please,_ aku sudah delapan belas, bisa tinggal sendiri disini. Gak perlu numpang di rumah orang lain. Lagi pula nanti _Noona_ bakal sendiri. Mending aku temani–"

"Bicaramu di rem dulu dong, nak. Ayah mau ngejelasin jadi susah kan." Protes Tuan Kim. Ia melanjutkan, "Jadi, kenapa kamu musti Ayah titipin? Soalnya Ayah mau aja. Mau jadi apa ini rumah kalau Ayah ninggalin kamu sama _Noona_ mu? Belum sehari ditinggal mungkin ini rumah tinggal kenangan kali kalian bakar."

Mingyu memutar matanya bosan. Ayahnya berlebihan. Mingyu tidak sejahat itu kok buat ngebakar rumahnya.

Ya, kecuali jika Kaeun benar-benar mengajaknya perang dengan api, sih.

"Lagi pula, teman Ayah ini punya tiga anak, satu perempuan dan dua laki-laki. Yang perempuan umurnya sama seperti _Noona_ mu. Yang laki-laki seangkatan denganmu walaupun lebih tua satu tahun dan yang terakhir setahun dibawahmu, masih _junior_."

 _Fyi_ , Mingyu itu kecepatan sekolah, jadi dia sekarang sekelas dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua setahun darinya– pengecualian untuk beberapa orang seperti Minghao dan Seokmin yang seumuran dengannya.

"Dan anaknya yang seangkatan denganmu ini pintar. Kelewat pintar malah. Kau bisa banyak belajar dari dia. Beberapa bulan lagi kau sudah ujian, nak. Lalu berjuang di test kuliah nanti."

 _Duh_ , Mingyu jadi teringat dengan Wonwoo, nih.

Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Terus _Noona_ gimana? Mau dititipkan juga?"

"Enggak. _Noona_ mu bakal tinggal disini sama Bibi Lee."

Mingyu mencibir. "Selalu aja adik yang kena, cih."

Kaeun menyeringai dan mencubiti pipi Mingyu gemas. "Setahun tanpamu pasti hidupku akan tenang, Gyu-ah. Ucuk ucuk."

"Itu menjijikkan, _noona_." Mingyu menepis tangan Kaeun dari wajahnya. Ia kembali menatap Ayah dan Ibunya bergiliran.

"Teman Ayah sudah setuju? Kapan aku pindah?"

"Sangat setuju malah! Akhir minggu ini kau akan pindah, nak!"

.

Mingyu bersumpah melihat seringai samar di wajah kedua orang tuanya!

 **-TBC-**

Ehm, hai?.-.

Oke balik lagi sama aku hahay;33 aku bawa ff svt nih, lagi keracunan mereka soalnya apalagi jeonwoo huhu;(

Key, anggap aja ini prolog. Dan btw, ini keinspirasi sama itazura na kiss tapi bedanya disini wonu yang bakal jadi naoki /fangirling/ yahabis gimana ya, muka mingyu itu cocoknya jadi anak bloon dari pada pintar /AMPUN MING AMPUN/

Tapi tenang, wonu yang tetap jadi uke disini. tsundere pula ADUH AKU LEMAH SAMA UKE TSUNDERE MACEM WONU JIHUN PLS /gegulingan/

Dan btw, ff bangtan kayaknya aku hiatus dulu atau discontinue mungkin/? ya liat kedepannya deng wk;33

Ayo kritik sama sarannya come to mamah/?

No more bacot deh, review pls?^^


	2. Confession?

Going Crazy

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie

Rated T

Romance | Family | Friendship(?)

©jxngwoo

Warn: Yaoi/BoysLove/Typo(s)/Absurd language(?)

Don't be so serious guys~

-00-

 _Confession?_

-00-

 _Brusshh_.

Itu Soonyoung yang dengan tidak sopannya menyemburkan minuman yang sudah berada di dalam mulutnya kearah Mingyu. Untung hanya mengenai ujung meja daerah Mingyu.

" _Heck_ Kwon Soonyoung! Gak usah pakai sembur bisa gak, sih?!" Mingyu menyemprot Soonyoung dengan sinis.

Soonyoung buru-buru mengelap daerah sekitar mulutnya dengan tisu, masih menatap Mingyu tak percaya. "Puft, yang benar saja kau dititipkan?!"

"Ada lihat wajah bercanda sekarang?"

"... Tidak."

Mingyu mendengus setelahnya. Beruntung kelasnya sedang jam kosong– Ah, pasti dalam sehari selalu saja ada jam kosong di kelas E– membuatnya dengan Soonyoung dan Minghao bisa berkeliaran di kantin yang dihuni beberapa anak dari kelas E saja.

Dan Mingyu baru menceritakan tentang _acara-titip-anak-kerumah-orang-asing_ pada Soonyoung dan Minghao, membuatnya mendapat semburan dari Soonyoung dan gelak tawa dari Minghao.

Untung Mingyu sayang mereka berdua sehingga mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencekik kedua sahabat durhaka di depannya ini– walaupun Mingyu lebih durhaka dari mereka berdua dan tentu saja Mingyu lebih menyayangi Wonwoo dari pada Soonyoung dan Minghao!

"Siap-siap saja jadi babu, Gyu-ah." Minghao berucap dengan senyuman mengejek.

Soonyoung hendak tertawa lagi jika saja Mingyu tidak menatapnya sinis. Ia berdehem. "Tapi serius deh, setahun dititipkan ke orang asing itu enggak banget, Kim! Maksudku, kenapa bukan _noona_ mu yang diberikan apartement sementara dan kau tetap tinggal di rumahmu?"

Minghao mengangguk setuju. "Soonyoung hyung benar. Kalau dipikir ulang, alasan Paman dan Bibi Kim enggak masuk akal."

"Bodo ah." Mingyu menghempaskan punggungnya pada kursi, memasang pose berpikirnya. "Masih ada dua hari lagi sebelum hari sabtu. Ah, ini terlalu cepat."

Soonyoung menyeruput minumannya sembari menatap Mingyu. "Sudah membereskan barang-barangmu?"

"Sudah. Dan Kaeun _noona_ mengomeliku karena aku hampir membawa semua yang ada di dalam kamarku."

 _Krik._

"Kau itu dititipkan, bukan pindahan, bodoh." Minghao menyahut malas. Dia jadi heran kenapa Mingyu bisa termasuk siswa populer padahal otaknya gesrek melebihi dirinya sendiri.

"HAI! Boleh bergabung?"

Tiba-tiba suara heboh menyapa telinga mereka bertiga. Ketiganya menoleh pada sumber suara dan memutar mata malas– terkecuali untuk Minghao yang malah mengangguk semangat.

"Sini Junhui hyung sama aku." Minghao segera menarik sebelah tangan Junhui agar duduk disebelahnya sembari menyengir lebar.

Seokmin yang tadi bersama Junhui, mencibir pelan. "Aku malah gak disambut."

"Gak usah kayak bocah gitu. Gak imut. Sini gih, duduk." Suruh Soonyoung malas. Seokmin dengan semangat duduk disebelahnya sembari menyengir. "Gitu dong dari tadi."

Mingyu mendesah malas jadinya. "Tumben? Gak ada guru di kelas?"

"Dikelasku tidak. Tapi di kelas Junhui hyung ada."

Ketiga anak kelas E itu kemudian memandang Junhui takjub. Yang dipandang hanya memberikan tatapan datar. "Jangan memandangku begitu. Seperti keajaiban saja kalau aku bolos." ucapnya. "Mr. Choi benar-benar membosankan. Jangan salahkan aku jika membolos."

"Pft, Mr. Choi lagi." Seokmin menyengir pada ketiga anak kelas E sembari menaik turunkan alisnya. Soonyoung segera memukul kening Seokmin.

"Jangan nyengir begitu. Kau terlihat seperti pedofil, tau."

"Sial." Seokmin mencibir. "Ngomong-ngomong, Wonwoo hyung melihat kalian bertiga lari-larian dengan Mr. Choi kemarin."

 _Deg_.

Seketika Mingyu menatap tegang pada Seokmin. Yang ditatap malah memicingkan matanya dan agak menjauh dari Mingyu. " _Please_ ya Kim Mingyu. Gak usah tegang gitu. Jijik ngelihatnya. Kayak gak pernah aja ketahuan Wonwoo hyung sedang dihukum."

Soonyoung melepas tawanya. "Pft, kemarin malah kepergok lagi di wc sedang dihukum. Mati gaya itu anak."

"Si tiang itu sampai harus diseret paksa." Minghao menambahkan.

"Tembak dong, Gyu." Nah, kali ini Junhui membuka suaranya. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada dan bergidik. "Siapa tau Wonwoo terima. Penantianmu bakal berakhir jadinya."

Oh, sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo. Hampir seangkatan tahu itu dan mereka akan mendadak mual jika melihat Mingyu sok-sok malu ketika tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Wonwoo di koridor atau di kantin.

Mingyu tentu tidak terang-terangan bilang jika ia menyukai Wonwoo. Dia hanya memberitahukan pada beberapa orang tertentu, kok. Tapi entah kenapa berita itu bisa tersebar luas dan bukannya membantu, ia malah mendapat ejekan dari teman seangkatannya karena masih belum berani menembak Wonwoo.

Untung Mingyu ganteng, jadi tingkah malu-malunya di depan Wonwoo masih bisa termaafkan.

"Mingyu nembak Wonwoo hyung?" Minghao berkata remeh kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari sakunya dan meletakkan di meja. "Aku bertaruh dia gak akan berani."

Soonyoung ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan menjabat tangan Minghao. "Kita di kubu yang sama, oke?"

"OY! Teman macam apa kalian?!" Mingyu menatap frustasi pada keduanya.

Seokmin dan Junhui saling tatap kemudian mengangguk. "Kita dikubu lain, oke hyung?" dan mereka berdua mengeluarkan uang mereka. Menyengir pada Mingyu kemudian.

Mingyu menatap keempatnya tak percaya. "Dosa apa aku punya teman seperti kalian?"

.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Mingyu menatap keempatnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Kalian harus bantu aku sekarang!"

-00-

"Pft, yang benar saja Ayahmu akan menampung orang asing di rumahmu?"

Nada tak percaya keluar dari mulut Jihoon, berusaha tak heboh dan mengatur suaranya agar tetap kecil jika dia dan Wonwoo tak mau diusir dari perpustakaan.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, kata 'menampung' itu terdengar jahat sekali, Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon bergidik. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menelusuri rak-rak buku biologi, mencari referensi untuk tugas makalahnya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan nanti?" Jihoon bertanya tanpa melihat Wonwoo. Tangannya sibuk membolak balik sebuah buku dan mengembalikannya lagi ke rak. Melanjutkan kembali untuk mencari buku lain.

"Menurutmu?"

"Entah. Menganggapnya hanya angin lalu?" Jihoon tak yakin dengan ucapannya. Ia kini menatap Wonwoo. "Kau tau bagaimana orangnya?"

"Laki-laki dan seangkatan dengan kita. Hanya itu."

Jihoon mengernyit. "Dia satu sekolah dengan kita?"

"Entah. Ayah hanya memberitahuku tentang itu." Wonwoo kembali meraih pulpennya dan meringkas buku sejarah dari perpustakaan di catatannya.

Jihoon mengerjap beberapa kali, menatap Wonwoo sebentar kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya sendiri. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua sampai beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Wonwoo bergetar dan _display name_ Junhui terdapat di layarnya.

"Hallo?"

" _Kau dimana? Sama siapa?_ "

"Perpus sama Jihoon. Kenapa?"

" _Oke. Aku akan menjemputmu dan Jihoon. Tunggu beberapa detik lagi. Bye!_ "

Dan sambungan diputus Junhui begitu saja.

Wonwoo menatap ponselnya dengan bingung dan melirik pada Jihoon yang sudah menatapnya dengan ekspresi bertanya.

"Entah. Junhui bilang mau menjemput ki–"

"Hai para uke tsundere~"

Nah, suara melambai dari Junhui sudah mengintrupsi Wonwoo dan Jihoon, membuat mereka berdua menatap datar pada objek suara.

"Tsundere jidatmu!" Jihoon berdesis tak suka. "Ngapain?"

"Judes amat sih." Bibir Junhui mengerucut, namun detik selanjutnya berubah jadi senyum sumringah. "Ikut ke lapangan yuk. Angkatan kita sudah rame tuh nunggu."

"Ngapain?" Wonwoo mengulang ucapan Jihoon tadi.

"Anak dari angkatan kita ada yang mau _confess_ tuh. Pada rame jadinya nontonin."

Wonwoo menaikkan satu alisnya. " _Confess_ doang ditonton? Buang-buang waktu, Wen." Dan Jihoon mengangguk setuju.

Junhui memutar bola matanya malas. Ia menarik tangan Wonwoo dan Jihoon dan mengajaknya keluar perpustakaan.

"Ini tahun terakhir kita. Seenggaknya coba buat cari kenangan. Ini juga bisa jadi referensi kalau kalian mau menembak perempuan lain– walaupun kalian statusnya uke, sih."

Dan Junhui mendapat jitakan di kepala dan tinju diperutnya.

-00-

" _You rock,_ Kim Mingyu!"

"Wohoo!"

"Cie yang sudah berani nembak."

"Pajak ditunggu Kim Mingyu!"

"Bentar lagi gak jomblo cie."

Nah, itu beberapa seruan yang diterima Mingyu dari teman-teman seangkatannya yang sekarang tengah berada di tengah lapangan. Mingyu sendiri memasang cengiran lebarnya sedari tadi dengan tangan yang terangkat mengisyaratkan untuk diam– walaupun percuma.

Kalian bertanya Mingyu ngapain sekarang?

 _Well_ , Mingyu sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menembak Wonwoo sekarang.

Iya, menembak siswa kelas A yang emo itu, Jeon Wonwoo.

Setelah tadi di kantin berdiskusi ini itu dengan keempat temannya dan ditanggapi dengan reaksi yang berbeda-beda– juga mengeluarkan uang lagi untuk taruhan jika Mingyu diterima atau tidak, jadilah Mingyu disini. Ditengah lapangan dengan Minghao dan Soonyoung yang berdiri dibelakangnya sembari ikut bersorak.

Junhui sudah Mingyu suruh untuk menjemput Wonwoo, tinggal menunggu saja. Sedangkan Seokmin mengelilingi lapangan untuk menagih uang taruhan dari angkatannya.

Guru-guru juga mendadak ada rapat, jadilah semua kelas _free_ dan para siswa kelas 10 dan 11 ikut menyoraki dari koridor lantai dua dan tiga.

Beberapa siswi dan siswa uke yang merupakan fans Mingyu juga ikut menyemangati– meski ada beberapa yang menangis tidak terima, sih.

"Gemeteran, _bro_?" Soonyoung bertanya jahil. "Jangan kebanyakan nyengir gitu, ah. Bisa _ilfeel_ Wonwoo nanti."

"Sirik aja." Mingyu menanggapi. Ia memasang seringainya. "Susul aku kalau Wonwoo menerima, hyung. Jangan jadi jomblo diantara aku dan Minghao. Kasian kamunya."

"Sial _!_ "

"OY, OY! Datang nih orangnya!"

 _Krik krik_.

Para siswa yang mengerubuni Mingyu otomatis memberi jalan pada Junhui dan Wonwoo yang memasang wajah bingungnya. Jihoon sudah Seokmin dan Minghao amankan dibelakang demi lancarnya proses _confession_ Mingyu ini dari amukan Jihoon.

Jihoon sebenarnya ilfeel pada Mingyu yang suka pada Wonwoo dan sahabat Mingyu yang sering menggodanya ngomong-ngomong.

Melihat wajah Wonwoo yang penuh kebingungan namun berhasil disembunyikan dibalik wajah emonya itu membuat Mingyu rasanya ingin _fanboying_ sembari berguling-guling sekarang.

' _AAAA MUKA WONWOO HYUNG UNYU SEKALI MAMAAAAA.'_ Kira-kira seperti itu jeritan Mingyu.

Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya sembari mendekat kearah Wonwoo. Sebelah tangannya yang memegang setangkai bunga– yang dicuri Minghao dari kebun belakang, disembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

Sedangkan Wonwoo menyipitkan kedua matanya. _Feeling_ nya sedari tadi benar ternyata ada yang tidak beres dari Junhui yang memaksanya untuk pergi ke lapangan dan Jihoon yang sudah ditahan duluan oleh Seokmin dan Minghao.

Semua ini karena siswa tinggi dari kelas E ini.

 _Damn!_

.

"Ekhem, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu memanggil. Wonwoo hanya menaikkan dagunya tanda bertanya.

 _Hm?_

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu."

 _Then_?

"Walaupun aku anak dari kelas E, tapi aku enggak bodoh-bodoh amat kok."

 _Dih?_

"Buktinya aku pintar memilih calon masa depanku."

Wonwoo butuh plastik sekarang!

"Jadi...,"

Mingyu berlutut di depan Wonwoo dan menyodorkan setangkai bunganya.

"Jadilah pacarku."

.

.

.

.

"Enggak."

.

Siapapun bawa Mingyu kepelukan Ibunya sekarang.

 **-TBC-**

HAIIIIIII

Aku apdet cepet nih wkk;33 tumben kan? tapi pendek yak HEHE/ditimpuk/

Alurnya terkesan kelamaan? well, aku orangnya gabisa ngetik yang buru-buru gitu. Pasti agak lamaan buat alur. Aku mau buatnya kayak berasa ada dikehidupan nyata/?

Dan bahasanya juga aku cocokin biar gak baku baku amat, soalnya ini gabakal serius serius amat kayak sinetron/g

next inshaAllah bakal aku usahain buat panjangin lagi. Ya anggap aja ini 2nd prologue/wht

DAN LIAT KEMARIN MEANIE DI ENCORE CONCERT? YAALLAH AKU MAU MATI AJA RASANYA BUHUHU JIDATNYA TUBRUKAN GITU KENAPA AMING KAGA LANGSUNG NYOSOR SIH/gegulingan/

LANGSUNG NGEBAYANGI YANG ENGGAK ENGGAK TAU GAK MEANIE AFTER CONCERT GIMANA. MANA ADEK IPAR WONU PAKE NONTON SEGALA ITU KAGA SHOCK APAH

uhuk. maapin terlalu excited.

balas review dulu yak.

AXXL70: TOS DULU DONG SESAMA PECINTA UKE TSUNDERE /fangirling/ Ekhem GIMANA YA BAKAL SEKAMAR ATO ENGGAK LIAT NANTI DONG WKWK

NichanJung; DUH SAMAAN MEREKA UDA KEBANGETAN BIKIN AKU SUKA MEREKA;( iya nih wonu sombong amat disini siapa yang buat dia gitu sih/tendang/ HAHA OFC JJANG DONG SI AMING

kureyrey: gimana jadinya meanie ya diserahkan sama yang diatas/g aming mah emang selalu malu malu najong sama wonu heran dah seme kayak gitu/eh

Muel bin mingyu: DUH GIMANA YA GABISA BOCORIN NIH wkkk yok ah disimak aja terus ini epep yak!

Firdha858: yoi udah lanjut nih nn

DaeMinJae: EMANG WONU SOK JADI NAOKI untung aku sayang/g wkk si aming belum dapat nikmatnya jadi adik sih

fallen1004: aku gatau ya mau dijodohin ato enggak, serahkan sama yang diatas/g soonhoon diusahain ada kok, tapi enggak di chap awal-awal ini deh. Yeee minghao gapapa dah ikutan absurd wkk;33

bbihunminkook: tuhkan bukan aku aja yang ngira mingyu cocok jadi bloon WKWK ya untungnya ganteng aja si aming;33

AllSoo: DUH MAKASIH KALO SERU INI MAH malah aku ngira garing huhu;(

Ntaekookie: TOS DULU DONG SINI WKWKW;33 huhu aku gatau maksud ortunya aming kenapa nyeringai gitu masa/g oke soonhoon mungkin agak di chap chap depan yak!

JSS131816: MAKASEH KALO LUCU YAAMPUN AKU TERHARU/g key ini lanjut nih.

BSion: yok sini bantuin aming pindahan kerumah wonu/g

Guest(Ririsasa): YOI INI LANJUT KOK WKWK;33 tuhkan untung gasalah bikin aming jadi badung yaampun

Guest(kookies): rahasia keluarga aku gaboleh ngebocorin ah/g nih nih lanjut nih

2onwon: nih lanjut nih wkk;33

meanie bae: DUH AKU JUGA SUKA SAMA SIFAT AMING DISINI wkk eit eit enak aja wonu kesayangan aku weh/g yok lah ini udah dilanjut ey!

.

Nah, thanks lah yang udah review, follow, fav, and also silent readers. _tbh_ aku ga begitu permasalahin silent readers sih, aku juga kadang baca kaga review kok/bongkar aib/ tapi jangan gara gara aku gamasalah sama silent readers kalian jadi kaga review yak wkk;33

so, kritik sarannya pls?^^


	3. I Won't Give Up!

Going Crazy

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie

Rated T

Romance | Family | Friendship(?)

©jxngwoo

Warn: Yaoi/BoysLove/Typo(s)/Absurd language(?)

Don't be so serious, guys^^

-00-

 _I Won't Give Up!_

-00-

"Jadi...,"

Mingyu berlutut di depan Wonwoo dan menyodorkan setangkai bunganya.

"Jadilah pacarku."

.

.

.

.

"Enggak."

.

.

"S- SERIUS?!"

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau pikir aku bercanda?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menggeleng dan buru-buru berdiri. "T- tapi kenapa?"

Wonwoo berdecak. "Pertama, aku enggak mengenalmu. Kedua, aku masih lurus. Masih suka sama gunung ketimbang pedang. Dan ketiga, kalaupun aku belok, kau bukan tipeku."

 _Jleb. Jleb. Jleb._

Serasa ada yang nusuk di dada Mingyu. Perkataan doinya benar-benar nyesek _, bruh_. Belum lagi keadaan sekitar yang benar-benar sepi. Samar-samar ia juga mendengar pekikan dari para siswi mendengar perkataan frontal Wonwoo tadi.

Mingyu rasanya ingin pulang aja.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku duluan." Wonwoo memecah keheningan dan beranjak begitu saja. Ia juga menarik Jihoon yang berada di barisan belakang yang masih tercengang menatapnya.

.

Dan sebelum Wonwoo semakin melangkah menjauh, Mingyu berteriak,

"AKU GAK BAKAL NYERAH WALAUPUN KAMU MASIH LURUS, JEON WONWOO! AKU BAKAL NGEBUAT KAMU BELOK DAN KEMAKAN OMONGANMU SENDIRI! AKU BAKAL BUAT KAMU SUKA SAMA PEDANGKU!"

-00-

Karena acara _confess_ nya gagal, Mingyu jadi mengurung diri di kamar dari pulang sekolah hingga jam makan malam tiba. Dia benar-benar lemas jadinya. Pulang saja harus diantar Soonyoung dan Minghao dulu dan disogok dengan berbagai cemilan di supermarket dekat rumahnya– walaupun akhirnya gagal karena Mingyu terus-terusan menolak.

Oh _please_ , ini bukan Kim Mingyu banget. Seorang Kim Mingyu masa lemas cuma karena ditolak? Enggak banget tolong.

"Ew, kau menjijikan Kim Mingyu. Galau karena begini doang." Mingyu manyun. Ia berguling kembali sembari memainkan ponselnya dan men _stalk_ Wonwoo.

Keasyikan nge _stalk_ , bahkan Mingyu tak sadar jika pintu kamarnya sudah diketok berkali-kali hingga Kaeun dengan seenaknya masuk begitu saja.

Kaeun bersandar pada dinding dan menatap heran pada adiknya. "Ey Kim Mingyu. Kau kenapa sih? Mau jam makan malam nih. Ayah sudah bersiap di bawah tuh."

Mingyu melirik sebentar pada Kaeun dan memasang wajah memelasnya. "Noona~"

Nah, jika begini Kaeun tau ada yang mau dicurhatin oleh Mingyu. Maka sebagai noona yang baik, Kaeun menghampiri Mingyu dan duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Jangan manyun gitu. Jijik dilihatnya. Sadar umur dong."

Mingyu tambah manyun. "Aku serius noona!"

"Iya ah. Cerita gih langsung."

Mingyu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadap Kaeun dan bertanya, "Aku ganteng kan?"

"Eh? Kamu nanya apa–"

"Jawab aja langsung. Jangan tanya ini itu dulu." Mingyu memotong cepat.

" _Well_ , ganteng sih."

Mingyu mulai tersenyum. "Jadi karena aku ganteng, pasti banyak yang naksir, kan?"

"Kepedean. Tapi iya, deh. Beberapa teman kampusku sering menanyaimu. Anak-anak di kompleks ini juga kayaknya ada yang naksir kamu. Oh, teman sekolahmu mungkin? Kimmy juga–"

" _Skip_ soal Kimmy. _Next!_ " Mingyu merengut. "Dan kalau aku nembak orang, pasti diterima, kan?"

 _Hm_?

Kaeun mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak setuju. "Tergantung orangnya. Aku ogah menerimamu seandainya kita bukan saudara dan kau menembakku begitu saja."

"Ish, noona~"

Kaeun memutar matanya malas. " _To the point_ deh. Ibu bisa mengaum kalau kita lama turun."

Mingyu menghela nafas. Ia mulai menceritakan kejadiannya hari ini dan sukses mendapat tawa puas dari Kaeun. Noonanya itu bahkan sampai terguling di kasurnya.

"Ya noona! Jangan ketawa gitu. Aku serius!" Mingyu berdecak. Diam-diam ia merutuki karena mempunyai noona yang malah tertawa puas disaat adiknya lagi galau.

" _Pft_ , kau menembaknya benar-benar spontan, Gyu. Pantas saja ditolak."

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah lama suka padanya, noona." Mingyu berucap lesu. "Malu karena ditolak sih enggak. Tapi sakitnya ditolak itu yang luar biasa. _Right in da kokoro._ "

"... Alay." Kaeun berkomentar datar. "Begini ya Kim Mingyu. Bukan maksud merendahkan, tapi kau dari kelas E dan dia dari kelas A. Kau tau itu sudah beda kasta, kan?"

"Kau pikir ini zaman kerajaan ada perbedaan kasta segala?" Mingyu bertanya kesal. Kaeun nyengir. "Oke, maksudku beda level."

 _Pft_.

Iya, Mingyu tau kok dia dan Wonwoo beda level. Tapi bukan berarti mereka gak bisa bersama dong.

Dari komik-komik _shoujo_ milik adiknya yang sekarang entah berada dimana, siswa bandel atau bodoh sekalipun bisa mendapatkan orang yang disukainya. Entah mereka belum pernah kenal sebelumnya atau orientasi seksual yang berbelok, tetap bisa tuh bersatu.

Di dunia komik aja bisa, masa di dunia nyata gak bisa?

Kaeun menepuk pundak adiknya dan berdiri. "Udah, makan dulu gih. Dibawah ada yang nungguin kamu juga." Kaeun berlalu begitu saja. Namun sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar Mingyu, ia bertanya, "Ngomong-ngomong, nama doimu siapa?"

"Wonwoo. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo."

.

Dan pintu kamar Mingyu ditutup begitu saja oleh Kaeun dengan seringai tipis. " _Good_ _luck_ adik cabeku."

.

"WAAAAAAAAA."

"AAAAAAAAAAA."

"KIM MINSEOOO!"

"OPPAAA!"

 _Bruk_.

Seorang gadis yang berbeda umur empat tahun dari Mingyu berlari kepada pemuda tiang itu ketika dia baru saja menuruni tangga dan berteriak histeris.

"Oh, lihat kita punya pangeran dan putri iblis di rumah sekarang." Komentar Tuan Kim melihat anak tengah dan anak bungsunya sudah berguling-guling di lantai.

"Dan sang putri datang tepat sehari sebelum sang pangeran diungsikan ke kerajaan lain." Kaeun ikut membuka suara.

Nyonya Kim mengambil alih untuk menarik kedua anaknya di kerah dan mendudukannya di kursi. "Makanlah dulu baru berheboh ria, Kim Mingyu, Kim Minseo."

Sembari makan, Mingyu bertanya, "Kenapa datang tiba-tiba? Kayak setan, tau!" Nada bicaranya terdengar kesal. Minseo menyengir. "Kejutan untuk oppa cabeku. Dan kalau aku setan, berarti kau lebih dari setan, oppa."

"... _Fak._ "

"Hush! Jangan ngomong kasar di depan adikmu, Kim Mingyu!" Nyonya Kim menegur. Ia menyuap sesendok sup kemudian berdehem. "Jadi, sudah siap dengan besok, Gyu?"

 _Heol_. Mingyu mendadak jadi bete lagi.

"Kalau aku bilang gak siap juga gak berguna. Jadi, yah, disiap-siapkan aja." Mingyu menjawab seadanya. Nyonya dan Tuan Kim tersenyum puas.

"Jangan buat repot disana, Gyu-ah. Kalau bisa kau bantu-bantu kecil mereka." Tuan Kim membuka suara membuat Mingyu berdecak. "Ayah pikir aku akan merepotkan, begitu?"

"Enggak kok." sahut Tuang Kim santai. "Ngomong-ngomong, motormu Ayah sita ya sampai kau diterima di universitas–"

"YA AMPUN KOK JAHAT BANGET SIH SAMA ANAK SENDIRI, YAH?!" Mingyu langsung menjerit tak terima. Keempat orang yang lain terdiam sebentar menatap Mingyu datar. Ayahnya memijat kening perlahan. "Ayah kadang suka heran sifat suka memotong omongan orang lain dan heboh sendiri dari kalian bertiga itu keturunan dari siapa. Ayah sama Ibu perasaan enggak gitu-gitu amat."

"Kau lupa waktu masih pacaran dulu kita juga kadang begini?" Nyonya Kim menyeletuk. Ketiga Kim bersaudara menyengir pada sang Ayah.

Hah, entah Tuan Kim harus bersyukur atau tidak mempunyai tiga anak yang sifatnya anarkis begitu.

"Ekhem. Oke, Ayah bukan menyita motormu. Tapi menaruhnya tetap di rumah."

Mingyu mengernyit. "Jadi aku pindah gak bakal bawa motor?" ia agak aneh saat ngomong pindah sebenarnya.

Tuan Kim mengangguk. "Rumah teman Ayah itu dekat dengan sekolahmu. Gak perlu naik bus atau apapun. Ya, bisa dibilang strategis lah."

Mingyu buru-buru menggeleng. "Kalau aku mau jalan-jalan jauh gimana? Susah dong."

"Tinggal balik kesini ambil motor apa susah sih, oppa." Minseo yang menyahut sekarang. Tuan Kim mengangguk. "Nah iya, tinggal ambil kesini. Kuncinya bakal Ayah titipkan ke Kaeun."

Mingyu tersedak tiba-tiba. "K- Kenapa musti Kaeun noona?! Ayah mau aku jambak-jambakan sama noona cuma buat ambil kunci motor?!"

Jika suatu barang sudah ada ditangan Kaeun, bakal susah untuk di dapatkan lagi. Itu yang Mingyu amati dari sifat noonanya semenjak dia lahir.

Kaeun menatap Mingyu malas. "Jangan alay. Aku malas main jambak-jambakan sama kamu, udah ada Minseo juga jadi korbanku." dan Kaeun menyengir pada adik bungsunya. Minseo bergidik. "Punya kakak gak ada yang benar semua astaga."

"Kayak di keluarga ini ada yang benar aja." Mingyu menyeletuk. Ia menatap pada Ayahnya. "Kalau aku masuk universitas, motorku boleh kubawa kan?"

Tuan Kim mengangguk. "Tentu, nak."

Setelahnya Mingyu menghela nafas. Ia buru-buru menyelesaikan makannya dan pergi lagi ke kamarnya, mengecheck kembali barang-barang miliknya.

.

"Oppa!"

Mingyu yang tengah berguling di kasurnya dibuat kaget oleh jeritan adiknya yang main masuk begitu saja dan sekarang ikut berguling di sampingnya. Ia membiarkan Minseo dan lanjut bergumul dengan pikirannya.

Gimana kalau ternyata sahabat Ayahnya ini jahat dan Mingyu dijadikan babu? Atau mungkin Mingyu akan dijual pada tante-tante girang? Yang lebih parahnya lagi bagaimana kalau Mingyu disiksa lalu dibunuh? Dan–

"Mikir apaan sih?" Minseo membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu yang sudah kemana-mana. Mingyu membalas, "Anak kecil gak boleh tau."

"Heol. Kita cuma berbeda empat tahun _please_." Minseo meraih guling Minyu dan memukul kakaknya tersebut. Mingyu tetawa. "Oke, oke. Maaf adikku sayang~"

"Jijay."

" _Pft_. Tapi kenapa kamu balik, deh? Sekolahmu kan lagi gak libur?"

"Aku izin. Ayah yang menyuruhku. Hari minggu kan Ayah dan Ibu sudah berangkat." jawab Minseo seadanya. Mingyu ber'oh' ria sebagai jawaban.

Ah, Minseo sebenarnya anak asrama. Dia sudah berada di tahun terakhirnya di sekolah menengah pertama. Katanya sih, Tuan Kim memasukkan Minseo ke asrama karena ingin anak bungsunya itu mandri. Padahal alasan sebenarnya agar Mingyu tidak punya partner untuk merecokin orang lain.

Keluarga Kim sendiri mengganggap Mingyu dan Minseo itu pangeran dan putri iblis. Sama-sama tukang bully, otak kriminal, anarkis, hobinya ngehabisin makanan di rumah, dan masih banyak lagi kesamaan mereka berdua.

Terkadang Kaeun merasa dirinya sedikit lebih normal dari pada kedua adiknya, duh.

Hening beberapa saat sebelum Minseo membuka suara. "Oppa..., sudah punya pacar?"

 _Krik_.

Mingyu menoleh datar pada Minseo yang menyengir lucu kearahnya. "Anak kecil sudah nanya pacar-pacaran aja."

"Jawab aja apa susah sih."

Mingyu menghela nafas dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Hampir punya. Tapi gak jadi."

"... Oppa nembak tapi gak diterima?"

 _Skak!_

"Kadang heran deh kamu bisa nebak gitu gimana caranya." Mingyu menatap sinis dan Minseo mendadak duduk dan heboh sendiri.

"JADI OPPA NEMBAK TAPI GAK DITERIMA? DEMI APA? KIM MINGYU DITOLAK?! BHUAHAHAHA– EH RAMBUTKU JANGAN DIJAMBAK, OPPA! AAAA IBUUUUU!"

"Makanya jangan teriak."

"AAAAAA IBUUUUU!"

"Bocah–"

"JANGAN BIKIN RIBUT KIM MINGYU, KIM MINSEO!" Auman dari Nyonya Kim membuat Mingyu melepas jambakannya dari Minseo dan mendengus. "Punya adek kok sifatnya kayak setan gini sih– WOY JANGAN DIGIGIT ODONG!" Giliran Mingyu menjerit saat Minseo menggigit tangannya.

Minseo melepas gigitannya dari tangan Mingyu dan merengut. "Nyadar diri dong yang bikin aku punya sifat kayak setan gini siapa."

"... _Dafuq._ "

"Balik ke topik deh. Jadi kenapa oppaku ini ditolak?" Minseo sudah duduk tenang sekarang sembari memeluk guling Mingyu.

"Dia bilang dia masih lurus. Kalaupun belok, aku gak termasuk tipenya." Mingyu malas menjelaskan lebih detail lagi. Minseo mengangguk. "Emang jodohmu sama Kimmy opp– ASTAGA BECANDA DOANG!"

Mingyu merengut, menyudahi aksinya yang tadi melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Minseo dengan kuat. Gak noona, gak adiknya, pasti aja selalu ngomongin kucing centil itu.

"Punya oppa kenapa anarkis banget sih sama adek sendiri." Minseo ikutan merengut. "Jadi, oppa mau nyerah terus cari yang lain?"

Mingyu berdecak. "Kau tau kalau oppamu ini bukan tipe yang gampang nyerah, kan?"

Minseo mengangguk. "Oppaku memang keren, deh." Pujian itu membuat Mingyu menyeringai tampan.

"Aku tidur disini, oke? Aku mager balik ke kamar, nih." Minseo menguap dan menjatuhkan diri begitu saja. Ekspresi Mingyu berubah menjadi datar. "Bilang aja kangen, pakai bilang mager segala lagi."

Dan malam itu Mingyu memeluk tubuh Minseo layaknya guling. Untung Minseo tidak protes lagi.

-00-

Sabtu kebetulan hari libur, jadi disinilah Mingyu sudah berada di dalam mobil bersama keluarganya. Barang-barangnya sudah dikemas dan satu koper besar serta dua koper berukuran sedang sudah berada di bagasi.

Tadinya barang-barang Mingyu lebih dari ini, namun Kaeun sudah berhasil mengerucutkan bawaan Mingyu menjadi tiga koper saja. Ia tidak mau adiknya dilihat aneh oleh calon mer– maksudnya keluarga sahabat Ayahnya ini. Nah, Kaeun masih sayang Mingyu, bukan?

"Oke anak-anak. Kita sudah sampai!"

Mingyu otomatis mendekatkan wajahnya pada jendela, menatap rumah sederhana berlantai dua dengan halaman luas di depannya. Terlihat nyaman dan bikin betah.

Mingyu dibantu dengan Kaeun dan Minseo mengeluarkan barang-barangnya dari bagasi sedangkan kedua orangtuanya sudah menunggu di depan pintu.

"WAH KIM EUNSOOK!"

"YO JEON SUNWOO!"

Dan terjadi pelukan antara tuan Kim dan seorang pria lainnya– tuan Jeon. Sedangkan Nyonya Kim memasang cengirannya pada Nyonya Jeon yang mengekor pada suaminya dan menyapanya.

Kim bersaudara masih betah berdiri di dekat mobil dengan koper ditangan masing-masing. Kaeun menyenggol Mingyu dan berbisik, "Ayah kelihatan lebih rempong dari Ibu."

"Namanya juga keingat masa muda." Mingyu menyahut malas. Ia mulai mendekat pada kedua orangtuanya dan membungkuk sopan. "Annyeong Paman, Bibi."

Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon menatap Mingyu kemudian tersenyum hangat. "Ah, Kim Mingyu? Sudah lama aku tak melihatmu. Dan wow, kau tampan, nak. Sama seperti Ayahmu waktu muda." Pujian dari tuan Jeon itu disetujui oleh Nyonya Kim. "Duh, kau ngidam apa dulu waktu hamil Mingyu, Sora-ya?"

Nyonya Kim tertawa. "Aku gak ngidam macam-macam kok."

 _Pft._

Kaeun dan Minseo mulai mendekat dan ikut membungkuk sopan. "Siang Paman, Bibi."

"Oh, Kaeun dan Minseo, kan? Kalian makin cantik saja." Lagi-lagi pujian dilontarkan tuan Jeon. Kaeun dan Minseo hanya tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kalian semua masuk dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita semua." Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon membuka lebih lebar pintu rumah mereka, mempersilahkan keluarga Kim tersebut untuk masuk.

Nah Kim Mingyu, hidup barumu untuk kedepannya akan dimulai sekarang.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, anakmu kemana?" tuan Kim bertanya sesudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Kini diruang tengah hanya ada Mingyu serta tuan Kim dan tuan Jeon. Kaeun dan Minseo dipaksa oleh Nyonya Kim untuk membantu mencuci piring bersama Nyonya Jeon.

"Anakku yang pertama jarang pulang, dia sudah ada apartement sendiri yang dekat dengan kampusnya. Anakku yang kedua ada urusan dengan temannya, pagi-pagi sekali dia sudah pergi. Yang bungsu sedang ada latihan basket." tuan Jeon menjelaskan. Kemudian larut kembali dengan nolstagia kehidupan muda tuan Kim dan Jeon tersebut.

Mingyu yang malas mendengarkan, lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan isi rumah ini. Rumah ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan rumah Mingyu. Sama-sama sederhana walaupun rumah Mingyu agak boros tempat karena memakan lebih banyak tanah untuk satu ruangan.

Yang Mingyu dengar dari Ayahnya, tuan Jeon ini merupakan CEO sebuah perusaahan. Lulusan dari Seoul University juga. Mungkin otak pintarnya itu menurun pada anak keduanya, sehingga Ayahnya menyuruh Mingyu belajar dengan anak tuan Jeon itu.

Mata Mingyu menangkap sebuah pigura besar yang terpasang di atas TV. Itu foto keluarga Jeon. Mungkin foto beberapa tahun yang lalu karena tinggi anak-anak tuan Jeon lebih pendek dengan wajah bocahnya. Wajah Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon juga terlihat lebih muda.

Namun, mata Mingyu menyipit memperhatikan salah satu bocah laki-laki di pigura tersebut. Ia merasa familiar dengan wajah tersebut. Tapi entah otaknya sedang tak bisa berpikir lebih lanjut sekarang.

.

"Aku pulang."

Suara pintu depan yang tutup membuat tuan Jeon dan tuan Kim mengalihkan pandangan pada sosok laki-laki yang baru saja masuk. Mingyu sendiri masih betah dengan dunianya sendiri sehingga tak sadar akan kedatangan laki-laki tersebut jika Ayahnya tak menyikut dan berbisik. "Anak tuan Jeon datang. Sapalah."

.

Dan Mingyu refleks melotot. Ia bahkan sampai terjungkang kearah Ayahnya.

"HAAHH?!"

.

"Siang tuan Kim. Maaf aku pergi saat anda datang. Jeon Wonwoo, anak kedua dari keluarga Jeon."

.

 _Homina homina_.

Mingyu sedang tidak bermimpi, kan?

Kecengannya yang kemarin sudah menolaknya, sekarang berada dihadapannya dengan wajah emonya itu!

Dan tunggu, anak kedua dari keluarga Jeon? I- ITU BERARTI MINGYU AKAN SERUMAH DENGAN JEON WONWOO SI KECENGAN TSUNDERENYA, KAN?!

.

.

"Ah, Wonu-chan sudah pulang?" Nyonya Jeon keluar dari dapur diikuti dengan Nyonya Kim serta Kaeun dan Minseo. "Sudah makan?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia melirik pada Nyonya Kim serta anak perempuannya dan membungkuk kembali.

"Annyeong Nyonya Kim. Aku Jeon Wonwoo, anak kedua dari keluarga Jeon." Wonwoo memperkenalkan diri kembali. Nyonya Kim tersenyum sumringah. "Ya ampun! Kau tampan, Wonwoo-ah."

"Terima kasih."

Nyonya Kim melirik pada Mingyu yang masih _speechless_. Ia menghela nafas, memberi isyarat pada Kaeun dan Minseo agar mengganggu Mingyu.

Kaeun dan Minseo saling pandang kemudian duduk mengapit Mingyu. Minseo dengan santainya mencubit perut Mingyu dan Kaeun menendang kaki Mingyu, mengundang erangan juga jeritan dari korban.

"Kamu kenapa diam gitu, nak? Kesambet baru tau." Tuan Kim menggeleng.

Mingyu merengut. Matanya sekarang mengawasi Wonwoo yang duduk diseberangnya dan dengan santai melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Oh, bahkan Wonwoo juga tak menatapnya sedikitpun.

Duh, Mingyu kan jadi tambah gemes dengan kecengannya ini.

Persetan dengan fakta bahwa kemarin dia ditolak. Dihadapannya sudah ada Jeon Wonwoo dan kesempatan untuk membuat Wonwoo belok dan bertekuk lutut padanya semakin besar.

' _Aku gak main-main dengan kata-kataku kemarin, Jeon Wonwoo. Wait for me, baby~_ "

.

"Ah, kau ingin melihat kamarmu, Mingyu-ah?" Nyonya Jeon bertanya tiba-tiba, membuat lamunan Mingyu buyar seketika. "T- terserah saja, Bi."

"Wonu-chan, antar Mingyu ke kamarnya sana."

 _Pft_. Wonu-chan? YA AMPUN ITU UNYU SEKALI!

Mingyu berusaha menahan tawa. Ia mengikuti Wonwoo yang pergi duluan sembari membawa salah satu kopernya.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Wonwoo sudah bersandar di samping pintu.

"Kamarmu."

Oke! Mingyu akan selalu mengingat kata pertama dari Wonwoo untuknya!

Mingyu sedikit melongokan kepalanya pada kamar barunya dan tersenyum kecil. " _Thanks_ eum..., _Wonu-chan_?"

Niatnya hanya ingin menggoda Wonwoo, mau melihat reaksi laki-laki dihadapannya ini. Dan Mingyu merasa ingin berteriak saat Wonwoo mendelik padanya. Oh may, Mingyu gak kuat!

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Mingyu-sshi. Hanya keluargaku yang boleh."

Hm, Wonwoo tau namanya, eh?

Sebelum Wonwoo pergi, Mingyu menahannya. "Kau bilang kemarin tidak mengenalku. Tapi kenapa kau barusan menyebut namaku?"

"Tolong bedakan mana yang cuma tau dan kenal, Mingyu-sshi." Wonwoo berkata datar. "Dan jangan terlalu sering menggangguku. Aku lebih senang ketenangan dari pada mendengar keributan, apalagi dari orang asing sepertimu."

Sadis tapi Mingyu suka! Rasanya Mingyu bisa tambah gila sehabis ini.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Mingyu agak mendekatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Wonwoo dan berbisik disana, "Dan kau harus ingat jika aku belum menyerah mendapatkanmu, Jeon Wonwoo."

.

Wonwoo buru-buru kabur ke kamarnya yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Mingyu.

-00-

Orangtua Mingyu juga Kaeun dan Minseo sudah pulang. Mereka akan kembali lagi besok untuk menjemput Mingyu agar ikut ke bandara dan berpesan agar Mingyu tidak merepotkan keluarga Jeon– yang membuat Mingyu malu karena ada Wonwoo juga saat itu.

Selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, Mingyu menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur dengan satu lengan menutupi wajahnya.

Perasaannya agak berbeda sekarang. Jika dulu kamarnya bernuansa biru langit, sekarang berganti dengan nuansa putih hitam. Segala dikamarnya ini berbeda dengan kamarnya dulu, walaupun sama-sama bikin nyaman.

Mingyu baru saja berniat untuk tidur sebentar namun pintu kamarnya diketuk dan muncul lah pemuda lain. Mingyu mengernyit dan duduk dipinggir ranjang. Pemuda tersebut seenaknya masuk dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau Kim Mingyu, kan? Aku Jeon Jungkook. Bisa dibilang juga anaknya Paman Jeon." Pemuda tersebut menyengir sedangkan Mingyu mengernyit. Ia menyambut jabatan tersebut. " _Well_ , salam kenal?"

Pemuda bernama Jungkook itu mengangguk. "Kita seumuran dan kau seangkatan dengan Wonwoo hyung, kan?" tanyanya. Mingyu mengangguk.

" _Nice_! Semoga kita bisa dekat, mungkin?" Pemuda tersebut masih menyengir. "Dan kudengar kau pemain basket juga?"

"Hm. Termasuk pemain inti sampai sekarang."

"Keren. Kita bisa bermain basket bersama. Di dekat sini ada lapangan basket." Mendengarnya Mingyu jadi bersemangat. "Tentu! Oh, kau beda sekolah dengan Wonwoo?"

"Ya. Aku yang meminta pada Ayah, sih. Agak canggung jika harus satu sekolah dengan Wonwoo hyung." Jungkook berkata jujur. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah hampir jam makan malam. Lebih baik kau mandi dan turun kebawah."

Jungkook berjalan keluar dan sebelum menutup pintu, ia berkata, "Kamarku ada diantara kamarmu dan Wonwoo hyung. Kau bisa datang ke kamarku jika mau nge _games_."

 **-TBC-**

HOI HOI HOI aku balik lagi nih wkk;33

Gimana? udah panjang kan? demi kalian nih kubikin panjang gini wk

Maaf ya kayaknya bahasa disini terlalu frontal. Like i said before, aku mau bikin ini kayak kehidupan sehari hari.

Buat rating, sekarang masih T, tapi kedepannya mungkin bakal T+ HEHE

Juga pairing, sementara meanie soonhoon junhao dulu. Seunghan sama verkwan pasti bakal nongol tapi aku gatau mereka bakal jadi apa/G

yang login, aku balas review di pm yak. Sekarang bales yang non login dolo:

 **carat:** EAEA sesuai amet sama judul bikin gila wkk;33 BHAHAHA minghao males jadi bocah polos, sekarang giliran jadi bocah evil wkk

EH EH UDAH JAN BAHAS MOMENT MEANIE NTAR AKU GABISA MOP ON DARI MEREKA KAN BERABE;( dan aku yakin abis konser aming ngeperawanin wonu. ITU PASTI SUDAH!/G

nih nih nasib aming udah ketahuan dichap ini/? yok review lagi nn

 **kookies:** wonu males nerima aming, aming seme rempong gitu/g biarlah aku puas puasin dulu nyiksa aming baru bikin mereka hepi ending/G yok sini review lagi nn

 **gila meanie** : INI NIH UDAH APDET NIH wkk tuhkan bukan aku aja yang mikir aming cocok jadi oon/tabok/ tapi seriusan aming peringkat satu? kok aku masih rada ga percaya sih sama ini berita/G WOHOO MARI LESTARIKAN PARA UKE TSUNDERE/KIBAR BENDERA MEANIE/ produksi keluarga kim mah memang gesrek semua, untuk tampang mereka bagus semua/wht

 **Ririsasa** : menurut skenario yang wonu baca/?, dia emang musti nolak aming biar malu ntu anak/G nih udah tinggal serumah, cuma keanya wonu masih baik dikit ama aming?.-. yok sini review lagi;33

 **sthepahie chwe:** YAAMPUN KAMU SETUJU SAMA AKU KALO EMANG MUKA AMING COCOK JADI BLOON GITU/G ini udah panjangan belum chap? jawab belum aku kasih sianida ntar/eh

nah tenang aja, soonhoon juga bakal love hate relationship koks, aku mau nyiksa soonyoung juga soalnya HEUHEU dan seunghan verkwan mungkin masih agak lama? ya ditunggu aja timmingnya mereka nongol ye. review lagi nih mungkin? nn

.

next chap mungkin agak lamaan apdet kali ya. Aku mau uts dua minggu lagi soalnya errr tapi aku bakal usahain deh supaya gak kelamaan apdet. INI SEMUA DEMI KALIAN KALIAN/hugs atu atu/

makasih yang sudah review, fav, follow, sama silent readers. Aku gapernah maksa buat review tapi kalo kalian emang suka sama ini epep, why not kasih review ke aku? nn

Dan mungkin kritik sama sarannya? Ada yang kurang dari ini ff? bahasa yang bikin kalian risih? sini ngomong aja gapapa, aku gak gigit koks.

No more bacot, just wait til next chap yaps!


	4. For you, I'll try

Going Crazy

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie

Rated T

Romance | Family | Friendship(?)

©jxngwoo

Warn: Yaoi/BoysLove/Typo(s)/Absurd language(?)/Swearing words!

Don't be so serious, guys^^

-00-

 _For you, I'll try!_

-00-

Ini hari senin pertama untuk Mingyu tinggal di rumah keluarga Jeon dan pemuda tiang itu sedang memperhatikan dirinya sendiri pada sebuah kaca sambil tersenyum miring.

Rambutnya sudah ditata agar memperlihatkan keningnya, dua kancing teratas yang terbuka, dan lengan yang digulung sedikit. Ia juga sudah menambahkan parfum sebagai pelengkap.

"Hah Kim Mingyu, apa yang kurang darimu? Ganteng? Pasti. Keren? Nenek-nenek berumur juga tau. Kulit? Duh, eksotis. Tinggi? Sudah kayak tiang. Sayang aja, _jomblo_."

 _Krik._

Sumpah. Mingyu tak berniat menyebut dirinya sendiri jomblo! Mulutnya refleks bilang begitu!

Memilih menyudahi acara _mari-mengagumi-diri-Kim-Mingyu_ , ia segera meraih blazernya dan keluar kamar menuju ruang dapur. Terdapat Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon lengkap dengan kedua anak mereka.

Ugh, gebetan emonya itu kenapa terlihat sangat menggemaskan sekarang, Tuhan. Mingyu rasanya ingin menangis melihat Wonwoo yang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

Hah, entah dari mana bagian menggemaskannya di mata Mingyu.

"Pagi Paman, Bibi." Mingyu dengan ramah menyapa calon mertuanya– ekhem, dan duduk disamping Jungkook dan berada diseberang Wonwoo.

Modus di pagi hari yang bagus, bung.

"Ah, Mingyu-kun tampan sekali hari ini." Ucapan dari Nyonya Jeon membuat Mingyu meringis. ' _Tampannya cuma hari ini? Berarti dari kemarin enggak dong?'_

Dan ngomong-ngomong, Nyonya Jeon jadi memanggilnya dengan embel-embel "–kun" sekarang. Saat Mingyu menghabiskan hari minggu malamnya dengan ngegames bersama Jungkook, barulah Mingyu tau alasan kenapa Nyonya Jeon memanggil Wonwoo dengan embel-embel "–chan" atau bahasa Jepang yang lain pada orang sekitar.

" _Ibu itu otaku dari remaja sampai sekarang. Dari anime jadul sampai terbaru sudah ditonton Ibu semua. Ibu juga mengambil kuliah di Jepang dulu, jadi dia makin menjadi-jadi. Dan asal kau tau jika Ibu itu juga Fujoshi akut, Gyu."_

Fakta unik yang baru Mingyu tau dari keluarga Jeon ini. Dan mendengar jika Nyonya Jeon itu fujoshi, GIMANA MINGYU GAK _EXCITED_? DIA BISA DENGAN MUDAH MENDAPAT RESTU NANTI TANPA PERLU DRAMA KAWIN LARI ATAU SEMACAMNYA!

Yeah, masalah restu sudah beres. Tinggal mendapatkan pasangan hidup emonya itu saja.

 _Uhuk_. Mingyu jadi tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan Wonwoo yang ada diseberangnya memicing sinis.

"Kau tau jalan ke sekolahmu, Mingyu-ah?" Tuan Kim melepaskan pandangannya dari koran dan menatap Mingyu. Mingyu menyengir canggung. "Eum, tidak?"

"Berangkat bareng Wonu-chan saja kalau gitu." Nyonya Kim menatap anak tengahnya semangat. "Mingyu-kun harus kau temani sampai sekolah, Wonu-chan. Jangan sampai dia tersesat, lalu–"

"Aku pergi dulu." Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya setelah menghabiskan sarapannya dan setengah gelas susu miliknya. Ia melengos begitu saja keluar rumah, membuat Mingyu menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Jeon dan ikut menyusul Wonwoo.

 _Heol_ , dia tidak mau tersesat, _please_.

.

"Wonwoo hyung, Tunggu!"

Mingyu mengambil langkah besar untuk mengejar Wonwoo yang terkesan buru-buru. Namun, langkahnya itu berhenti saat Wonwoo dengan tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya sinis.

"Ingat jalan ini dan jaga jarak dariku setidaknya tiga meter." Mingyu refleks berjalan mundur. Kalau tadi dia mengatakan jika gebetan emonya menggemaskan, sekarang ia tarik kata-katanya untuk sementara karena tsundere Wonwoo sudah muncul.

"Jangan mengatakan pada siapapun jika kau tinggal di rumahku dan berbicara padaku di sekolah."

Mingyu mengernyit mendengarnya. "Siapapun? Termasuk Seokmin dan Junhui hyung?"

"Termasuk mereka berdua." Mata Wonwoo masih menatap sinis. "Aku malas terlibat dalam hidup konyolmu, Mingyu-sshi."

"H- hidup konyol? Hey!" Mingyu berseru tak terima. Enak saja bilang hidupnya konyol. Seharusnya Wonwoo tau siapa yang membuat hidup Mingyu jadi begini.

Wonwoo melanjutkan perjalanannya sebelum berkata datar, "Aku membencimu, Kim Mingyu."

.

Mingyu bersumpah dia gak akan menyerah walaupun dibenci Wonwoo sekalipun!

-00-

"Ayo wassup, bro!"

Suara sok asik yang baru memasuki kelas itu jelas membuat Mingyu terganggu, apalagi sang pemilik suara sok asik itu mendekat kepadanya dan duduk di atas meja begitu saja.

"Cie yang gagal taken. Cemberut aja nih? Jangan gitu dong. Gantengnya hilang."

" _Hell_ Kwon Soonyoung. Kata-katamu itu bikin jijik." Mingyu menatap tak suka pada Soonyoung yang tertawa puas sekarang. "Iya deh, maaf. Habis wajahmu kasihan gitu dilihat. Dan ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana rumah barumu?"

Mingyu memilih mengikuti perkataan Wonwoo dan ia bergidik. "Mereka keluarga yang baik dan aku betah."

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Syukurlah. Kupikir kau akan jadi babu atau semacamnya."

"Mati saja sana."

"Canda elah. Sensi amat sih?" Soonyoung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh kelas. "Mana si bocah China? Bolos?"

"Pacaran di toilet kali."

" _SHIT!_ " Soonyoung refleks loncat dari meja dan memasang wajah heboh. "Aku musti lihat mereka berdua _ikkeh-ikkeh_! Referensi buat aku dan Jihoon nanti!"

Dan Soonyoung pergi begitu saja, membuat Mingyu meneriakinya.

"DASAR OTAK MESUM KWON SOONYOUNG!"

.

Soonyoung tidak benar-benar pergi ke toilet untuk melihat pasangan China itu _ikkeh-ikkeh._ Hanya alasan saja agar Soonyoung bisa kabur dari Mingyu yang lagi galau. _Fyi_ saja, Mingyu akan sangat membosankan jika sedang galau dan Sooonyoung malas menanggapinya.

 _Heol,_ lagi pula Soonyoung masih sayang dengan pedangnya dan ogah untuk bermain solo setelahnya. Kecuali kalau Jihoon tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan diri sih, Soonyoung mau saja.

Maka dari itu Soonyoung membelokkan langkahnya menuju koridor dimana kelas-kelas unggulan berada. Mendatangi sosok mungil namun punya sifat tsundere lebih parah dari Wonwoo.

"Wah, wah. Jodoh memang gak kemana, ya." Soonyoung bersiul saat Jihoon keluar dari kelas dengan sebuah headphone di telinganya. Pemuda mungil itu menyenderkan kedua sikunya pada pembatas balkon dan mulai membolak-balikkan buku di tangannya.

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Soonyoung mendekati Jihoon dan mencolek bahunya. Sarapan yang galak-galak itu cukup menyenangkan untuk Soonyoung. Khekhe.

"Hai manis."

 _Krik_. Tidak ada sahutan dari Jihoon sama sekali.

Soonyoung manyun. Ia mencolek Jihoon sekali lagi. "Jihoonie~"

"Jihoon-ah,"

"Lee Jihoon,"

"Masa depannya Kwon Soon–"

"Diamlah, Kwon sialan."

Nah, akhirnya Jihoon membuka suara walaupun tidak melirik Soonyoung sedikitpun. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengintip isi buku Jihoon.

"Huh? Tentang musik lagi?" Soonyoung mengerutkan keningnya. "Gak bosan sama musik, Jihoonie?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

 _Ugh_ , tsundere sekali Jihoon-nya ini. Soonyoung, 'kan, jadi gemas sendiri.

"Jihoonie mau pulang bareng denganku?" Ia mengganti topik. Soonyoung bukan tipe yang akan menyerah. Mau tsundere, yandere, atau dere-dere yang lain, selama itu Jihoon, Soonyoung akan terus maju, yosh!

Jihoon menutup bukunya dan menarik headphonenya agar bertengger di leher. Kini ia sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Soonyoung. Sorot matanya juga tajam.

"Jangan ganggu aku, Kwon Soonyoung-sshi."

"Tapi aku mau mengganggumu, gimana dong?"

" _Fuck you_."

Soonyoung menggeleng. Satu tangannya ia selipkan di saku celana dan menyengir menatap Jihoon. "Anak manis tidak berkata kasar, loh."

Jihoon memicingkan mata. Ia buru-buru kembali ke kelas tanpa memperdulikan Soonyoung yang sudah berteriak-teriak heboh.

"LEE JIHOON _SARANGHAE!_ "

.

"Sinting!"

Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Jihoon ngomong-ngomong.

-00-

 _Brushhh._

Lagi-lagi Soonyoung menyemburkan minumannya kearah Mingyu ditemani dengan Minghao dan Seokmin yang tersedak makanan mereka serta seorang siswi yang baru muncul kehadirannya diantara Mingyu dkk yang memasang wajah melongonya. Keempatnya sudah melotot menatap Mingyu yang malah terlihat santai saja. Beberapa orang disekitar mereka jadi memandang mereka sinis karena kebanyakan anak unggulan tengah istirahat dari praktek di lab. Termasuk anak kelas A dan B.

" _Seriously_ Kim Mingyu, aku tinggal beberapa hari dan sudah banyak ketinggalan berita, ditambah kau mau masuk peringkat 100 besar di ujian nanti?!" siswi ber _name tag_ Kim Minkyung itu memeriksa suhu badan Mingyu. "Kamu kerasukan apa, sih?"

"Kerasukan cinta Wonwoo hyung." Mingyu menyengir ketika mengatakannya. "Lagian, aku bisa buat sejarah baru buat kelas E. Keren, kan?"

"Bakal keren kalau otakmu kuat buat belajar semalaman suntuk, sih." Seokmin berkata lempeng. "Aku saja di kelas C kadang pusing sendiri dan itu benar-benar hoki karena masih bisa bertahan di lima belas besar. Sedangkan kau?" Dan Seokmin memperhatikan Mingyu kemudian bergidik. "Lupakan lah Kim. Jangan memaksakan diri begitu."

Minghao mengangguk. "Lagi pula kau butuh _tutor_ jika mau masuk peringkat 100 besar. Dan siapa yang tahan untuk men _tutor_ mu?"

Mingyu masih menyengir. "Ada pacarmu, loh– JANGAN MAIN INJAK KAKI, DODOL!" Minghao tanpa ragu menginjak kaki Mingyu dan membuat pemuda tiang itu menyumpah padanya. Minghao berdesis. "Waktu Junhui hyung malah terbuang buat mengajarimu, bodoh."

Minkyung memijat pelipisnya pelan. "Kau benar-benar berhutang banyak cerita padaku, Mingyu."

"Ck, tsunderenya Wonwoo dan Jihoon memang beda jenis. Beruntung aku gak mendapat efek kayak kamu." Soonyoung mengelus-ngelus dagunya dan mengangguk.

Mingyu manyun. "Kalian gak mau mendukungku gitu? Jarang-jarang aku kayak gini."

Seokmin menggeleng. "Bukan gak mendukung. Cuma kurang yakin kau bisa." Ujarnya. Minkyung mengangguk. "Dan kamu tau rata-rata anak kelas A dan B yang bakal memenuhi nama papan pengumuman ujian nanti. Aku dan Seokmin saja yang anak kelas C masih di urutan 120-an, apalagi anak kelas E?"

"Dan karena itu aku mau membuat sejarah buat kelas E." Mingyu berkata bangga.

Minghao terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian berbisik pada Soonyoung. Setelahnya Soonyoung juga terlihat berpikir sebentar dan mengangguk. Keduanya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang won dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Kali ini aku dan Soonyoung hyung yakin kamu bisa, Gyu." Ucap Minghao yakin. Mingyu menatap keduanya tak percaya. "Taruhan lagi?"

Minkyung dan Seokmin mengangguk dan sama-sama mengeluarkan uang dari dompet mereka. "Aku dan Minkyung dikubu yang lain."

Soonyoung mendelik. "Jadi kita rival lagi? Oke. Tambahan yang menang harus traktir di kafe langganan."

"Gampang." Minkyung menanggapi. Ia menatap Mingyu sembari tersenyum miring. "Dan jika kamu benar-benar masuk 100 besar, aku akan membantumu mendapatkan Jeon Wonwoo lagi, Gyu."

"AAA AKU SAYANG KAMU KIM MINKYUNG!"

Dan Mingyu refleks memeluk Minkyung yang sudah memasang wajah jijiknya. Ia buru-buru melepas pelukan Mingyu. "Kayak gini aja baru bilang sayang. Jijik."

Soonyoung memasang cengiran jahilnya. "Kalau sayang sama Minkyung kenapa gak jadian aja dari pada sama tsundere? Kalian jadi couple tiang dah."

Mingyu dan Minkyung saling tatap kemudian bergidik. "Aku ogah sama Mingyu. Bukan tipeku." Ucap Minkyung malas. Mingyu mengangguk. "Dan aku juga bisa jadi couple tiang sama Wonwoo hyung!"

 _Hm_.

Minghao mengedarkan pandangannya pada arah lain dan mendapati kekasihnya memasuki kantin dengan mengobrol bersama Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Tentu sebagai pacar yang baik Minghao memanggilnya. "Junhui hyung!"

Merasa terpanggil, Junhui menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah melambai-lambai padanya. Ia segera menitip pesanannya pada Wonwoo dan Jihoon lalu mendatangi kekasihnya itu bersama gerombolannya.

Sedikit mengernyit saat mendapati ada beberapa lembar uang di atas meja, Junhui menoleh seperti meminta penjelasan. Minghao menunjuk Mingyu dengan dagunya.

"Taruhan Mingyu bisa masuk peringkat 100 besar di ujian nanti atau enggak." Minghao berkata lempeng membuat mata kekasihnya melotot pada Mingyu.

"S- serius? Kamu?!"

Mingyu mengangguk santai. "Gimana? Keren kan?"

Junhui mendesah. "Keren apaan," cibirnya. Ia ikut mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Aku ikut dan ada dikubu Minghao."

"Serius dikubu Minghao? Dia dan Soonyoung oppa yakin jika Mingyu bisa masuk peringkat 100 besar, loh." Minkyung memberitahu. Junhui buru-buru meralat. "Kalau begitu, dikubumu dan Seokmin."

Kemudian Junhui berjabat tangan dengan Seokmin dan Minkyung.

Mingyu berdecak. "Kenapa setiap tekadku dijadikan taruhan, sih?"

"Tekadmu memang pantas jadi taruhan, sih." Soonyoung berkata polos dan disambut tawa keempat temannya terkecuali Mingyu yang merengut.

"Wen Junhui!"

Suara Jihoon yang memanggil Junhui membuat pemuda China itu memberhentikan tawanya dan menoleh kemudian mengangguk pada kedua sahabat tsunderenya itu. Junhui mengacak rambut Minghao dan bilang jika akan menunggunya di gerbang untuk pulang bersama yang diangguk semangat oleh Minghao.

"Pulangan nongkrong di kafe biasa, yuk?" Minkyung mengajak. Seokmin dan Soonyoung mengangguk sedangkan Minghao dan Mingyu menggeleng.

"Aku pulang dengan Junhui hyung."

"Ajak aja sekalian. Aku traktir."

"Oke!" dan Minghao mengirim pesan melalui _kakao_ pada Junhui.

Minkyung menoleh pada Mingyu. "Kenapa gak ikut? Tumbenan."

"Ada latihan basket. _Next time_ lah." Mingyu menjawab sekenanya dan mendapat cibiran dan Minkyung. "Jangan tagih lagi besok-besok, Kim."

"Enggak bakal, kok." Mingyu menyengir dan melakukan _skinship_ dengan mengacak rambut Minkyung, yang disambut pekikan dan pukulan di pundak oleh perempuan tiang itu. "Rambutku rusak, Mingyu sialan!"

"Cewek mah serba rempong. Gitu aja sampai ribet– IYA AMPUN!" Seokmin buru-buru minta ampun saat Minkyung mempiting lehernya. Saat bebas dari pitingan Minkyung, Seokmin berkomentar, "Jadi cewek anarkis banget, dah."

"Yang buat anarkis gini siapa? Sadar diri dong."

Mingyu, Soonyoung, dan Minghao tertawa melihatnya. Tak sengaja mata Mingyu bertemu pandang dengan tatapan tajam dari seseorang di meja ujung kantin.

.

Mata Mingyu mungkin salah lihat sekarang. Mana mungkin Wonwoo menggertakkan giginya serta berguman ' _brengsek_ ' tanpa suara padanya, kan?

.

"Ck, heboh banget sih mereka." Jihoon berguman saat mengantri makanan dengan Wonwoo. Matanya menatap sekilas pada meja yang dihuni tiga anak kelas E dan dua anak kelas C ditambah Junhui disana. Singkatnya, ia melihat kearah meja Mingyu dkk.

Wonwoo hanya bergidik tak perduli lalu menyebutkan pesanannya dan Junhui. Jihoon sudah lebih dulu mendapat pesanannya dan menunggu disamping.

"Si Kwon blonde itu benar-benar menyebalkan." Jihoon berkata lagi. Dia terlihat masih kesal dengan Soonyoung dan itu membuat Wonwoo meringis sembari berjalan mencari meja. "Setidaknya dia enggak membuatmu malu, Ji."

Jihoon yang mengekor dibelakang Wonwoo mendengus. "Lebih tepatnya belum. Aku yakin dia bakal mengikuti jejak si tiang itu."

"Hm, berdoa saja tidak terlalu memalukan." Wonwoo meletakkan nampannya di atas meja dan duduk, mulai membuka bungkus burgernya. "Atau kau akan berakhir sepertiku."

"Ogah." Jihoon hendak menyuapkan makanannya namun terhenti saat mendengar suara tawa dari meja Mingyu dkk. Ia berdecak lalu berteriak, "Wen Junhui!"

Junhui refleks menoleh dan mengangguk. Ia pamit pada teman-temannya dan mendatangi Wonwoo dan Jihoon sembari menyengir. Jihoon berdecak. "Ck, ribut sekali mereka."

"Kau harus tau jika Min–" ucapan Junhui dipotong cepat oleh Jihoon. "Apapun itu aku gak tertarik sama sekali. Lebih baik makan makananmu, Wen."

"Kau benar-benar gak asyik, Ji." Komentar Junhui. Jihoon mengangguk. "Aku tau. Gak perlu diberitahu lagi."

Wonwoo hanya diam tak menanggapi omongan Jihoon dan Junhui. Ia sibuk dengan makanannya sampai kedua matanya menangkap pemandangan di meja yang disinggahi Junhui tadi.

Di meja Mingyu dkk, ia bisa melihat jika pemuda tiang itu mengacak-acak rambut perempuan teman sekelas Seokmin dan jeritan Seokmin saat perempuan itu memiting lehernya.

Entah kenapa, namun Wonwoo agak memanas melihatnya.

.

Dan saat Mingyu melihat kearahnya, tanpa sadar ia berguman ' _brengsek'_ tanpa suara dan memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

.

.

"Won? Jeon Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengerjap menatap Jihoon dan Junhui yang tengah memandangnya aneh. "Kenapa?"

"Burgermu sudah habis, tuh. Jangan ngunyah bungkusnya deh kalau masih lapar." Junhui berkata. "Ngelamunin apa, sih sampai gak sadar gitu?"

Wonwoo buru-buru menggeleng. Ia menyingkirkan bungkus burgernya dan menegak air mineralnya. "Gak. Gak ngelamunin apa-apa."

Junhui dan Jihoon hanya bergidik dan melanjutkan makan mereka kembali. Dan saat Junhui mencuri pandang pada meja kekasihnya, ia mendapati Soonyoung tengah menunjuk-nunjuk Jihoon. Mengerti yang dimaksud Soonyoung, Junhui menyikut Jihoon dan menyuruhnya untuk melihat kearah Soonyoung.

"AKU CINTA KAMU LEE JIHOON!"

"BUAHAHAHA!"

Itu suara tawa dari Mingyu dkk omong-omong.

Jihoon memicing dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada Soonyoung. Ia berdecak. "Bocah sinting. Benar-benar sinting."

"Dia sinting karena kamu, loh." Junhui menimpali santai. "Coba aja terima dia. Siapa tau jodoh."

Jihoon memutar matanya malas. "Dia bahkan tidak pernah menembakku, Wen. Dan jodoh kau bilang? _Please_ , dimana-mana jodoh itu antara gunung dan pedang, bukan pedang dan pedang."

"Jadi maksudmu aku dan Minghao bukan jodoh, gitu?"

Jihoon berdehem melihat Junhui yang menatapnya sinis. "Aku gak bilang gitu, loh. Pengecualian kali buat kalian."

"Ck, dasar uke-uke tsundere."

Jihoon meraih vanilla latenya dan menyikut Wonwoo yang kembali melamun. "Jangan melamun gitu. Tuh ada Jieqiong baru masuk."

Mendengar nama Jieqiong, Wonwoo refleks mencari-cari sosok junior Chinanya itu dan tersenyum samar.

Siswi bernama Zhou Jieqiong yang beda satu tingkah dibawah Wonwoo itu baru masuk ke kantin bersama teman-temannya dan berjalan untuk mengantri makanan.

Jieqiong itu orang China, seperti Junhui dan pacarnya. Dan jujur saja Wonwoo menyukainya dari beberapa bulan yang lalu saat duduk satu meja dengan Jieqiong di perpustakaan sekolah. Walaupun tidak terlalu dekat, tapi Wonwoo dan Jieqiong biasa saling tukar sapa saat tidak sengaja bertemu.

Siapa yang tidak menyukai Jieqiong? Anaknya manis, baik, kalem, dan nilai-nilai positif lainnya ada di diri Jieqiong. Wonwoo jadi heran kenapa Mingyu tidak menyukai Jieqiong saja dari pada menyukai dirinya.

 _Hm_ , tapi jika Mingyu menyukai Jieqiong, bukankah berarti Wonwoo sudah kalah telak karena pastilah Mingyu yang dipilih Jieqiong dari pada dirinya.

Ck, cukup dengan pikiran Wonwoo dan beralih pada dunia nyata.

Junhui menaikkan satu alisnya. "Wonwoo suka Jieqiong?" dan anggukan kecil dari Jihoon sudah cukup membuat Junhui berteriak heboh.

"DEMI APA?! ANJIR! GAK BISA DIBIARIN INI JEON WON– PFT?!" Wonwoo buru-buru membekap mulut Junhui agak tidak mengundang perhatian dari orang lain. Ia berdesis. "Bisa santai gak, sih? Kebanyakan bergaul dengan anak kelas E jadi gini dah."

Terlepas dari bekapan Wonwoo, Junhui masih memasang wajah kagetnya. "Kenapa gak cerita sih? Bisa-bisanya suka sama Jieqiong! Mingyu gimana? Udah, mending belok aja kayak aku– oke, oke, aku bercanda." Junhui menelan ludah saat Wonwoo hendak memukulinya dengan nampan.

Wonwoo menghela nafas. "Siapa yang gak suka Jieqiong, Wen? Dia anak baik, manis lagi. Dan aku gak perduli dengan Mingyu."

.

Ini hot news yang harus Junhui sebar ke pasukan 'Gerakan Mingyu taken dengan Wonwoo' secepatnya.

-00-

Mingyu melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju rumahnya– rumah keluarga Jeon maksudnya. Sekarang sudah terlalu sore dan Mingyu benar-benar lelah sehabis latihan basket tadi. Sebentar lagi ada turnamen sih, jadilah dia bersemangat sekali saat berlatih tadi. _Well_ , anggap saja sebagai turnament terakhir Mingyu sebagai anak sekolahan dan sebelum fokus dengan ujian.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, Mingyu kepikiran soal jeritan Junhui tadi di kantin. Dia agak merasa aneh karena Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba membekap mulut Junhui begitu saja. Setaunya, Wonwoo itu bukan tipe-tipe anak yang bisa anarkis begitu.

Mingyu jadi curiga, nih.

"Hah, kenapa makhluk tsundere banyak misterinya gini sih? Demen banget bikin mangsanya kebingungan." Mingyu mendesah.

"Hoy, Mingyu-ah!"

Mingyu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Jungkook berlari kearahnya. Ia memilih menunggu Jungkook sampai ditempatnya dan melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kau baru pulang? Sesore ini?" tanya Jungkook berbasa-basi. Mingyu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku ada latihan buat turnament selanjutnya."

"Hm, begitu."

Dan keheningan yang menyelimuti perjalanan mereka berdua.

Mingyu bergumul dengan pikirannya. Ia ingin bertanya pada Jungkook tentang Wonwoo tapi masih ragu. _Er_ , siapa tau Jungkook tidak menyetujui pendekatannya dengan Wonwoo untuk kedepannya.

Tapi dari pada kepo, Mingyu memilih bertanya, deh.

"Ehm, Kook. Wonwoo hyung pernah cerita tentang orang yang disukainya, gak?" Mingyu benar-benar _to the point_. Bodo amat lah jika Jungkook jadi ilfill karena Mingyu menyukai kakaknya.

Namun bukan tatapan bingung yang didapat, Jungkook malah tersenyum penuh arti. "Kau menyukai Wonwoo hyung, kan?"

 _Lah_.

"D- dari mana kau tau?"

"Ck. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari jika kau menyukai Wonwoo hyung, Gyu." Jungkook menjawab lempeng. "Kalau kau mau tau tentang hal-hal privasi Wonwoo hyung, tanya pada adiknya. Bukan padaku. Wonwoo hyung jarang cerita denganku masalah privasi begini."

 _T- tunggu!_

Mingyu mengeryit. "Bukankah kamu adiknya Wonwoo hyung?"

"Siapa bilang? Aku adik sepupunya, tau!"

 _Hah_?

Mingyu makin tak mengerti. "Jadi kau bukan adik Wonwoo hyung?" ia memastikan. Jungkook menganggk santai. "Kemarin aku bilang kan ' _Bisa dibilang juga anaknya Paman Jeon'_ , Kim Mingyu."

Mingyu memberhentikan langkahnya dan memaksa tubuh Jungkook agar berhadapan dengannya. "Cerita dengan lengkap, gih. Aku bingung."

Jungkook memutar matanya malas. "Oke, oke. Jadi, aku ini adik sepupu Wonwoo hyung. Adik kandung Wonwoo hyung ada di Busan, dia asrama disana. Namanya Bohyuk dan lebih muda dua tahun dari Wonwoo hyung. Kau bisa beranggapan jika aku dan Bohyuk bertukar tempat sekarang. Aku ingin mengejar mimpiku di Seoul dan Bohyuk memang tertarik dengan sekolah asrama di Busan, terfokus dengan kegiatan olahraga soalnya."

Mingyu melotot. "S- SERIUS?!"

"Serius lah!" Jungkook berdecak. "Wajahku bahkan hanya mirip dengan Paman Jeon karena Paman Jeon itu adik Ayahku. Dan selama di Seoul, Paman dan Bibi sudah menganggapku anak, jadi aku memanggil mereka sudah seperti orangtuaku sendiri."

Oh, ini benar-benar ribet. Keluarga Jeon memang ajaib.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, Bohyuk itu sedikit menderita _brother complex_. Dia agak mengerikan jika tau ada yang menyukai hyung atau noonanya."

.

Mingyu benar-benar harus menyimpan energi ekstra jika berhadapan dengan Bohyuk sepertinya.

-00-

"Demi celana dalam pink Seokmin! WONWOO OPPA SUKA Jieqiong?!" satu-satunya perempuan di meja tujuh itu berteriak heboh. Tampak tidak perduli dengan pengunjung kafe yang menatap kearahnya.

Junhui meng'sst'kan keadaan dan melotot. "Jangan nyaring-nyaring, bodoh!"

"Dan jangan bawa-bawa celana dalam pinkku, Minkyung sialan!" itu Seokmin yang berdesis tajam.

Minkyung tergagap. "A- aku _speechless_ astaga!"

Soonyoung menggigit sedotan minumannya. "Jadi gimana? Kita musti antisipasi kalau Wonwoo nembak Jieqiong, nih?"

"Ya pastilah!" Minghao menyahut. "Tapi gimana kalau Wonwoo hyung nembaknya diam-diam terus mereka _backstreet_?"

Junhui berdehem. "Ekhem. Makanya aku mau omongi ini." Tarik nafas, buang. "Bagaimanapun, kita dari sekian banyak orang yang ngedukung Mingyu jadian sama Wonwoo, gak bakal tinggal diam. Gimanapun Wonwoo harus sama Mingyu. Kita bikin itu anak belok."

"Tapi gimana azzz." Seokmin gregetan sendiri. "Kamu kayak gak kenal Wonwoo hyung dari dulu, hyung. Dia kan benar-benar tsundere."

"Tapi lebih tsundere Jihoon, sih." Soonyoung menyeletuk.

" _Skip_ bahas Jihoon. Jadi, sudah ada rencana, hyung?" Minghao bertanya. Junhui memasang wajah sok berpikir. "Kita pengaruhi Jieqiong agak gak terima Wonwoo kalau itu anak nembak."

" _Please_ deh, wajah Wonwoo hyung itu termasuk ganteng. Jieqiong gak bodoh buat nolak Wonwoo hyung," decak Seokmin.

Junhui berpikir kembali. Dia berasa seperti pemimpin rapat dan ia ingin sedikit terlihat keren, uhuk.

"Perhatikan gerak-gerik Wonwoo jika di dekat Jieqiong. Usahakan jika mereka bertemu, salah satu dari kalian harus menguntit mereka berdua. Apalagi kamu, Minkyung. Kalian ada di satu klub yang sama, kau bisa modus-modus tanya ini itu tentang Wonwoo pada Jieqiong."

Yang disebut namanya hanya memasang senyum miringnya. "Itu gampang. Dan ada satu fakta yang harus kalian tau soal Jieqiong."

Sontak keempat laki-laki itu merapat dan menunggu Minkyung membuka suara lagi.

"Jieqiong itu–

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

– Pendukung Mingyu taken sama Wonwoo oppa."

.

.

"SERIUS?!"

 **-TBC-**

HAI CINTAHKU~ BALIK BAWA CHAP 4 NIH WK

GIMANA GIMANA? ANEH YA? GARING? MAAPIN AKUUUU

Uhuk.

Nah, diatas sudah kejawabkan kenapa mommy jeon manggil wonu pake embel-embel 'chan'? gak ada nih wonu keturunan jepang segala wk. Dan juga JUNGKOOK BUKAN ADEK WONU LALALALA~

KAGET GAK? KAGET DONG PASTI /timpuk/

Buat kedepannya mungkin anak anak ladyteen bakal munculan, aku lagi suka sih sama mereka apalagi Minkyung unnie huhu;( JADI MOHON DUKUNGANNYA BUAT LADYTEEN DI FF INI YAK!

Errr, maaf nih kalau banyak kata kasar. Buat yang gak nyaman, diskip aja deh atau jangan dibaca dari pada kalian ngomel-ngomel. Kayak yang kubilang sebelumnya ini bakal kayak kehidupan nyata, jadi bakal ada sumpah serapah segala macem.

Buat yang minta nyelipin vkook, maaf aku gak bisa. Bukan vkook shipper soalnya;( tapi kalau memang keadaan maksa buat kasih jungkook couple, aku pasti bakal kasih jhope sebagai tumbal .g

Banyak yang nanya nih kakaknya wonu siapa. Menurut kalian siapa? wk nanti ya, dia bakal muncul kok. Peranan dia lumayan penting soalnya buat meanie HAUHAHAHA

Bohyuk juga bakal muncul. Agak lamaan mungkin? Liat aja deh.

Dan btw, jangan manggil thor dong. Aku bukan senpai-senpai yang hebat gitu, panggil aja opex, kakak, adek, atau apapun dah. Aku masih muda masalahnya, 99l HAUHAHAH /tampol/

Key balas review non login dulu yak!

 **Ririsasa** : makanya itu aku kesel ah wonu tsundere banget disini /g wk wonu-chan kayak manja gitu? unyu tapi buat aku;3 sipp nantiin dah kalo wonu udah bengkok wk

 **angelchonsa** : ini jauh dari kata keren tapi makasih ya aku terharu;-;

 **carat** : PLS KALI INI JANGAN TERIAK TERIAK HEBOH LAGI NTAR DISANGKA GILA .g

musti kuat dong ya sama wonu-chan;( bhaks somi mah kemudaan, gak cocok jadi kakak wonu. Siapa kakak wonu? Monggo ditebak wk;3

 **gila meanie:** kamu punya abang ganteng mah dimodusin terus-_- AYO DITEBAK SIAPA ANAK SULUNGNYA KELUARGA JEON WKWK TUHKAN BUKAN AKU AJA YANG MIKIR MINGYU ITU MUSTI DITANYAKAN RANK 1 NYA;(

 **stephanie chwe** : AKU GAK NYADAR PLS TYPO NULIS PEN NAME MU MAAPIN;( level tsundere jihun mah lebih tinggi dari wonu, belum keliatan aja nih kalo aku munculin bagian soonhoo wk DAN TENANG AJA SOONHOON PASTI BAKAL KETULARANA SIKSAAN KOK HUAHAHA

uhuk. Aku males ah kalo ada yang bantuin aming dapetin wonu /dirajam/ AYUK SINI KITA NGEKOPI DULU .g

 **aming** : pen namemu astaga... aku speechless uhuk. Meanienya bakal banyak kalo waktunya udah tiba kok /wht

 **elfishynurul** : lah ini memang remake dari itazura na kiss a.k.a naughty kiss kalo drama koreanya wk MANIS MANIS GARANG YAAMPUN AKU KENAPA NGAKAK SIH;( nih udah lanjut nih wk

 **freakfujo** : YAAMPUN KAMU NGOMONG APAAN AKU GAK NGERTI;( tapi makasih deh reviewnya buhuhu lapyu somach juga dah wk

 **meanie bae** : wah, direkomendasiin? Aku gak nyangka sampe direkomendasiin astaga;-; woo jelas dong itu bonus plus plus wk ditunggu yak next reviewnya!

.

MAKASIH YANG UDAH REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV, JUGA SILENT READERS!

Aku baca terus review kalian dari email yang masuk ataupun dari ffn langsung. Maaf nih kalau ada yang gak dibales. Ffn suka telat masuk reviewnya masalahnya;(

Dan saran dong, aku ada kepikiran buat songfict. Kalian mau yang mana dulu aku buat;

 **a**. **Day6 – Congratulations (SeungHan)**

 **b. Shawn Mendes – Imagination (SeungHan/SoonHoon)**

 **c. Solji Hani EXID – Only One (Meanie)**

yok dipilih dipilih wk;33

nah, yang mau kenal aku bisa lewat acc fg ku di profil atau acc rp ku. Aku tg jadi anak svt. Siapa? Rahasia dong. Siapa tau ada yang mau kufollow? Kita bisa ngobrol di dm nanti asal gak ngebocorin identitasku/? tulis aja uname kalian, ntar aku follow. tapi jangan kaget kalau aku agak beda. Sifat asliku emang gitu wk;3

Key, last, yang mau review, kritik, saran, segala macamnya silahkan~

AYO DUKUNG TERUS AMING BUAT DAPETIN WONU CHAN!


	5. Kim Mingyu Fighting!

Going Crazy

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie

Rated T

Romance | Family | Friendship(?)

©jxngwoo

Warn: Yaoi/BoysLove/Typo(s)/Absurd language(?)/Swearing words!

Don't be so serious, guys^^

-00-

 **Kim Mingyu Fighting!**

-00-

 _Bruk_.

Itu suara kepala Mingyu yang terhempas begitu saja di meja belajarnya diiringi ringisan pilu si pemuda tiang.

"Aku bahkan tidak tau apa yang tidak aku mengerti, Mamaaa~"

 _Ck_. Mingyu sudah terlihat menyerah bahkan ketika ia baru saja membuka dan kemudian membolak-balik buku Matematikanya.

" _Aku membencimu, Kim Mingyu._ "

Mingyu dengan refleks duduk tegak saat kata-kata Wonwoo terlintas begitu saja. Kedua tangannya terkepal dan ia segera mengambil buku biologi.

"Aku benar-benar akan membuatmu tunduk, Jeon Wonwoo." ucap Mingyu berapi-api. Nah, Mingyu cukup mahir di biologi karena ada Minghao yang setia menjadi tempatnya menyontek tugas dan kerap menyuruhnya untuk mencari jawaban di buku-buku lain.

Mingyu baru saja akan benar-benar serius jika pintu kamarnya tidak terbuka dan menampakkan Nyonya Jeon dengan senampan cemilan di atasnya serta segelas susu.

Mingyu gelagapan sendiri dan menghampiri Nyonya Jeon. "Ada apa, Bi?"

Nyonya Jeon menyerahkan nampannya. "Makanlah. Aku dari tadi mengetuk tapi tak ada respon. Kau sedang serius, Mingyu-kun?"

Mingyu ingin menangis rasanya. Calon mertuanya ini tau saja keadaan perut Mingyu yang meronta-ronta minta diisi.

Ia memindahkan nampan tersebut ke meja kecil di tengah-tengah kamarnya dan meringis. "Maaf Bi. Aku sedang pusing tadi."

"Huh? Pusing kenapa, Mingyu-kun?" nada khawatir terdengar dari Nyonya Jeon. Mingyu menyengir. "Ehm, belajar?"

Nyonya Jeon mengangguk. "Ah, minggu depan sudah masuk ujian, ya?"

"Begitulah, Bi."

Nyonya Jeon bersender pada dinding di belakangnya dan mendesah. "Ah, Wonu-chan saja tidak serajinmu, Mingyu-kun. Padahal aku ingin melihatnya belajar sampai tengah malam sesekali dan membuatkannya cemilan."

 _Whut_?

Gerakan tangan Mingyu yang hendak memakan cemilannya terhenti begitu saja. Ia mengernyit. "Wonwoo hyung gak belajar juga, Bi?"

"Dia hanya belajar jika punya tugas. Selebihnya lebih suka mengurung diri di kamarnya."

Mingyu _face palm_. ' _Orang pintar ya wajar.'_

"Oh!" Mingyu agak terkejut mendengar pekikan Nyonya Jeon yang tiba-tiba itu. "Mau melihat-lihat foto kecil Wonu-chan? Dia imut sekali, Mingyu-kun. Kau harus melihatnya."

Tanpa ragu-ragu lagi Mingyu mengangguk semangat.

SIAPA YANG AKAN MENOLAK MELIHAT FOTO KECIL GEBETAN TSUNDERE MACEM WONWOO, BRUH?

.

"Nah Mingyu-kun, ini album foto Wonu-chan."

Mingyu melotot pada dua album foto berukuran besar dihadapannya. "Semua ini, Bi?"

"Hm, semuanya. Ini khusus bagian Wonu-chan."

Tangan Mingyu meraih salah satu album foto dan mulai membukanya.

Pada halaman pertama terdapat foto Wonwoo ketika berumur sekitar empat tahun. Mingyu tersenyum gemas dan melanjutkan pada halaman selanjutnya.

"Wonu-chan harus dipaksa jika ingin difoto, Mingyu-kun. Padahal dia manis, sayang sekali jika tidak diabadikan." Curhat Nyonya Jeon dengan nada sedihnya.

Mingyu meringis. Ia melanjutkan pada halaman selanjutnya dan bayangan ketika upacara penyambutan murid baru dua tahun yang lalu terlintas begitu saja.

Foto Wonwoo yang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah juga saat memberi pidato sebagai perwakilan murid baru membuat Mingyu tersenyum sendiri. Itu saat pertama kali dia jatuh pada pesonanya Jeon Wonwoo

Melihat Mingyu yang tersenyum sendiri itu membuat Nyonya Jeon tersenyum jahil. "Kau menyukai Wonu-chan, Mingyu-kun?"

"Sangat."

Itu jawaban yang tidak Mingyu sadari keluar dari mulutnya begitu saja. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia menatap heboh pada Nyonya Jeon. "M- maksudku–"

"Jangan gugup begitu, Mingyu-kun. Lanjutkan saja melihat-lihatnya."

Memilih menurut dan menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya, Mingyu meraih album yang lain. Halaman pertama dibuka dan mata Mingyu membelalak kaget.

"I- ini,"

"Huh? Kenapa Mingyu-kun?" Nyonya Jeon melongokan kepalanya dan bertepuk tangan semangat. "Ah, ini waktu ulangtahun perusahaan! Bagaimana? Wonu-chan manis sekali, kan?"

' _BANGET!_ ' Mingyu menjerit dalam hati. Jemarinya terangkat untuk mengelus foto tersebut. Foto dimana Wonwoo memakai baju perempuan diumur sekitar lima tahunan.

Seketika pikirannya melayang.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

"Ibu! Aku gak mau memakai baju ini!" Mingyu kecil merengek pada sang Ibu yang sedari tadi berusaha menenangkannya. Nyonya Kim berdecak. "Kenapa Mingyu-ya? Kau terlihat tampan, nak."

"Tapi dasi ini bikin sesak Ibu~" Mingyu masih mengeluarkan rengekannya dan menarik-narik dasi kupu-kupu yang terpasang di lehernya.

Mingyu kecil kini berada disebuah gedung yang mengadakan pesta. Ia masih terlalu kecil dan tidak mengerti pesta apa yang diadakan, tapi yang jelas semua orang memakai pakaian yang rapi dan dirinya juga bersama noonanya.

Ibunya yang tengah mengandung calon adiknya menghela nafas. "Kau anak baik, kan, Kim Mingyu?"

Mingyu mengangguk dengan wajah cemberut.

Nyonya Kim tersenyum. "Anak baik tidak cerewet, sayang. Lagi pula dasi itu membuatmu tambah tampan."

Bibir Mingyu tambah cemberut kebawah. "Ibu~"

Bukannya menghiraukan rengekan Mingyu, Nyonya Kim malah memanggil anak sulungnya dan berkata untuk membujuk Mingyu.

Jika tidak mendengar perkataan Ibunya, maka Mingyu akan mendengar perkataan Kaeun.

Nyonya Kim memilih meninggalkan kedua anaknya dan pergi menemui suaminya sebentar. Kaeun menghela nafas. "Sudahlah, pakai saja dasinya. Adikku ini tambah tampan kok."

Mingyu malah menggembungkan pipinya. "Coba saja noona rasakan sesaknya bagaimana."

"Aku gak mungkin merasakannya, bodoh." Kaeun berucap malas. Kedua matanya menyapu seluruh isi gedung dan menemukan sebuah objek menarik untuk adiknya.

"Mingyu-ya, liat bocah perempuan disitu?" Kaeun menunjuk pada dua bocah perempuan yang saling bergandengan tangan. Bocah pertama terlihat feminim dengan dress berwarna pink pucat sedangkan yang satunya memakai celana kodok dengan kaus putih didalamnya dengan tambahan sebuah bando berwarna putih di kepalanya.

Mata Mingyu otomatis terfokus pada bocah kedua. Walaupun pakaiannya tidak seformal bocah pertama, tapi si bocah kedua benar-benar manis dengan pipinya yang tembem.

Ck, jangan salah. Biar masih bocah begini Mingyu sudah tau mana noona-noona cantik yang patut untuk ditaksir.

"M- manisnya," guman Mingyu dengan wajah melongo. Kaeun tersenyum menang. Ia tau jika mata Mingyu terfokus ke bocah yang memakai bando, bukan yang memakai dress. "Nah, bocah itu saja manis, masa' kau tidak mau kelihatan tampan juga dengan dasimu?"

Mata Mingyu berbinar menghadap Kaeun seketika. "Aku tampan! Kim Mingyu tampan dengan dasi ini, kan?"

"Sangat tampan!"

"Yoohoo! Ibu! Ayah! Mingyu sudah jadi anak baik sekarang!" Mingyu melarikan dirinya kepada sang Ibu dan Ayah yang sedang mengobrol dengan rekan bisnisnya.

Kaeun tersenyum jahil. "Dasar bocah. Gampang banget ditipu." Namun detik berikutnya Kaeun berpikir.

"A- apa Mingyu akan jadi orang kepedean kalau besar nanti?"

.

 _ **Flashback end**_

.

"Waktu itu perusahaan mengadakan pesta ulangtahun bertepatan dengan ulangtahun Ki-chan, noonanya Wonu-chan. Jadi Ki-chan meminta Wonu-chan menjadi adik perempuannya untuk malam itu. Tadinya Ki-chan ingin Hyuk-chan agar dijadikan adik perempuan, tapi kebetulan sekali Neneknya mengajak Hyuk-chan untuk berlibur di luar negeri." Nyonya Jeon ikut flashback. "Wonu-chan awalnya menolak, tapi melihat Ki-chan memohon dengan wajah memelas, Wonu-chan jadi mengiyakan permintaannya dengan syarat tidak memakai dress ataupun rok."

Mingyu jadi terkagum sendiri. Ia sebenarnya tak menyangka jika pernah bertemu Wonwoo dulu dalam keadaan seperti itu. Maksudnya, Wonwoo memakai baju perempuan seperti itu benar-benar greget dan Mingyu merasa beruntung karena pernah melihatnya secara langsung.

Hah, Mingyu rasanya ingin berterima kasih dengan noonanya Wonwoo juga siapapun yang memfoto Wonwoo dengan jumlah yang lumayan banyak ini.

Ia kembali menatap foto Wonwoo. "Wonwoo hyung benar-benar manis, Bi. Aku menyukainya."

Persetan dengan reaksi Nyonya Jeon ketika mendengar ucapannya, Mingyu hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Nah Mingyu-kun, kuharap setelah ini kau mau merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun. Aku tidak ingin Wonu-chan mengamuk karena seseorang tau aib yang menurutnya memalukan ini." Nyonya Jeon mengambil alih album tersebut dari Mingyu dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto yang tertempel disana lalu memberikannya pada Mingyu.

"Simpanlah sebagai imbalan untuk menjaga rahasia ini, Mingyu-kun."

.

Ingin sekali Mingyu berteriak sekeras-kerasnya lalu _fanboying_ di lantai ketika foto Wonwoo kecil sudah berada di tangannya.

-00-

Mingyu benar-benar tidur nyenyak semalam ditemani dengan foto Wonwoo disebelah bantalnya.

Dari bangun tidur sampai ia berada di kelaspun senyum sumringah tetap terpasang di wajahnya. Saat sarapan tadi juga Mingyu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menjerit jijik di hadapan Wonwoo yang masih memasang wajah emonya dan melirik padanya datar.

Dan karena sudah mendapat energi dari foto itulah, Mingyu sekarang berada di kelasnya dengan buku sejarah yang terbuka dan mulutnya yang berkomat-kamit mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sedari tadi.

"EY PARA JOMB– KIM MINGYU-SSHI?!"

Soonyoung yang baru memasuki kelas bersama Minghao dibelakangnya jadi terkaget sendiri melihat Mingyu duduk tenang dibangkunya. Soonyoung refleks memeluk Minghao. "M- MINGYU?! Astaga! Mingyu kita kenapa Tuhan!?"

Minghao lantas balas memeluk Soonyoung. "Mingyu kerasukan setan apa astaga."

"Permisi tuan Kwon, aku tau kau bersahabat dengan kekasihku, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa memeluknya seenaknya. Dan kau Xu Minghao, lepaskan pelukanmu itu." Suara datar itu berasal dari belakang Soonyoung dan Minghao. Si pacar Minghao itu sedari tadi mengekor pada dua makhluk kelas E itu dan melotot saat Soonyoung dan Minghao terlihat kaget saat akan memasuki kelas.

Soonyoung mengabaikan ucapan Junhui barusan dan menarik pemuda China itu untuk melongokan kepala kedalam kelasnya. "Lihat itu Wen Junhui! LIHAAATTT!"

Mata Junhui melotot seketika. "M- Mingyu?"

Minghao menepuk pundak Soonyoung dan memasang wajah terharunya. "Kita bisa menang taruhan kali ini, bung."

Kemudian mereka berdua berpelukan kembali, mengabaikan Junhui yang masih melotot.

Dengan langkah cepat Junhui mendekati meja Mingyu dengan Soonyoung dan Minghao yang diseretnya paksa. Ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya di depan wajah Mingyu. "Kim Mingyu? Hoy!"

Hanya anggukan dari Mingyu tanda ia mendengar panggilan Junhui dan itu membuat si pemuda China berdecak. Soonyoung agak bergidik dibelakang.

"Gimana kalau aku kena efek cinta Jihoon juga, Tuhan."

Membiarkan Mingyu fokus, Junhui duduk dimeja kekasihnya dan memilih memperhatikan Mingyu dengan Soonyoung dan Minghao.

.

.

"Kim Mingyu-sshi."

Suara berat itu memanggil Mingyu.

Bukan hanya Mingyu yang menoleh pada ambang pintu, seluruh siswa yang ada di kelas E pun ikut menoleh dan terlonjak kaget.

.

"JEON WONWOO?!"

.

"W- WONWOO-YA?!" dan itu suara Junhui yang menatap sahabatnya tak percaya. Sejak kapan Wonwoo sudi menginjakkan kaki di kelas E ataupun memanggil Mingyu?

Wonwoo memasang wajah datarnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan pada kantong celana dan ranselnya tersampir hanya di sebelah pundaknya. Oh, sepertinya ini kedua kalinya Wonwoo menjadi pusat perhatian karena berhubungan dengan Mingyu.

"Bisa ikut aku dan bawa juga tasmu, Mingyu-sshi?" pinta Wonwoo datar.

Mingyu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk kaku. Sedangkan Wonwoo setelahnya langsung pergi dari kelas E, membiarkan Mingyu menyusul dibelakangnya.

.

"BRO KITA MUSTI NYUSUL MEREKA!"

Teriakan Soonyoung mendapatkan anggukan semangat dari pasangan China tersebut.

.

Setelah menceritakan dengan cepat pada Seokmin dan Minkyung– yang baru mau masuk ke kelas dan langsung menjerit heboh di koridor, sekarang kelima anggota utama tim sukses Mingyu taken dengan Wonwoo kini bersembunyi dibalik dinding auditorium sekolah. Beberapa meter di depan mereka ada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang saling berhadapan.

Posisi mereka kini Seokmin yang paling atas, disusul Minkyung kemudian Soonyoung dan Junhui, dan paling bawah ada Minghao yang masih menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Sial! Apa yang mereka bicarakan oy!" Seokmin berdesis dan mencondongkan badannya, berharap bisa mendengar perkataan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Minkyung bergerak risih. "Jangan membuatku terdorong, bodoh!"

"Sst! Kalian bisa diam gak sih?" kini Soonyoung yang berdesis.

Lupakan sejenak lima orang tersebut dan beralih pada Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

"Jadi kenapa, hyung?" Mingyu bertanya dan Wonwoo agak iritasi mendengar Mingyu memanggilnya seakan mereka berdua akrab.

Wonwoo membuka tasnya dan menunjukkan kotak bekal berwarna merah. "Ibu salah memberikannya padaku."

Mingyu berguman 'oh' dan membuka tasnya, membiarkan Wonwoo meletakkan kotak bekalnya dan mengambil sendiri kotak bekal berwarna biru ditasnya.

"Akan sangat merepotkan jika temanmu tau ini," decak Wonwoo malas dan memakai ranselnya dengan benar kali ini. Mingyu memicing. "Temanku juga temanmu, hyung."

"Hanya Junhui dan Seokmin. Mungkin Minghao juga."

Mingyu menaikkan satu alisnya mendengar ucapan Wonwoo. "Kamu itu tsundere sekali."

"Aku tau itu." Wonwoo menjawabnya singkat.

Satu ide jahil muncul dipikiran Mingyu. Ia dengan terburu-buru mengeluarkan selembar foto yang kemarin diberikan Nyonya Jeon dan menunjukkannya pada Wonwoo.

"Padahal disini kamu manis sekali, hyung. Sayang sekali– EITS! Kau mau mengambilnya dariku, huh?" Mingyu memasang senyum mengejeknya dan menjauhkan foto Wonwoo dari jangkauan si objek foto ketika Wonwoo berusaha mengambilnya.

"Dari mana kau dapat itu, Mingyu-sshi?" raut wajah Wonwoo terlihat kaget bercampur panik. Sial sekali pemuda di hadapannya ini lebih tinggi beberapa senti dan memanfaatkan tingginya itu untuk membatalkan niatan Wonwoo untuk mengambil kembali fotonya.

Mingyu menyengir. "Dari Ibumu semalam. Hah, kamu manis banget, hyung. Bagaimana jika satu sekolah tau jika Jeon Wonwoo si siswa genius ini pernah memakai baju perempuan, ya?"

" _Go to hell right now_ , Mingyu-sshi."

"Aw, malaikat manis ini tega menyuruhku ke nereka sendiri? Enak saja." Mingyu tersenyum miring. "Kau mau aku kembalikan ini, hyung?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

"Tapi ada beberapa syarat."

 _Shit_. Perasaan Wonwoo mulai tak enak.

"Pertama, berhenti mengumpatiku. Cukup aku saja yang mengeluarkan sumpah serapah, mulutmu jangan. Simpan sumpah serapahmu untuk malam pertama kita nanti, sayang."

Bolehkan Wonwoo meninju wajah pemuda sialan di depannya ini?

"Jangan harap aku akan mendesah untukmu, sialan."

"Oh, pikiranmu ternyata mesum juga ya. Padahal aku gak bilang secara jelas loh." Mingyu tertawa terbahak melihat wajah Wonwoo yang mendadak memerah menahan emosi.

"Baiklah. Yang kedua, bantu aku belajar untuk ujian akhir nanti dan mendapat peringkat 100 besar."

 _The hell_. Wonwoo langsung melotot pada Mingyu. "Aku? Membantumu belajar? Yang benar saja!"

" _Well_ , istirahat nanti foto ini sudah ada di mading."

"Kau benar-benar bocah brengsek, Kim Mingyu."

"Dan kamu yang sudah membuatku brengsek begini, Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu menanggapi santai. "Sudah kubilang jika aku ini enggak bodoh-bodoh amat. Kau bisa dengan mudah mengajariku nanti."

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Mustahil orang sepertimu bisa masuk peringkat 100 besar, bodoh!"

"Ck, asal kau tau jika aku memegang prinsip 'tidak ada yang tidak mungkin' di hidupku, hyung." balas Mingyu. "Fotomu akan kukembalikan dengan jaminan aibmu akan tetap aman sampai kita menikah."

" _Fuck off_ , Mingyu-sshi. Jangan berharap lebih." Wonwoo melangkahkan kaki melewati Mingyu dan pemuda tiang itu kembali menggodanya. "Aku benar-benar akan memasangnya di mading–"

" _FINE_! Aku akan membantumu. Puas?!" Wonwoo membalikkan badannya dan berucap dengan tak ikhlas. Mingyu mengangguk semangat. "Sangat puas."

 _Hah_ , Wonwoo benar-benar terpaksa melakukan ini.

"Mulai malam ini aku akan membantumu. Dan jangan meminta belas kasihan padaku sekalipun. Ikuti kata-kataku dan jangan mengeluh mengantuk sekalipun itu sudah lewat tengah malam." Wonwoo berucap tegas. "Peringkat 100 besar kebanyakan berasal dari kelas A dan B. Sangat susah menempatkan anak kelas E disana, apalagi bocah sepertimu."

"Aku tau dan aku akan berusaha sekuat mungkin, hyung."

Wonwoo menatap sejenak Mingyu kemudian memilih pergi dari sana. Ia merasa bisa stress memikirkan akan men _tutor_ Mingyu.

Sedangkan Mingyu kini bersiul-siul senang sebelum mengekori Wonwoo dengan jarak agak jauh untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

.

Kembali sejenak pada tim sukses Mingyu yang berakhir dengan saling mengumpati satu sama lain karena terlalu rempong dengan posisi mereka tadi.

"Sekarang mereka berdua pergi dan kita gak mendapatkan apa-apa, bodoh!" Minghao berseru kesal. Ia yang berada paling bawah dan juga korban tindihan dari keempat temannya yang lain karena Soonyoung mendorong-dorong Junhui sehingga membuat keseimbangan yang lain hilang begitu saja.

Minkyung merapikan seragamnya dan menyibak rambut panjangnya ke belakang. "Tapi setidaknya kita melihat mereka bertukar bekal, Minghao-ya!"

"Oh, ini tanda Wonwoo sudah mulai belok?" Soonyoung berguman penuh harap. "Kalau iya, aku berharap Jihoon untuk segera menyusul HEUHEHE."

"Cengiranmu itu mesum, Kwon Soonyoung." Seokmin memandang Soonyoung jijik. "Dan ingat jika Wonwoo hyung menyukai Jieqiong. Bagaimana bisa dia belok begitu saja dalam sehari?"

"Lebih baik balik ke kelas. Dan kau Kim Minkyung, kepoin Jieqiong saat jam klubmu mulai." Perintah Junhui.

Keempat yang lain membentuk postur hormat.

" _Aye, aye, Captain!_ "

-00-

Jihoon menatap aneh pada Wonwoo yang sedari tadi melamun dengan sebelah tangan yang menopang kepalanya. Wonwoo sudah cukup aneh hari ini– lebih tepatnya aneh setelah anak kelas E menembaknya begitu saja.

"Ya! Jeon Wonwoo!" Jihoon memukul lengan Wonwoo yang digunakan untuk menopang kepalanya sendiri, membuat Wonwoo terkaget dan menatap nyalang pada Jihoon. "Kenapa sih?"

"Kita kesini untuk menyelesaikan tugas. Bukan membuatku melihatmu melamun begitu saja!" semprot Jihoon. Wonwoo menghela nafas dan membetulkan duduknya. "Maaf."

Jihoon berdecak kesal. Ia memberikan sebuah buku pada Wonwoo dan berdiri dari duduknya. "Cari jawabannya disini. Aku ke toilet sebentar." Dan meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja.

Untuk kedua kalinya Wonwoo menghela nafas. Ini sebenarnya sudah jam pulang namun ia dan Jihoon tertahan di sekolah untuk menyelesaikan tugas kelompok mereka di perpustakaan. Jihoon itu orangnya ingin cepat beres semua urusannya, maka jika diberi tugas sebisa mungkin diselesaikan pada hari itu juga. Wonwoo juga begitu sih sebenarnya, tapi hari ini dia sedikit pusing dan ingin cepat pulang.

' _Semuanya gara-gara si tiang sialan itu,_ ' Wonwoo membatin kesal.

.

"Loh, Wonwoo sunbae belum pulang?"

Suara lembut itu refleks membuat Wonwoo mendongakan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku gak mungkin ada disini jika aku sudah pulang, Jieqiong-ah."

Siswi yang dipanggil Jieqiong itu terkekeh dan berjalan menelusuri buku-buku yang ada. "Keberatan jika aku berada disini sebentar, sunbae? Aku butuh referensi untuk tugas sastraku." Tanyanya. Wonwoo berdehem. "Silahkan saja."

Dan selanjutnya hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Wonwoo sesekali akan mencuri pandang pada Jieqiong yang duduk di ujung meja seberangnya. Terlihat serius sekali adik tingkatnya itu dan Wonwoo gemas sendiri.

Tak berapa lama, pesan _kakao_ terpampang di _display_ ponselnya. Pesan dari Jihoon.

.

 _Aku ada di rak ujung. Tetaplah disitu dan bermodus ria dengan Jieqiong. Aku kembali saat Jieqiong pergi nanti. Semangat Jeon!_

.

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Jihoon mendukungnya untuk tetap lurus, tidak seperti Junhui dan Seokmin yang terang-terangan ingin ia berbelok pada Mingyu.

Bukannya ia tidak suka disuruh untuk belok, sih. Tapi orang yang menyukainya itu yang membuat Wonwoo _ilfeel._ Kim Mingyu secara fisik memang menang, tapi sifatnya itu yang bukan tipe Wonwoo.

Lagi pula, Wonwoo itu sebenarnya _bisex_ dan pernah menyukai seniornya yang laki-laki dulu. Hanya Jihoon yang tau tentang itu karena Jihoon adalah tempat Wonwoo untuk menceritakan orang yang disukainya. Bercerita pada Junhui atau Seokmin tentang perasaannya hanya akan mendapat jeritan heboh dari mereka berdua, belum lagi mulut mereka yang seperti ember bocor.

Sudah cukup Wonwoo bercerita tentang gadis yang disukainya sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama dulu pada kedua sahabat anehnya dan mendapat jeritan heboh hingga keesokannya berita tersebut tersebar luas di sekolahnya. Wonwoo bersumpah tidak akan mengulang kesalahan yang sama lagi kali ini.

"Wonwoo sunbae, apa kau sudah selesai?"

Wonwoo agak gelagapan saat Jieqiong melihat kearahnya. Ia meringis. "Sedikit lagi. Kau sudah selesai?"

Jieqiong menggeleng. Ia membereskan buku-bukunya sekalian membawa buku referensinya. "Tidak sih. Masih ada beberapa yang harus kucari tapi aku harus lanjut ke klub secepatnya. Aku duluan, sunbae!"

Sebelum Jieqiong melangkah lebih jauh, Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya dan berkata gugup, "A-apa kau punya waktu besok? M- maksudku, mau pulang bersama?"

Jieqiong menoleh, menatap Wonwoo bingung. "Pulang bersama? Kapan?"

"B-besok." Wonwoo berdehem. "Itu juga jika kau gak keberatan."

 _Hm_.

Jieqiong berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah sunbae. Sampai jumpa besok~" Jieqiong melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sedangkan Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya diudara.

"Yes!"

Beberapa detik kemudian Jihoon muncul dihadapannya sembari tersenyum jahil. "Mendapatkan apa yang kau mau, Jeon Woo?"

Wonwoo tersenyum sumringah. "Masih tahap awal, Jihoon-ah."

.

Dan keduanya tidak tau sedari tadi ada seorang siswa yang mendengar percakapan mereka di rak sebelah.

"Fufufu, hanya sekali ini aku biarkan Wonwoo-ya. Besok-besok aku gak bakal kasih kesempatan untukmu."

-00-

"Kau ingin belajar apa dulu?"

"Engh, matematika?"

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia kini sudah berada di kamar Mingyu dan duduk di lantai. Diseberangnya ada Mingyu yang terlihat gugup.

' _Dasar alay. Begini saja gugup._ ' Wonwoo membatin. "Aku tau kau menyukaiku tapi berhentilah terlihat gugup seperti itu. Menjijikkan, Mingyu-sshi." Mingyu seketika merilekskan tubuhnya.

Untung Mingyu cinta Wonwoo, jadi dia gak begitu peduli dengan kata-kata menusuk dari si tsundere. _Kokoro_ _1_ Mingyu benar-benar kuat, bung.

Wonwoo meraih buku matematika Mingyu dan bertanya, "Sampai mana dipelajari?"

"Sama seperti di kelasmu, hyung."

"Kau pikir aku mendengar perkataan guruku?" Wonwoo berkata datar. Mingyu mengelus dada sabar. Ia meraih notes kecilnya. "Sampai bab 3."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia mengambil pulpen Mingyu yang tersedia dan mulai menandai beberapa bagian dari buku tersebut.

"Ada beberapa poin penting disini. Aku akan memberikan soal dan kau harus mengerjakannya, Kim Mingyu." ucap Wonwoo. Ia meraih buku catatan Mingyu dan menuliskan sebuah soal kemudian memberikannya pada Mingyu lagi. "Kerjakan."

 _Krik krik._

Mingyu melongo melihat soal yang Wonwoo berikan. Ia menelan ludah dan menoleh pada Wonwoo, memamerkan cengirannya. "A- aku–"

Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Kau memperhatikan gurumu atau tidak sebenarnya, Mingyu-sshi?"

"M- maaf!"

.

.

"Semingguan ini kamu ikuti jadwal ini. Tidak ada waktu untukmu jika ingin bermain-main denganku."

Mingyu menelan ludahnya melihat jadwal yang Wonwoo sodorkan padanya. Ini benar-benar sial untuk Mingyu, bung!

Wonwoo meraih buku lain segera. "Hari ini aku akan membuatmu menghapal semua rumus matematika."

Mingyu melotot. "T- tapi ini sudah tengah malam, hyung!"

"Lalu?" Wonwoo menatapnya santai. "Sudah kubilang untuk gak mengeluh sedikitpun walaupun sudah tengah malam, Mingyu-sshi."

.

Mingyu harus melakukan semuanya karena dia cinta Wonwoo, yosh!

-00-

"ANJIR! SERIUSAN?!"

Jeritan Minkyung, Seokmin, Junhui, dan Minghao memenuhi seisi kantin saat jam makan siang keesokan harinya. Kelima anggota utama tim sukses Mingyu itu berkumpul disebuah meja dipojokkan kantin.

Hah, beruntung sekali Mingyu sedang dipanggil guru kesiswaan karena tertidur di kelas tadi, mereka berlima bisa bebas membahas rencana Wonwoo untuk pulang bareng Jieqiong nanti.

Soonyoung– si pembawa berita hot pada keempat sahabatnya yang lain, mengangguk serius. Ia mengisyaratkan yang lain untuk mendekat seperti anggota-anggota _genk_ di film jika sedang berdiskusi. _Ekhem_ , Soonyoung ingin dong sekali-kali berlagak seperti Junhui yang membawa berita heboh pertama kali (re: Wonwoo suka dengan Jieqiong)

"Ini sudah masuk tahap pertama. Kita musti siap strategi, bung." Soonyoung membuka suara. "Target itu tsundere tingkat dewa– walaupun lebih dewa Jihoon-ku, _uhuk_."

"Dikata kita lagi di film-film _action_ , gitu?" Minkyung menyahut. "Itu menggelikan, Kwon Soonyoung."

Soonyoung manyun. "Sekali-kali biarin aku buat kayak gini kenapa? Kemarin Junhui juga berlagak seperti ini kamu gak protes sama sekali."

"Itu karena wajahmu lawak, gak cocok buat beginian." Seokmin memasang wajah polosnya. Soonyoung melotot. "Sial–"

"Hush! Balik ke topik, deh. Ini lagi di posisi gawat, tau!" Junhui menengahi. Ia berdehem sebentar. "Jadi pulangan ini kita ikuti mereka berdua. Jangan sampai ketahuan."

"Asal gak rempong sih, gak bakal ketahuan." Minghao melirik pada Soonyoung dan Seokmin bergantian. "Kalian tuh yang biasanya rempong."

" _Excuse me_? Si Minkyung juga kali." Seokmin berseru tak terima.

"Lanjut!" potong Junhui cepat melihat Minkyung yang sudah siap beranarkis ria pada Seokmin. "Begitu bel langsung kumpul di pojokan gerbang. Gak pakai lama."

" _Aye, aye, captain!_ "

Junhui tersenyum sumringah. "Bagus! Soonyoung dan Minghao, kalian berdua jangan buat Mingyu curiga. Aku kasih toleransi buat kalian telat lima menitan."

"Siap, hyung sayang~"

Soonyoung menatap Minghao jijik.

.

"SUDAH SIAP, GAES?!"

"SUDAH, _CAPTAIN_!"

Junhui melebarkan senyumannya. Ia berbalik badan menatap Wonwoo yang berdiri jauh di depannya sambil sesekali melihat jam di tangannya. Kelimanya kini bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak. Masa bodo dengan orang-orang yang melihat mereka aneh.

"BROH! OKNUM MENDEKAT BROH!" Seokmin langsung menjerit heboh dan memukul-mukul punggung Junhui saat dilihatnya Jieqiong keluar dari gedung dan berjalan menuju Wonwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Semuanya siap-siap! Jangan bikin ribut." Intruksi Junhui. Sontak keempat yang lainnya berbaris di belakang Junhui, menunggu aba-aba dari ketua mereka.

Mereka berlima harus menunggu agak lama karena Wonwoo dan Jieqiong menyempatkan diri terlebih dahulu untuk mengobrol di depan gerbang.

Merasa agak pegal dengan posisinya, Minghao sedikit merenggangkan badannya dan pada saat itulah kedua matanya menangkap sosok Mingyu yang baru keluar dari gedung sekolah. "H-hyung!" Minghao menepuk-nepuk punggung Soonyoung dan sontak membuat yang lain mengikuti arah tangan Minghao.

 _Krik krik_.

Ini benar-benar bahaya buat mereka.

.

.

"Hah, aku gak pernah nyangka bakal nge _stalk_ orang yang lagi nge _stalking_ gebetannya." Minkyung mendesah dibalik bangunan toko, memperhatikan Mingyu yang berakhir men _stalking_ Wonwoo dan Jieqiong beberapa meter di depan mereka.

Bingung dengan keadaan yang ada?

Oke, jadi karena Mingyu melihat Wonwoo dan Jieqiong yang mengobrol berdua, ia memutuskan untuk bersembunyi sebentar di balik pohon dan mengikuti targetnya begitu saja tanpa mengetahui jika kelima sahabatnya yang lain tengah mengawasinya di balik semak-semak.

Terjadilah adegan dimana Tim sukses Mingyu mengikuti Mingyu yang sedang mengikuti Wonwoo dan Jieqiong (pst: jangan pada pusing bacanya-_-)

Sebenarnya agak susah sih untuk mereka berlima agar tetap kalem saat mengikuti Mingyu. Pasti saja Minkyung dan Seokmin akan membuat ulah atau ketika Soonyoung dan Minghao rempong sendiri karena terkadang harus berhenti mendadak dan mencari tempat sembunyi jika terlalu dekat dengan Mingyu.

Hah, Junhui disini sebagai ketua benar-benar lelah jadinya.

"Stop, stop!" Junhui berhenti mendadak dan menyeret keempat yang lain untuk bersembunyi dibalik tong sampah. Bodo dengan omelan yang lain karena harus berdekatan dengan tong sampah.

"Kenapa musti dibalik sini, Wen?! Aku bisa bau nantinya, bodoh. Gimana kalau Jihoon gak mau dekat-dekat denganku lagi?" omel Soonyoung. Junhui menyikutnya. "Diem. Perhatiin mereka. Lagian mau kamu bau atau enggak juga Jihoon gak bakal peduli."

 _Jleb, jleb, jleb._ Soonyoung musti kuat, yosh!

Mereka– atau lebih tepatnya Wonwoo sudah sampai di depan rumah Jieqiong dan bercakap-cakap sebentar sebelum Jieqiong masuk ke rumahnya. Posisi Mingyu yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon agak jauh dari rumah Jieqiong dan Junhui dkk yang posisinya lebih jauh lagi di balik tong sampah.

Junhui musti mempertajam pendengarannya karena posisi kurang strategis begini ck.

.

Wonwoo memutar balik badannya dan baru beberapa langkah ia dikejutkan oleh kemunculan Mingyu tiba-tiba.

"M- Mingyu-sshi?"

"Kenapa bisa pulang bareng Jieqiong, hyung?" Mingyu bertanya _to the point_. Tatapannya jadi datar dan Wonwoo berdecak. "Ada yang salah kalau aku pulang bareng Jieqiong?"

"Tentu saja. Jalan rumahmu bahkan beda arah dengan Jieqiong!"

Duh, Junhui dkk berasa lagi nonton drama sekarang.

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Urusannya denganmu apa?"

Mingyu bungkam dan itu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum miring. "Kau hanya menghabiskan waktumu, Mingyu–"

"Kau menyukai Jieqiong, hyung?"

"Huh?!" mata Wonwoo memicing seketika. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau menyukai Jieqiong, Wonwoo hyung?" ulang Mingyu. Nadanya terdengar beda dan itu membuat Wonwoo tak nyaman.

Wonwoo berdehem. "Kalau iya kenapa, kalau enggak juga kenapa?"

"Aku serius hyung!"

"Dan aku juga serius, Mingyu-sshi." Balas Wonwoo malas. "Berhenti mengganggu urusanku segala macam. Kau tinggal di rumahku bukan berarti kau bisa tau urusan pribadiku."

 _Bruk_.

Seketika Junhui dkk ambruk dan melotot satu sama lain. "M- Mingyu tinggal bareng Wonwoo?!"

 _Homina homina_. Ini jadi mengingatkan mereka pada sebuah drama.

Mingyu berdecak. "Tapi aku menyukaimu, hyung."

"Terus?" Wonwoo merasa lelah tiba-tiba dengan tiang di depannya ini. "Aku hargai perasaan sukamu itu, Mingyu-sshi. Tapi kamu gak bisa memaksaku untuk membalasnya. Aku sama sekali gak ada perasaan untukmu."

Rahang Mingyu mengeras. "Karena aku kelas E, begitu?"

"Itu salah satu faktor dari sekian banyak alasan." Wonwoo berucap dengan datar. Tak ada emosi sama sekali di wajahnya. Ia berjalan melewati Mingyu dan berucap, "Cepat pulang. Aku masih punya janji untuk men _tutor_ mu nanti malam."

.

' _Persetan jika aku egois atau semacamnya. Kau itu punyaku, Jeon Wonwoo!'_

 **-TBC-**

EWOY AKU NULIS APAAN INI AAAAA /guling-guling/

Uhuk. Berasa ini chap paling absurd dah, salahi tangan-tanganku yang ngetik. Otakku udah nyusun cerita dan gak begini hasilnya /tabok/

Q&A sebentar yak!

\- Ini remake dari naughty kiss?

= mungkin tepatnya ini keinspirasi deh ya? Soalnya aku cuma ngambil beberapa bagian sama dialog aja yang sama. Gak bakal sepenuhnya ngikuti naughty kiss.

Dari chap pertama aku udah bilang kalau ini keinspirasi dari itazura na kiss a.k.a naughty kiss. Fyi aku gak nonton naughty kiss, aku nontonnya itazura na kiss aja versi jepangnya. Lebih greget sih buat aku wk

\- Konfliknya gimana?

= buat konflik aku gak bakal bikin yang drama amat kok. Ya konflik kecil-kecilan aja lah. Mereka masih muda udah dikasih konflik berat kan kasian wk

\- Kakaknya wonu siapa sih?

= nah diatas udah aku kasih hint tuh. 'Ki-chan' itu cuma nama panggilan. Kakaknya wonu disini bukan oc ya, dia itu artis terus katanya mirip sama wonu wk. Coba ditebak siapa

\- Jieqiong sama Minkyung itu member mana?

= mereka itu traineenya pledis, pada join di produce101. Adek-adeknya svt tuh. Tapi sayangnya minkyung udah dieliminasi;( mereka juga sempet kok jadi back dancer bareng svt buat performnya hello venus, nampil juga beberapa di mv mansae wk

\- Tsundere itu apa?

= itu istilah dimana orang bakal akting kayak gak mau gitu, tapi sebenernya suka/? Duh gimana ya, singkatnya sih orang yang gengsinya parah gak mau ngakuin feeling mereka sebenarnya gitu. maaf nih kalau salah hehe

\- Author cewek atau cowok? Manggilnya apa?

= aku mah gender multifungsi/g. Menurut ngana sekalian gender ku apaan? Wk buat yang seumuran panggil aja opex. Unyu kan namaku/ggg

\- Main rp dimana aja?

= aku cuma main rp di twitter. Ngetg jadi anak svt. Ada yang mau kufollow? Hahay;33

.

Keysip. Kali ini aku gak sempet bales review ya, jadi gantinya Q&A ini. Next chap inshaallah aku balas dah wkwk

Thanks for; bbihunminkook; 17MissCarat; BSion; inisapaseh; Newbiebarbie00; XiayuweLiu; syahaaz; Inne751; KimJi17CARAT; Firdha858; lulu-shi; Iceu Doger; Jeonwonw; svmnteen; Anna-Love 17Carats; NichanJung; N-Yera48; jihokr; svtvisual; Yeri960; H-nifa; wonuemo; Byun924; Zahra492; okwonn17; AllSoo; mingyussi; Guest(blehbleh); Guest(carat); Guest(ririsasa); Guest(angelchonsa); Guest(karina); Freelancer269; Guest(elfishynurul); Guest(KakakIparJeonBohyuk); babykookiies; BLUEFIRE0805; kimxjeon; ; joysberry

And ofc silent readers ye wkwk

Aku gak nyangka reviewnya udah tembus 100+ masa huhu, padahal ini absurd /merendah/ /tabok/

Makasih juga buat **svtvisual** yang udah ngebenerin kata-kata panggilan disini/? Aku seneng udah dikasih tau gitu wk

Mungkin itu aja. Next inshaallah gak bakal lama, doain aja aku ada mood ngetik. Sini yang mau kritik saran segala macam come to me beibeh/njs

.

Pst: svt kambek april dan aku gak siap sama sekali. AKU PENASARAN SAMA KONSEP MEREKA GIMANA DAN JEONWOO DAPET BERAPA BANYAK PARTNYA HUHU


	6. Step by Step

Going Crazy

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie

Rated T

Romance | Family | Friendship(?)

©jxngwoo

Warn: Yaoi/BoysLove/Typo(s)/Absurd language(?)/Swearing words!

Don't be so serious, guys.

-00-

 **Step by Step**

-00-

Mingyu itu bukan tipe orang yang betah berdiam diri lama-lama. Sebisa mungkin dia akan membuat suara atau paling tidak bersenandung kecil. _Well_ , Mingyu akan melakukan itu jika keadaan tidak secanggung sekarang.

Dihadapannya ada Wonwoo yang terfokus pada soal-soal yang diketiknya lalu diprint kemudian untuk Mingyu kerjakan. Sedari awal Wonwoo masuk kamarnya, pemuda berwajah emo itu tidak membuka suara sama sekali. Ia hanya akan berguman jika Mingyu mencoba berbicara padanya dan Mingyu merasa bersalah sekarang.

Mingyu tau ia salah sudah menanyai privasi Wonwoo, kok. Tapi ia tak menyangka reaksi Wonwoo akan sampai seperti ini. Jadi lebih dingin dan itu menakutkan untuk Kim Mingyu. Untungnya hati Mingyu kebal diginiin Wonwoo.

Saat sudah selesai meng _print_ soal, Wonwoo memberikannya langsung pada Mingyu tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Mingyu menghela nafas panjang.

"Hyung,"

 _Krik._

"Wonwoo hyung,"

Wonwoo hanya melirik dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku minta maaf soal tadi," Jeda sebentar. "Aku tau aku salah. Aku gak seharusnya kepo soal privasimu."

 _Hum._

"Aku cuma gak bisa tahan ngeliat kamu pulang bareng Jieqiong. Apalagi kamu keliatan bahagia banget. Aku cemburu jadinya, hyung. Kenapa bukan aku yang bikin kamu bahagia gitu? Kenapa harus Jie–"

"Diamlah Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo membuka suaranya dan Mingyu terkesiap. "Jujur saja, kata-katamu itu bikin geli– dan aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Mingyu refleks melotot. "Serius?"

"Ya."

' _MAMAAAAA, MINGYU MAU NANGIS MAMAAAAAA._ ' Itu jeritan hati Mingyu sembari memasang wajah histerisnya.

Wonwoo dihadapannya mengernyit dan bergidik setelahnya. Sudah ketahuan apa yang Mingyu pikirkan, Wonwoo tak perlu capek-capek bertanya. Maka dari itu dia menyenggol kaki Mingyu dari bawah meja dan berkata datar, "cepat kerjakan soalnya, Mingyu-sshi."

"Siap hyung!"

-00-

Mingyu merasa sedikit lebih segar hari ini karena sudah dimaafkan Wonwoo, jadilah ia berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya dan baru saja ia berdiri diambang pintu, suara teriakan dari dalam kelas menyapa telinganya.

"KIM MINGYU-SSHI!"

" _HOLY SHIT_ KWON SOONYOUNG! Harus banget teriak sepagi ini?! Supaya apa hah?!" Mingyu langsung menyemprot Soonyoung yang langsung berlari kearahnya sesaat ia sampai di depan kelas. Oh bukan hanya Soonyoung, teman-temannya yang lain juga mengekori Soonyoung dan sekarang memberinya tatapan menuntut. Mingyu jadi bingung ingin gugup atau tertawa sekarang. Karena demi apapun wajah Soonyoung juga Seokmin jadi tambah lawak menatapnya begitu.

"Jangan natap gitu. Muka kalian lawak semua– ANJIR KALIAN NGAPAIN WOY!?"

"DIAM MINGYU-SSHI!"

.

Hah, sepagi ini Mingyu harus rela diseret kawanan setannya.

.

"Jadi Kim Mingyu," Junhui membuka suara setelah berhasil menyeret Mingyu menuju samping auditorium, tempat teraman untuk mengintrogasi bung. "Kita semua nge _stalk_ kamu yang kemarin lagi nge _stalk_ Wonwoo sama Jieqiong."

 _Hm_?

Sang tersangka hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Terus?"

Minghao angkat bicara sekarang, "Kau..., tinggal bersama Wonwoo hyung?"

 _Krek._

Suara dibalik semak-semak membuat keenamnya mengalihkan pandangannya. Satu sama lain saling pandang sebelum Soonyoung hendak mendekati semak-semak namun dicegah Seokmin. "Biarin aja. Paling juga kucing."

"Yakin kucing?"

"Diem deh, Kwon."

Soonyoung mingkem seketika. Minkyung berdehem. "Jadi Kim Mingyu, kau beneran tinggal sama Wonwoo oppa, kan?"

"Kalau iya kenapa, kalau enggak kenapa– ADUDUH JANGAN TARIK RAMBUTKU, BODOH!" Seokmin dengan sigap menarik rambut Mingyu. "Kita serius, sialan."

Mingyu manyun. "Itu rahasia, tau."

"Jadi beneran nih kamu serumah sama Wonwoo?" Junhui memastikan lagi dan Mingyu mengangguk. "Kalian lebih baik diam atau aku bisa dikacangi Wonwoo hyung lagi."

Minghao memasang senyum mengejek. "Bukannya emang sering dikacangi Wonwoo hyung, ya?"

" _Fak_ Minghao-sshi."

Minkyung melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Mingyu heran. "Kenapa gak cerita-cerita, sih?"

"Wonwoo hyung melarang, bahkan aku gak boleh kasih tau Seokmin sama Junhui hyung." jelasnya.

Junhui dan Seokmin saling pandang malas. "Dasar tsundere sialan. Padahal kita sudah temenan lama." Nada bicara Seokmin dibuat sok sedih dan Junhui mengikutinya. "Wonwoo jahat sama aku. Apalah arti persahabatan kepompong kita ini."

"Kepompong apaan kalian. Ember bocoh mah iya." Soonyoung bersungut. Ia beralih pada Mingyu. "Dan kamu sudah tau kan tsunderemu itu suka Jieqiong? Gak mau nyerah?"

Mingyu menyengir. "Emang ada kata nyerah dikamus hidupku? Enggak kan?"

Dan Soonyoung menarik leher Mingyu sedikit agar bisa dirangkulnya dan tersenyum sumringah. "Mari kita luluhkan uke tsundere kita, bung!"

"Yosh! Fighting Kwon!"

"Fighting Kim!"

Keduanya lalu berpelukan sambil mutar-mutar ditempat. Keempat orang yang lain _face plam_.

"Gak kesiksa tinggal satu atap sama tsunderemu, Gyu?" Minghao bertanya, menghentikan aksi Mingyu dan Soonyoung itu. Mingyu menggeleng. "Gak sama sekali. Malah enak, bisa deket sama calon mertua."

"..."

"Hehe,"

"..."

"Rasanya aku pengen juga serumah sama Jihoon– _Dafuq_!Ribut amat sih!" Soonyoung berseru kesal dan mendekat pada semak-semak yang dari tadi _grasak grusuk_. Dia risih, bung. Gak suka dia kalau ada yang ganggu saat dia lagi ngayal tinggal serumah sama Jihoon.

Dan alangkah terkejutnya Soonyoung ketika melihat dibelakang semak-semak. Bukan kucing yang di dapatnya melainkan–

"LEE JIHOON?!"

"HAH?!"

Jihoon yang ketahuan mengintip refleks berlari menjauh disusul dengan Soonyoung yang mengejarnya. "YA LEE JIHOON! TUNGGU AKU SAYANG!"

"NAJIS KWON SOONYOUNG!"

 _Krik krik._

"... Jadi dari tadi Jihoon hyung yang nguping?" itu Minghao yang melongo.

"Bukan kucing nih jadinya?" Junhui memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Gak nyangka Jihoon hyung bisa nguping juga." Seokmin berkata dengan watados.

"Kau bisa dalam masalah kalau Jihoon oppa ngelapor ke Wonwoo oppa, Kim." Minkyung menguap mengatakannya.

.

.

.

Mata Mingyu seketika melotot.

"MATI AKU!"

-00-

Jihoon mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya sambil berlari entah kemana dengan Soonyoung yang masih mengejarnya. Ini masih pagi dan Jihoon harus mandi di kamar ganti dan mengganti seragamnya sebelum bel masuk karena makhluk sialan yang masih mengejarnya.

Seharusnya Jihoon memilih jalan lain sehabis dari gedung eskul, bukan malah melewati samping auditorium dan bertemu Mingyu dkk kemudian mencuri dengar omongan mereka– Jihoon gak mau mengakui jika dia nguping omong-omong.

"Sial!"

Jihoon berhenti berlari dan membalikkan badannya. Kakinya tanpa sadar membawanya ke ujung koridor lantai dua dekat gudang, dimana jarang ada siswa yang melewati tempat itu dan sialnya ia tak bisa kabur kemana-mana lagi karena siswa yang baru mengganti warna rambutnya menjadi _dark brown_ di hadapannya sudah memblokade jalannya.

"Kamu gak bisa kabur lagi, Jihoon _ie_." Soonyoung menyengir lebar dan itu terlihat menyebalkan untuk Jihoon. "Cengiranmu najisin, Kwon."

Soonyoung mingkem seketika. Kata-kata dari gebetannya ini nyakitin tapi Soonyoung suka. Jadi ia dengan cepat mengeluarkan seringainya. "Seneng gak tadi ngupingnya, sayang?"

Jihoon melotot. "Apaan sih!" ia ingin coba membentak tapi malah terdengar gugup. Ingatkan Jihoon untuk menendang pedang Soonyoung dilain kesempatan nanti.

"Jangan gugup gitu." Soonyoung mendekat masih dengan seringai di wajahnya. "Aku cuma bertanya, Jihoon _ie_. Mukamu santai aja, jangan kayak orang mau diperkosa begitu."

 _Fak_.

Mulut manusia aneh dihadapannya ingin sekali Jihoon jahit. Ah, atau kalau bisa Jihoon lenyapkan makhluk dihadapannya ini.

"Berhenti mendekatiku, Kwon." Soonyoung menulikan pendengarannya sementara dan tetap mendekati Jihoon sampai terpojok di pagar pembatas. "Kutebak, Wonwoo belum ada kasih tau kamu soal Mingyu, kan?"

Jihoon terdiam dan Soonyoung menganggapnya sebagai 'iya', ia melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya, "Kuharap kamu bisa diajak kerja sama buat tutup mulut, Jihoon _ie_."

"Kenapa aku harus?" Jihoon membuka suara, mendongak sedikit agar bisa menatap Soonyoung tajam. "Aku bisa bertanya pada Wonwoo sesukaku. Bukan urusanmu atau sahabat-sahabat anehmu."

Soonyoung dengan cepat mencengkram sebelah tangan Jihoon dan menatapnya tajam. "Begini ya, Jihoon sayang. Aku cuma gak mau Mingyu makin kena tsunderenya sahabat emomu itu. Uke tsundere itu sudah bikin repot, jangan sengaja ditambah kompor biar makin ribet."

"Salah siapa suka sama yang tsundere?!" Jihoon bertanya sinis dan Soonyoung menghela nafas. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jihoon dan berbicara di depan wajah tsunderenya. "Kamu harus ngerti kalau perasaan gak bisa milih-milih orang buat disukai. Mau tipe tsundere, yandere, atau dere-dere yang lain ya gak bisa dicegah. Kamu pintar, tapi kenapa gak bisa ngehargai perasaan orang lain, Lee Jihoon? Aku suka kamu dan Mingyu suka Wonwoo. Ya sudah, gitu aja. Perasaan kayak gini muncul gitu aja, kamu gak bisa salahin siapa-siapa."

 _Hm._

"Aku tau kamu gak suka sama anak kelas E kayak aku atau Mingyu. Tapi bisa hargai sedikit aja cara kita buat dapetin kamu sama Wonwoo?"

"Gimana mau ngehargai kalau cara kalian berdua alay begitu?" Jihoon berkata datar. "Dan jangan malah curhat begitu, Kwon." Ia mendorong badan Soonyoung dan melepas genggaman Soonyoung di tangannya. "Pergi sekarang dan aku janji gak bakal ngebahas ini dihadapan Wonwoo."

"... Kau yakin?" Soonyoung agak ragu namun Jihoon memutar matanya malas. "Aku serius."

Soonyoung mengerjap beberapa kali lalu mengulum senyum lebar. Ia berjalan mundur lalu berkata, "Hah, kayak gini gimana aku bisa _move on_ dari kamu, Jihoon. Tunggu aku ngedapetin hatimu, ya!"

Dan Soonyoung ngeloyor pergi begitu saja sambil bersiul-siul senang. Meninggalkan Jihoon yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

.

Jihoon merosot begitu saja ke lantai saat Soonyoung sudah tak terlihat. Sebelah tangannya terangkat menyentuh dada bagian kirinya yang berdegup tak beraturan.

"Y- yang tadi itu apa?"

-00-

Siswi dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata tengah berjalan santai menuju ruang jurnalistik dengan seorang siswa yang mengekor dibelakangnya– mari kita sebut siswa itu dengan nama Kim Minkyung dan siswa yang mengekor dengan nama Lee Seokmin.

"Najisin. Berasa aku jadi pengawalmu ngikutin dari belakang gini." Seokmin ngedumel dan membetulkan tasnya juga tas Minkyung yang tersampir di kedua bahunya. Minkyung melirik sebentar lalu berkata lempeng, "Kamu cowok. Sudah seharusnya jadi pengawal cewek kayak aku."

" _Fak_ Kim Minkyung."

Minkyung tertawa dan membuka pintu ruang jurnalistik masih dengan Seokmin yang mengekor.

" _Yeoroebun_!" Minkyung menyapa pada beberapa juniornya yang sudah terlebih dulu sampai. Dan dia menyeringai tipis bersama Seokmin saat melihat Jieqiong juga berada disana.

 _Hm_.

"Kita mau ngapain sih, _sunbae_? Aku bisa kena semprot Mr. Choi minggu depan kalau ketahuan bolos pelajarannya. Terus juga nanti–"

"Boo Seungkwan, mulutmu mingkem bisa gak?" Minkyung memotong omongan juniornya malas, membuat Seungkwan bergidik dan mundur beberapa langkah untuk berlindung dibelakang badan teman bulenya.

"Makanya jangan nyerocos mulu, Kwan." Hansol– si bule ganteng, berbisik pelan pada Seungkwan. Seungkwan manyun. "Jangan ikut-ikutan, bule sialan."

Minkyung selaku ketua klub jurnalistik berdehem dan menyuruh enam anak buahnya duduk membuat lingkaran– Seokmin juga anak buahnya omong-omong.

"Pertandingan basket sebentar lagi tiba dan aku mau kalian bisa mewawancarai salah satu pemainnya."

Siswi bernama Jung Eunwoo mengangkat tangannya. "Kenapa bukan kau saja, _eonni_? Kau dan Seokmin _sunbae_ berteman baik dengan Mingyu _sunbae_ , kan? Dia _ace_ juga lagi."

"Ck yang ada malah anarkisan bukan wawancara, Eunwoo- _ya._ " Seokmin menyahut malas. Minkyung mengangguk. "Sekalian kalian wawancara anak kelas 12-A, Jeon Wonwoo."

Kini Hansol yang gantian angkat tangan. "Ngapain wawancara Wonwoo _sunbae_? Perasaan dalam waktu dekat gak ada lomba akademik."

"Jeon Wonwoo itu pintar dan kemarin dia berhasil dapat peringkat satu waktu ujian. Nilainya sempurna dan guru-guru memprediksi dia bakal dapat peringkat satu lagi saat ujian kelulusan. Aku mau kalian mencari tau kebiasaan-kebiasaan dia. Kudengar dia juga jago di beberapa olahraga. Pokoknya bongkar semua yang ada di Jeon Wonwoo itu." Minkyung menjelaskan panjang lebar. "Dia dari dulu sampai sekarang paling susah diwawancarai. Seniorku dulu bahkan rela mengekori Wonwoo seharian dan berakhir ditolak mentah-mentah."

Mendengarnya membuat salah satu siswi lain protes. "Dan kau menyuruh kita, _eonni_? Senior yang dulu aja ditolak bagaimana kita nanti? Seokmin _sunbae_ juga sahabatnya Wonwoo _sunbae_. Kenapa gak ngorek informasi dari situ saja?"

Seokmin menggeleng tak setuju. "Seenaknya dapat informasi dariku itu enggak banget, Yebin-ah. Ada beberapa yang privasi, tahu. Lagi pula kalian berlima yang kita percaya buat mimpin klub jurnalistik tahun depan. Ngehadapin Jeon Wonwoo gak ada apa-apanya. Anggap aja latihan."

"Seokmin benar dan tenang saja, aku sudah membagi tugas kalian." Minkyung menatapi satu persatu juniornya dan menunjuk pada Jieqiong yang berdiam sedari tadi. "Aku tugaskan kamu buat wawancarai mereka berdua, Jieqiong."

Jieqiong melotot seketika. "Yang benar saja _eonni_? Aku sendiri gitu? Gak mau!"

Seokmin memutar matanya malas. "Yang bilang kamu sendiri siapa?" jeda. "Kamu yang mimpin mereka. Buat wawancara anak basket, aku mau kamu dengan Hansol juga Yebin. Dan buat Jeon Wonwoo, aku mau kau dengan Seungkwan juga Eunwoo."

"Terus kalian ngapain, _sunbae_?" Seungkwan bertanya.

Minkyung memasang pose berpikir. "Hm, aku harus mengurus buletin bulan ini dengan anak mading. Seokmin juga punya jadwal siaran minggu ini. Minggu depan sudah masuk masa-masa ujian– Singkatnya, kita berdua sibuk dan kalian berlima yang kita percaya, adik manis."

Seungkwan manyun. "Aku juga ada jadwal siaran minggu ini. Malah istirahat makan siang nanti giliranku dan Eunwoo." Nada kesal dari Seungkwan dan diangguk Eunwoo. "Lagian tumbenan wawancara dua orang, biasa juga satu orang aja, _eonni_."

"Ini sudah bulan-bulan terakhir aku dan Minkyung disini, wajarlah kita bikin kita repot kalian." Seokmin menyengir lalu melanjutkan, "Apalagi kalian tau kan Mingyu minggu lalu nembak Jeon Wonwoo? Nah, sekalian kalian bisa kepo-kepo masalah itu. Kalian bisa jadikan Mingyu target kalian buat anak basket."

Minkyung tersenyum penuh arti kemudian. "Aku tau kalian _fujoshi_ juga _fudanshi_ , mumpung ada yang 'hampir real' _,_ kenapa kalian gak nikmati aja? Siapa tau sehabis kalian wawancara itu makhluk berdua bisa jadian beneran. Gak bosen sama pasangan China aneh itu?"

 _Cring_.

Kelima anak buahnya lalu menjauh dari Minkyung dan Seokmin, membentuk lingkaran baru dengan Jieqiong yang memimpin kali ini.

"Wawancara dimulai dari pulangan sampai akhir minggu ini. Siapkan bahan-bahan kalian semua. Pisahkan mana yang untuk masuk mading dan mana yang untuk kita pribadi. Hari ini kita mulai wawancara anak basket dan sudah ditetapkan Mingyu _sunbae_ jadi target kita!"

"YEAH!"

"HIDUP HOMO!"

"JIEQIONG KEREN!"

"OTP OTW REAL YEAH!"

"MINWON OTW JADIAN YOSH!"

.

Minkyung menyeringai pada Seokmin. "Rencana sukses, _bro_."

"Semoga ini semua lancar, Kim." Seokmin berharap-harap cemas.

-00-

Jihoon itu terkadang bisa jadi pendiam. Gak bakal ngomong kalau gak ada penting-pentingnya atau lebih parahnya dia hanya menatap tajam pada orang yang berani mengajaknya bicara lalu pergi begitu saja. Dan itu biasanya terjadi pada Soonyoung– yang dibalasnya dengan cengiran lebar karena bisa melihat wajah kesal Jihoon yang katanya imut itu.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Jihoon bukan jadi pendiam, lebih tepatnya Jihoon jadi menghindari Wonwoo dan itu membuatnya melongo saat Jihoon langsung melengos keluar kelas saat bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Itu anak kesambet kali ya." Wonwoo berusaha _positive thinking_. Padahal baru saja dia berniat mengajak Jihoon ke kantin bersama dan sekarang dia ditinggal sendiri begitu saja. Wonwoo lapar dan Ibunya tadi pagi tak sempat membuatkan bekal. _Nice_ sekali, bung.

Wonwoo bukan siswa _nerd_ yang hanya punya beberapa teman saja. Dia punya banyak teman dan dekat dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri. Beberapa temannya tadi sudah mengajak bergabung namun Wonwoo menolak karena merasa agak canggung tanpa Jihoon. Lagipula Wonwoo gak terlalu suka makan dengan banyak orang disaat jam makan siang.

Jadilah dia pergi ke kantin sendirian untuk membeli roti juga sekotak susu dan membawanya ke perpustakaan– Wonwoo benar-benar bersyukur karena perpustakaan sekolahnya membolehkan makan dan minum disana, _fyuh_.

Dan saat sudah mengambil buku bacaannya, Wonwoo menuju ke meja yang tersedia dan memasang wajah datarnya melihat satu makhluk kelas E disana.

Lagi-lagi Kim Mingyu.

Kebetulan sekali Mingyu menoleh padanya dan mengisyaratkannya untuk mendekat. Entah dihipnotis atau apa, tapi Wonwoo melangkahkan kakinya mendekat dan duduk di kursi paling ujung tanpa menghiraukan anak kelas E tersebut.

"Wonwoo hyung kenapa disini?"

 _Shit_. Nadanya terdengar sok polos dan untuk kesekian kalinya Wonwoo iritasi mendengar Mingyu memanggilnya _hyung_. Belum lagi Mingyu pindah duduk disampingnya. Wonwoo menyesal jadinya pergi kesini.

"Menyingkirlah Kim. Dan ingat jangan berbicara padaku di sekolah." Wonwoo berdesis pelan tanpa melihat Mingyu. Fokusnya hanya terbagi pada buku dan rotinya.

Mingyu yang tadi agak mencondongkan badannya jadi menjauhi Wonwoo dan tetap duduk tenang setelahnya, melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda.

Wonwoo bukan kepo atau apa, tapi dia agak heran kenapa Mingyu bisa ada disini, terlebih lagi membaca buku. Maka dari itulah dia melirik dari ekor matanya dan memicing melihat buku yang dibaca Mingyu.

 _Me Before You_. Salah satu novel _romance_ yang baru selesai Wonwoo baca beberapa minggu lalu dan masuk ke dalam novel favoritnya.

"Kau bingung kenapa aku bisa baca novel ini, hyung?" suara Mingyu yang tiba-tiba terdengar refleks membuat Wonwoo menoleh dengan wajah melongo. Detik setelahnya ia memasang wajah datar. "Aku gak tau kamu suka novel begitu."

Mingyu menyengir. "Ceritanya bagus. Aku suka."

Wonwoo tak menanggapi dan kembali pada bukunya, begitu pula dengan Mingyu.

.

 _Krek_.

.

Baik Mingyu atau Wonwoo tak menyadari ada tiga orang yang bersembunyi di rak sebelah dan memfoto mereka diam-diam.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Jieqiong-ah!" Yebin menjerit kecil melihat hasil yang difoto Jieqiong.

Mereka bertiga– Jieqiong, Yebin, dan Hansol sedari tadi memperhatikan Mingyu dan Wonwoo diam-diam. Berterima kasihlah pada Yebin yang terlebih dulu berada di perpustakaan dan segera menghubungi dua rekannya agar menyusul ke perpustakaan sesaat Wonwoo duduk satu meja dengan Mingyu.

Jieqiong dan Hansol yang kebetulan baru selesai dari dari ruang guru tentunya segera melesat ke perpustakaan saat itu juga– dan beruntung sekali Jieqiong sedang membawa kameranya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu satu dari sedikit otp yang terkenal di sekolah mereka, tentunya gak boleh dilewatkan begitu saja moment mereka berdua.

"Sayang sekali Seungkwan dan Eunwoo gak bisa kesini." Hansol berguman, ikut memperhatikan kamera Jieqiong. Jieqiong berdecih. "Bilang aja maunya ada Seungkwan disini. Gak usah nyebut Eunwoo juga."

"Hehe,"

"Bule gila memang." Yebin berkomentar. "Jadian gih sana. Ntar kita _shipper_ in kok." Bukan menggoda, Yebin serius ingin Hansol jadian dengan Seungkwan.

Hansol menyengir sebagai balasan. "Nanti ajalah. Tunggu waktunya pas dulu."

-00-

Jihoon menghela nafas berat. Ia kini sendiri di ruang musik dengan partitur miliknya, mencoba memainkan lagu yang sedang jadi _project_ nya selanjutnya.

"Ah, ayolah ide muncul." Jihoon berucap frustasi dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya. Ia meraih pensilnya lalu mencoret partiturnya sendiri, mencoba menuliskan nada lain dan kembali memainkannya.

Lagu-lagu Jihoon itu bersifat pribadi sebenarnya, tidak untuk umum kecuali jika pada malam minggu dia dipanggil ke kafe _senior_ nya dulu dan disuruh perform di sana. Bisa dibilang dia punya _job_ tetap setiap malam minggu untuk menghibur para pengunjung dengan suara serta permainan pianonya.

Dan karena itu sekarang dia sibuk membuat lagu baru untuk dimainkan nanti pada hari sabtu malam.

 _Brak_.

Jihoon menendang bagian bawah piano dan mendorong sedikit kursinya agar menjauh. _Mood_ nya benar-benar tak bagus sekarang. Semuanya bikin dia bete.

Dimulai dari kejar-kejaran dengan Soonyoung tadi pagi dan mengharuskannya mandi kilat di ruang ganti dan memakai seragam cadangannya yang berada di loker, pelajaran yang membosankan dari Mr. Kim, guru sejarahnya, dan juga masalah perutnya sekarang. Demi apapun Jihoon lapar sekali sekarang.

Jika saja di kantin tak ada Soonyoung dan gerombolan anehnya, mungkin Jihoon akan mampir sebentar untuk membeli makanan baru pergi ke ruang musik. Mau pergi sekarangpun rasanya percuma. Gedung eskul sekolahnya ini terletak agak di belakang, jauh dari kantin dan Jihoon malas berpergian jauh.

Masalah Wonwoo, Jihoon benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Soonyoung untuk tidak bertanya apa-apa tentang makhluk yang menumpang di rumah Wonwoo– walaupun itu lebih terlihat seperti menghindari tapi masa bodo untuk Jihoon.

Lama Jihoon terdiam sampai suara ketukan pintu mengganggunya. Ia menoleh untuk melihat siswa yang masuk dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Kwon-sialan-Soonyoung.

"Ngapain kesini?" Jihoon seperti biasa berkata datar dan Soonyoung menunjukkan plastik yang Jihoon yakin berisi makanan.

Soonyoung menggeser kursi agar bisa duduk disebelah Jihoon. "Aku membawakanmu _jjajangmyun_. Mau?" masih dengan cengirannya yang membuat Jihoon mendengus.

"Kau dari awal berniat memberikanku atau tidak, Kwon?" Jihoon berkata kesal. Manusia plin-plan. Soonyoung sudah jelas-jelas membelikan makanan untuknya dan masih menawarkan dengan wajah konyolnya. Niat memberikan atau tidak, sih?

Soonyoung bergidik. "Ya, siapa tau kau menolak. Aku bisa menghabiskan ini nantinya." ujar Soonyoung santai. Jihoon melotot. "Pergi Kwon! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Dan ngebiarin kamu kelaparan gitu aja? Kamu bisa tambah pen– ADUDU JIHOON _IE_ SAKIT!" Soonyoung menjerit saat Jihoon dengan refleks menjambak rambutnya. Hanya sebentar, tapi Soonyoung jadi manyun setelahnya. "Aku baru ganti warna rambut nih, jangan main rusakin, sayang."

"Sayang jidatmu!" Galaknya Jihoon mulai keluar. Sebentar lagi tsunderenya yang keluar, nih.

Soonyoung gemas sekali. Jihoon mendekati kembali pianonya, seolah-olah tidak perduli dengan keadaan perutnya dan itu membuat Soonyoung ingin memancing tsundere kesayangannya ini.

"Ah, serius gak mau _jjajangmyun_ nya, Jihoon _ie_?"

"..."

"Padahal aku sudah minta bibi Han untuk memberikan ekstra daging di dalamnya."

Jihoon mulai menelan ludah.

"Benar-benar ekstra daging, loh. Sayang sekali jika _jjajangmyun_ ini malah masuk perutku."

Kuatkan Jihoon, Tuhan.

"Tapi baiklah. Aku numpang makan disini ya!"

Jihoon melirik dengan ekor matanya. Soonyoung sudah membuka plastiknya dan ada sebungkus _jjajangmyun_ di dalam kotak _styrofoam_ itu.

Lagi-lagi harus menelan ludah.

"Baiklah, selamat makan~" Soonyoung baru mau menyuapkan kemulutnya namun tiba-tiba _jjajangmyun_ itu berpindah kepemilikan jadi di tangan Jihoon. Soonyoung menatap penuh arti setelahnya. "Masa aku harus terus-terusan mancing kamu, sayang?"

"Berisik!" Jihoon berdiri segera, melangkah ke meja dipojokan sekaligus menutupi wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu.

Oh, biarkan gengsinya dikalahkan oleh sekotak _jjajangmyun_ kali ini saja. Setelahnya Jihoon berjanji tidak akan luluh jika dipancing apapun oleh Soonyoung.

.

 _Well_ , itupun kalau takdir bisa menuruti apa yang dia mau sekarang.

-00-

Mingyu hanya sendirian di lapangan basket _indoor_. Men _drabble_ bola basketnya beberapa kali sebelum men _shoot_ nya ke ring. Ia harus fokus sekarang karena sehabis ujian minggu depan, dia ada pertandingan terakhir.

"Mingyu hyung!"

Suara yang memanggilnya membuat Mingyu berhenti sejenak dan menampakkan senyum tipisnya pada ketiga _hoobae_ nya. Hanya senyum tipis karena ada Jieqiong disana. _Heol._

"Kenapa, Hansol-ah?"

"Kita butuh kamu buat diwawancara, hyung." Hansol langsung _to the point_. Mingyu mengernyit sebentar sebelum mengangguk. "Ah, aku baru ingat kalian bertiga anak jurnalistik."

Yebin dan Jieqiong tersenyum menanggapinya. "Jadi bisa minta waktunya sebentar, _sunbae_?" tanya Yebin. Mingyu mengangguk dan menepi di bangku penonton.

Ketiganya aktif menanyakan ini itu pada Mingyu. Kebanyakan tentu saja tentang basket dan tak jarang Hansol akan bertanya tentang nilai pelajaran yang langsung diberi pelototan Mingyu.

"Jadi _sunbae_ , kudengar kau sempat membuat satu sekolah heboh karena nembak salah satu anak unggulan. Bisa ceritakan?" Itu Jieqiong yang bertanya. Dia tak perlu basa basi karena Mingyu orangnya santai, tidak seperti Wonwoo.

"Jangan sok gak tau, Jieqiong-ah. Aku tau bocah-bocah seperti kalian sudah tau jelas gimana ceritanya." Mingyu berkata malas. Yebin menanggapi, "Tolong ceritakan, _sunbae_. Kita mau tau lebih jelas."

Mingyu menghela nafas. "Yah, aku ditolak. Sudah, gitu aja."

"Kau masih mengejarnya, kan, hyung?" Hansol bertanya. Mingyu mengangguk mantap. "Aku gak bakal nyerah dapetin dia, Hansol."

Ketiga _hoobae_ nya refleks memberikan tepuk tangan. " _Sunbae_ keren. Padahal sudah ditolak gitu tapi tetap gak nyerah." Yebin setengah memuji dan setengah modus, siapa tau Mingyu mau menceritakan misi selanjutnya.

"Gak kayak seseorang yang ngulur waktu mulu," Jieqiong jelas menyindir Hansol yang mendengus mendengarnya.

Mingyu tertawa. Sedari tadi mengobrol dengan ketiganya membuatnya agak merindukan Wonwoo– uhuk. Dan tentang Jieqiong, Mingyu jadi nyaman mengobrol dengannya. Bukan "nyaman" dengan tanda kutip, tapi nyaman sebagai teman ngobrol sama seperti Hansol dan Yebin.

Jieqiong ternyata bukan anak yang populer seperti yang biasa ditemukan di drama-drama. Dia lebih sering cengengesan dari pada berbicara dengan nada centil. Dia pintar untuk mencari topik pembicaraan, dan nilai-nilai positif lainnya. Mingyu jadi gak heran kenapa Wonwoo bisa suka pada Jieqiong. Jika Mingyu belum belok ke Wonwoo, mungkin dia akan menyukai Jieqiong juga dan saingan dengan Wonwoo setelahnya.

"Aku yakin _sunbae_ bisa ngedapetin Wonwoo _sunbae_." Jieqiong berucap semangat. "Aura kalian itu kuat banget. Lebih kuat dari Minghao _sunbae_ dan Junhui _sunbae_. Hampir setara dengan Seungcheol _sunbae_ dan Junghan _sunbae._ "

Seungcheol dan Junghan itu seniornya yang lulus tahun lalu, pasangan gay yang banyak di _shipper_ in anak-anak sekolah, bahkan anak dari sekolah lain ikut nge _shipper_ in mereka.

Mingyu jadi sedikit malu mendengarnya. "Um, _thanks_?"

" _No need to say thanks_ , hyung. Kita bertiga pada ngedukung kamu, kok. Em, Seungkwan dan Eunwoo juga." Ujar Hansol santai. Mingyu mengerjap sebelum melotot pada ketiganya. "Kalian?!"

Yebin mengangguk sebagai perwakilan. "Kita _fujoshi_ juga _fudanshi_ , _sunbae_. Gak kelihatan, ya? Ya, emang sih. Wajah kita kelihatan kayak anak baik-baik, apalagi Jieqiong."

Mingyu pusing mendadak. Rasanya ia ingin segera pulang.

-00-

"HOAMMM."

Itu Mingyu yang tengah menguap lebar dan mendapat tatapan sinis dari Wonwoo di hadapannya. Mereka bedua sedang berada di kamar Mingyu dan kini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

"Jangan nguap sembarangan di depan orang, Mingyu-sshi." Tegur Wonwoo malas. Ia memberikan beberapa kertas yang baru di _print_ nya pada Mingyu. "Kerjakan cepat."

" _Aye, aye, captain_!" Mingyu menyengir. Matanya seketika segar melihat soal-soal matematika itu dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soalnya dengan mata Wonwoo yang memperhatikannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong hyung," Mingyu melihat pada Wonwoo sambil tetap menggerakkan jarinya untuk menulis rumus. "Aku boleh tambah dua permintaan?"

 _Huh_?

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Permintaan apa?"

Kali ini Mingyu berhenti menulis dan benar-benar menatap Wonwoo. "Pertama, berhenti memanggilku dengan embel-embel '–sshi', panggil aku Mingyu saja."

Wonwoo memasang wajah datarnya.

"Dan kedua, aku mau mengajakmu kencan di– ADUDUH! SAKIT OY!"

Wonwoo tak segan-segan untuk bangkit sedikit dari duduknya dan menjambak rambut Mingyu. "Kau bilang apa, Kim Mingyu-sshi?! APA?!"

"LEPAS DULU HYUNG OY!"

Dan teriakan itu mengakhiri jambakan Wonwoo. Ia duduk kembali dengan wajah memanas. Mingyu menggaruk tengkunya canggung. "Oke, oke. Bukan kencan, tapi temani aku jalan-jalan, ya?"

"Itu sama saja, bodoh!"

Mingyu menggeleng dan tersenyum menampilkan taringnya. "Kamu aja yang nganggap kencan, hyung. Aku beneran berniat untuk mengajakmu jalan-jalan kok. Kamu jarang refreshing soalnya."

"..."

"Mau oke? Setelah itu aku benar-benar mengembalikan fotomu kok."

Wonwoo masih diam.

"Atau kau mau nonton pertandinganku? Sehabis itu kita bisa jalan-jalan kemana pun kamu mau, hyung." Mingyu membuat penawaran lain, membuat pemuda emo di hadapannya menghela nafas panjang. "Itu urusan belakangan. Sekarang fokus pada soalmu, Mingyu-sshi."

"Enggak sampai kamu bilang iya, hyung."

"Mingyu-sshi!"

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo memelas. "Ya hyung? Oke, oke? Aku mohon banget."

 _Ck._

Wonwoo berdecak kesal. "Kalau kau masuk 90 besar, aku baru mengiyakan."

 _Krik krik._

"Serius?"

"Ya."

"WOHOOOOO!"

"ANJIR BERISIK!"

Nah, tumben-tumbenan Wonwoo bisa berteriak seperti itu di hadapan Mingyu.

.

.

"Aku selesai!" Mingyu berseru kecil, meletakkan pulpennya dan merenggangkan badannya sebentar. Setelah beberapa jam berkutat dengan berbagai soal yang Wonwoo berikan, akhirnya ia selesai juga.

 _Deg._

Mingyu baru menyadari jika Wonwoo tertidur dengan kedua tangannya sebagai alas. "Tertidur eh?" Mingyu terdiam sebentar lalu ikut melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan memperhatikan Wonwoo. Senyum terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kamu manis banget hyung," jeda sebentar. "Kalau kayak gini, gimana aku bisa ngelepasin kamu gitu aja?"

 _Hm._

Mingyu menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf kalau aku terlalu maksa kayak gini, hyung." Mingyu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya lalu mencium kening Wonwoo selama beberapa detik.

" _Jaljayo,_ hyung."

.

Wonwoo dalam tidurnya tanpa sadar mengembangkan senyum samarnya.

-00-

Keesokannya di sekolah, Wonwoo harus rela menghabiskan paginya berhadapan dengan Jihoon yang memasang wajah menuntut jawaban dari Wonwoo.

Hah, bahkan Wonwoo tak mengerti maksud Jihoon apaan sampai menatapnya begitu.

"Em, begini Lee Jihoon, kau boleh sepuasnya menatapku begitu, tapi jangan lama-lama. Kau bisa naksir ntar– _you lil shit!_ " Wonwoo mengumpat diakhir karena Jihoon langsung menginjak kakinya dari bawah meja. Jihoon mendengus. "Aku butuh penjelasanmu, Jeon."

 _Huh?_

Wonwoo mengernyit sembari mengelus kakinya yang jadi korban injak Jihoon. "Penjelasan apaan? Jangan sok serius gini. Aku geli, Ji."

Wajah Jihoon berubah menjadi datar seperti biasa. Ia langsung _to the point_ bertanya, "Orang yang dimaksud tinggal di rumahmu itu Kim Mingyu?"

Seketika Wonwoo melotot. "A- apa?"

"Aku tau kau mendengarnya, Jeon."

 _Krik krik._

Hening selama hampir satu menit sebelum Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk. "Ya, itu Kim Mingyu." Ujarnya. Ia pikir lebih baik jujur pada sahabat galaknya ini dari pada kena amuk belakangan.

"Kenapa gak cerita?" Jihoon masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "Asal kau tau jika teman-teman si tiang sialan itu juga sudah tau, Jeon. Tinggal menunggu satu sekolah tau kau serumah dengan dia saja."

"Dia yang serumah denganku, bukan aku yang serumah dengan dia. Kau pikir aku yang tinggal di rumah dia?" Wonwoo dengan cepat meralat. Ia kemudian memasang wajah malasnya. "Aku sudah memberitahu dia supaya gak melakukan banyak interaksi denganku. Aku yakin dia juga sudah memberitahu teman-temannya. Dan masalah kenapa aku gak cerita..., aku minta maaf, Ji."

Jihoon terdiam sebelum menghe la nafas. "Lain kali cerita, Jeon. Walaupun aku gak suka sama Mingyu, tapi bukan berarti kamu gak bisa cerita apa-apa tentang dia."

"Engh, maaf?"

" _It's okay_. Aku juga minta maaf karena menghindarimu kemarin." ujar Jihoon. "Kwon sialan itu membuatku jadi menuruti permintaannya supaya gak kepo soal ini ke kamu. Tapi bukannya bersikap biasa aja, aku malah menghindarimu. _Well_ , semacam efek syok mungkin?"

Wonwoo mendengus. Efek syok apaan. Ia pikir Jihoon mulai ketularan alaynya karena pemuda Kwon itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Ji, Jieqiong nge _chat_ aku semalam."

 _Krik_.

Jihoon mengorek telinganya. "Apa? Jieqiong ngapain?"

"Nge _chat_ aku semalam."

"Kau pasti mimpi, Jeon."

Wonwoo dengan malas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi chattingnya, menunjukan chat Jieqiong pada Jihoon. Mata Jihoon membelalak seketika. " _Seriously?!_ Dia mau wawancara dan kamu setuju?!"

"Hm," Wonwoo memasukan kembali ponselnya sembari mengangguk. "Dia bilang buat mading bulan ini. Dia ditugasi sama ketuanya juga Seokmin. Nanti waktu istirahat dia bakal nunggu di gedung eskul, ruang jurnalistik." Jelasnya.

"Wow." Jihoon berdecak kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Mulai satu langkah maju, Jeon?"

Wonwoo tertawa. "Bisa dibilang begitu. Hah, aku harap aku bisa berduaan sama dia nanti."

"Berduaan mau ngapain? Ntar ada setannya baru tau rasa." Jihoon makin menggoda Wonwoo. Oh, dia beneran senang tau jika Wonwoo akan bertemu Jieqiong nantinya. "Jadi ninggalin aku sendiri? Hm, untuk kali ini kau kumaafkan, Won."

"Aku benar-benar sayang kamu jadinya, Ji." Jihoon tau itu bercanda, jadi dia membalasnya, " _That sounds gay_ , Jeon. Tapi iya deh, aku sayang gitarku juga."

" _Dafuq._ Kau benar-benar sialan, Lee Jihoon."

Dan keduanya sama-sama menyengir. Hah, benar-benar gak kelihatan jiwa tsundere mereka sekarang.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, mereka tak memperhatikan jika ada dua manusia yang tengah memperhatikan mereka melalui jendela kelas.

"YA AMPUN JIHOONKU MANIS BANGET!"

"TISU MANA OY TISU!"

" _DAFUQ_ KIM! KAMU KENAPA MIMISAN?!"

 **-TBC-**

YO LADIES~ THIS IS YOUR STORY~

Uhuk. Oke, ini pas banget telat dua bulan apdet wk maapin aku. Mood ku sering ilang ilangan soalnya.

Nah, disini Pinky aku ganti pake nama aslinya, Zhou Jieqiong. Soalnya aku denger nama pinky udah gak dipake lagi, dia pakenya nama Kyulkyung tapi aku kurang ngeh masa.-.

Terus disini para 98line muncul syalalala. Dukungannya terus buat mereka key!

Dan yap, ini ff sebenernya remake dari itanakiss, bukan keinspirasi kayak yang aku bilang di chap sebelumnya. Thanks buat **DoubleCForLandJ** yang udah ngoreksi, ngebantu sekali senpai!

Bales review non login dulu yak!

.

 **kookies** : loh bukannya mingyu emang udah setan dari dulu?/g nih lanjut nih;3

 **rockers** : seulgi bukan ya wk ditunggu aja tanggal mainnya;3 hayoloh mampus kerasakan galo galonya wk nih lanjut nih

 **KakakIparJeonBohyuk** : ya lord pennamemu sedih aku bacanya. Padahal aku yang kakak iparnya bohyuk;( lah pinky kalo kagak dukung meanie ntar mingyu galo dong wk

 **Carat** : EEEE ENAK AJA MINTA BOBOIN SAMA MINGYU;( ah masa sih cuma seulgi aja? Aku mirip jeonwoo juga loh padahal /tabok/ nah masalah ntar nembak diterima ato enggak aku gak tau ya, tergantung tanganku nih/?

 **A Y P:** ini sudah lanjut nih wk;3

 **Stalker Meanie** : ini memang remakenya atuhlah;3 bersatu ato enggak tergantung tanganku nih ngetiknya ntaran heuhee

 **Soonhoonie** : IYA INI UDAH LANJUT IYA JANGAN LEMPAR BAKIAK TOLONG/ngehindar/ Ki-chan siapa hayu siapa wk

 **Mbee** : ya lord aku terbang nih dibilang lucu/g wk ini udah lanjut yo

.

Aku beneran gak nyangka ini reviewnya tembus 150+ ya ampun, terharu aku tuh;(

Makasih buat yang udah review, favorite, following, sama siders loh/deep bow/

Oh iya, habis ini mungkin aku agak lamaan apdet, aku lagi keinspirasi bikin songfict meanie soalnya, hurt lagi HEUHEU. Ada yang minat gak? Ntar aku publish kalo udah selesai wk.

Oke sekian dari aku. MAKASIH SEMUA/cium satu satu/

.

Pst: JEONWOO SAMA KIMGYU MAKIN SEKSI. AKU MAKIN GAK KUAT TOLONG!


	7. I Did It!

Going Crazy

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie

Rated T+

Romance | Family | Friendship(?)

©jxngwoo

Warn: Yaoi/BoysLove/Typo(s)/Absurd language(?)

Don't be so serious guys~

-00-

 _ **I DID IT!**_

-00-

 _Krik_.

Jeon Wonwoo memasang wajah temboknya saat memasuki ruang jurnalistik dan mendapati dua _hoobae_ nya– Boo Seungkwan dan Jung Eunwoo, tengah adu mulut dan Jieqiong tepat berada di tengah-tengah mereka, menatap mereka berdua jengah sebelum menyadari kehadiran Wonwoo yang masih berdiam diri.

"Wah, _sunbae_!" Jieqiong berdiri dari duduknya dan buru-buru melerai Seungkwan dan Eunwoo, membuat mereka berdua sadar akan kehadiran Wonwoo dan refleks membungkukan badan. " _A- annyeong, sunbae_."

Wonwoo hanya berguman. Ia melangkah mendekat dengan kedua tangannya berada di saku celana. Ia berdehem terlebih dahulu. "Jadi, mau wawancara apa?"

Jieqiong mempersilahkan Wonwoo duduk sedangkan Eunwoo dan Seungkwan meraih buku mereka masing masing. Eunwoo berdehem. "Bisa ceritakan pengalamanmu selama sekolah di sini, _sunbae_? Tentang lomba, guru, pelajaran, atau apapun itu."

Dan Wonwoo menjawab segala pertanyaan yang dilontarkan _hoobae_ nya dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sampai membuat Eunwoo dan Seungkwan ingin sekali kabur dari _sunbae_ tembok dihadapan mereka ini.

Beruntungnya Seungkwan dan Eunwoo ada jadwal siaran lagi untuk radio sekolah, jadilah mereka berpamitan dengan Wonwoo dan Jieqiong setelah 15 menit mewawancarai. Sambil menuju ruang siaran di lantai tiga, keduanya sempat-sempatnya membicarakan Wonwoo.

"Aku heran kenapa Mingyu hyung bisa suka sama Wonwoo _sunbae_. Sumpah deh, dia orangnya datar banget." Seungkwan mendumel dan Eunwoo mengangguk. "Mingyu _sunbae_ benar-benar sudah buta sama cintanya ke Wonwoo _sunbae_ kali."

Seungkwan berdecak. "Aku harap Jieqiong tahan berduaan dengan makhluk tembok kayak dia. Atau setidaknya, kita masih bisa melihat Jieqiong bernapas setelah keluar dari ruang jurnalistik." Ia berucap dengan nada berapi-api. "Ruang jurnalistik harus kita sterilkan dari itu makhluk tembok– AW!"

Seungkwan mengelus kepalanya yang terkena geplakan dari Seokmin yang tiba-tiba muncul di pertigaan koridor. "Ye, bukannya buru-buru ke ruang siaran malah ngegosip. Gosipin Jeon Wonwoo lagi."

Seungkwan dan Eunwoo membungkukkan badan terlebih dahulu sebelum melapor hasil wawancara dengan salah satu sahabat Seokmin itu. Mereka melakukannya sambil berjalan kembali ke ruang siaran.

"Sahabatmu itu benar-benar muka tembok, hyung. Irit ngomong lagi. Aku gak tau bakal jadi gimana mading bulan ini." Itu Seungkwan yang melapor.

"Seharusnya kau beri aku untuk wawancara Mingyu _sunbae_ kemarin, _sunbae_. Asal kau tahu jika Yebin dan Hansol kemarin malam pamer di grup karena Mingyu _sunbae_ enak diajak bicara, gak seperti Wonwoo _sunbae_." Giliran Eunwoo yang melapor. Seokmin tertawa. "Aku sama Minkyung milih kalian berdua soalnya mulut kalian itu gak bisa mingkem, tau. Kupikir dengan kalian wawancara Wonwoo, suasana gak bakal terlalu mencekam."

Seungkwan manyun. "Perkiraanmu salah besar, _hyung._ "

"Lupain Wonwoo dulu, _kid_. Sekarang fokus ke siaran kita." Seokmin berkata sembari membuka ruang siaran, membuat kedua _hoobae_ nya hanya mendengus.

.

"Nah _sunbae_ , kurasa cukup sampai di sini wawancaranya." Jieqiong membungkukkan badannya lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih kerja samanya, _sunbae_."

"Bukan masalah." Wonwoo berdiri dari duduknya. Ia masih belum mau pergi sebenarnya karena masih ingin berduaan dengan Jieqiong, jadilah dia berpikir keras untuk memulai obrolan kembali sembari menunggu Jieqiong membereskan barang-barangnya.

Setelah berpikir cepat, Wonwoo menemukan ide namun agak ragu jika ia menanyakannya pada Jieqiong, jadilah ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan tangan yang meremas-remas saku celananya.

"J- Jieqiong –ah,"

Jieqiong menoleh. Ia sudah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya. "Ya, _sunbae_?"

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. _'Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, Jeon Wonwoo._ ' Batinnya, mencoba menyemangati diri sendiri.

.

.

.

"Mau keluar denganku minggu depan?"

"Hah?"

.

 _Krik._

Wonwoo gelagapan. "M- maksudku, temani aku _refreshing_. Ya, _refreshing_! Kau tau kan, minggu depan aku baru selesai ujian, butuh hiburan buat menghilangkan rasa penatku."

Jieqiong mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kenapa aku _, sunbae_? Bukannya ada Jihoon _sunbae,_ Junhui _sunbae_ , bahkan Seokmin _sunbae_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Wonwoo berdehem. "Junhui pasti jalan dengan pacarnya, Seokmin malah membuatku pusing karena tingkahnya, Jihoon tidak bisa diajak bersenang-senang seperti itu." Jeda sebentar. "Jadi, ya, aku coba mengajakmu. Kau bisa?"

"Kenapa gak sama Mingyu _sunbae_?"

 _Krik_ lagi.

Wonwoo melongo. Jieqiong bilang apa? Makhluk tiang kelas E itu?

"Aku? Dengan si tiang itu? Kau bercanda, Jieqiong?" Kedua mata Wonwoo memicing dan Jieqiong tertawa. "Aku bercanda, _sunbae_. Jadi minggu depan sehari setelah kau ujian? Aku bisa saja. Kita mau kemana?"

 _Krik krik_.

Tiga detik Wonwoo terdiam.

Dua detik selanjutnya Wonwoo mengerjap.

Detik ke tigabelas dia membuka mulutnya. "K- Ke taman hiburan. _L- Lotte world_."

" _Lotte world_ ya. Baiklah, aku tunggu di pintu masuk saja, _sunbae_." Jieqiong tersenyum kembali. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan _sunbae_."

.

Dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Kali ini butuh dua puluh detik agar Wonwoo kembali sadar.

"J- Jieqiong bisa dia bilang?"

Wonwoo menampar pipinya sendiri dan meringis. Matanya berbinar.

"I- Ini bukan mimpi..."

-00-

" _FOR THE GOD SAKE_ JEON WONWOO! JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"SUARAMU LEE JIHOON!"

Jihoon menelan ludah dan duduk kembali di kursinya setelah sebelumnya terlonjak kaget mendengar cerita Wonwoo. Iya, Wonwoo bercerita tentang ajakannya untuk jalan sama Jieqiong minggu depan.

Selesai dari ruang jurnalistik, Wonwoo kembali ke gedung sekolahnya dengan pandangan melongo sepanjang jalan. Ia senang tentunya, pake banget malah. Maka dari itu saat ia menemukan Jihoon di koridor, ia segera menyeret sahabat pendeknya itu ke ruang kesenian yang kebetulan sedang kosong.

Untungnya ruang kesenian itu kedap suara, _fyuh_.

Wonwoo berdehem. "Aku gak tau kenapa bisa dapat keberanian kayak begitu tiba-tiba, Ji. Tadinya cuma mau cari bahan obrolan, eh malah refleks bilang gitu."

Jihoon yang sudah agak tenang jadi mengangguk mengerti. "Yah, aku juga bakal kayak gitu sih kalau sama orang yang kusuka."

"Masalahnya kamu emang pernah suka orang, Ji? Yang diurusin gitar mulu perasaan."

Jihoon memasang wajah datarnya. " _Fak_ Jeon-sshi."

Wonwoo tertawa. "Oke, oke. Maaf, aku bercanda. Tapi serius deh aku gak tau sama sekali harus apa minggu depan. Maksudku, aku gak pernah kencan sebelumnya."

"Dan kau bertanya pada orang yang bahkan pacaran aja belum pernah, Wonwoo-sshi. Pintar sekali anda." Nada menyindir terdengar jelas dari Jihoon. Wonwoo berdecak. "Terus aku harus tanya siapa? Junhui? Seokmin? _Hell yeah_ , yang ada mereka malah ngehancuri kencanku, Ji."

"Sok banget kamu dari tadi nyebut kencan mulu, Won."

"Ayolah Ji," Wonwoo memasang wajah memelas. "Cuma kamu yang tau ini, loh. Lagian kamu sering bikin lagu cinta-cintaan, masa gak bisa kasih aku masukan."

Jihoon menghela nafas. "Aku heran kenapa kamu jadi bodoh sekarang. Begini ya Jeon Wonwoo, kalau mau kencan ya sudah kencan saja. Gak perlu nyiapin yang berlebihan. Biarin semuanya mengalir aja, Won."

"Tapi–"

"Yang harus kamu pikirkan sekarang adalah jangan sampai sekawanan sahabat si tiang dari kelas E itu tau tentang ini. Bisa-bisa mereka malah nge _stalking_ kamu lagi kayak tempo hari. _Please_ , aku bahkan geli ngebayangin mereka nge _stalking_ kamu kemarin kayak sekumpulan anak tk lagi darmawisata."

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia menatap ragu Jihoon. "Kamu tau Ji, dari tadi aku punya firasat gak enak semenjak masuk kesini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Entah. Berasa ada yang ngupingin kita."

Jihoon melotot. "Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Jeon."

.

 _Well_ , mungkin firasat Wonwoo benar karena di dalam gudang penyimpanan ruang kesenian terdapat dua orang yang menguping sedari tadi.

.

.

 **GERAKAN MINGYU TAKEN SAMA TSUNDERE GROUP**

11.50 Wen Junhui

 _Istirahat makan siang kumpul di sebelah auditorium. Penting._

11.51 Ksoonyoung

 _Aku mau makan siang, sialan._

11.51 Minkyung Kim

 _Heol, aku sibuk, oppa._

11.52 Lee Seokmin

 _Oke._

11.54 Minghao Xu

 _DATANG ATAU KALIAN NYESAL NANTI –Junhui ganteng._

11.55 Ksoonyoung

 _Berisik, Wen._

11.55 Ksoonyoung

 _Dan apa-apaan pakai ganteng segala? Najis._

-00-

"ANJIR JANGAN BERCANDA WOY!"

Itu suara histerisnya Soonyoung yang langsung di'sst'kan oleh Junhui dan Minghao. "Jangan teriak, bodoh!"

"GIMANA GAK TERIAK WOY– _YOU LIL SHIT KIM MINKYUNG_!" Soonyoung mengumpat saat Minkyung mendorongnya dengan santai. Minkyung memasang wajah polos. "Ups, gak sengaja."

"Kalian diam dulu _please_." Seokmin mulai jengah. Posisi mereka kini sedang berjongkok membentuk lingkaran dan Soonyoung juga Minkyung malah anarkisan gitu. Capek Seokmin tuh jadinya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke Junhui dan bertanya, "Jadi, kita harus ngapain? Nge _stalking_ lagi?"

"Maunya sih gitu, tapi Wonwoo kayaknya bakal lebih waspada lagi. Bakal susah buat kita nantinya." Junhui menjawab. "Lagian kita bisa dianggap aneh karena ngikuti mereka berdua mulu dan gak ngapa-ngapain disana."

"Emang dari awal kita sudah aneh, sih." Celetuk Minkyung. Yang lain menatapnya datar. "Lagian aku gak nyangka tugasku buat Jieqiong wawancarai Wonwoo malah berakhir gini. Dan wow, _he's such a brave-emo boy_ berani ngajak kencan gitu."

"Mau juga diajak kencan sama bocah emo kayak Wonwoo hyung?" Minghao bertanya dengan senyum mengejek.

"Ekhem, berhenti ngobrol yang lain dulu tolong? Ini darurat." Junhui menginterupsi anak buahnya. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku gak tau Mingyu musti tau ini atau enggak, tapi kayaknya musti, deh."

"Dan kalian pikir aku bakal ngebiarin makhluk aneh macam kalian ngerusak rencana Wonwoo?"

 _Deg._

Suara itu bukan dari kelimanya.

Suara itu tidak terlalu berat juga tidak terlalu cempreng.

Suara itu berasal dari arah belakang Junhui.

Dan Soonyoung tau banget suara itu.

Refleks kelimanya menoleh ke sumber suara dah menelan ludah gugup.

.

"J- Jihoon..."

-00-

"AKU MAU NYERAH AJA MAMAAA!"

Itu jeritan Mingyu di malam hari. Wajahnya sekarang sama dengan emoticon 'T_T' dan dia menatap nanar pada buku fisika yang terbuka lebar di hadapannya.

Oh, Mingyu sedang pusing dengan pr fisikanya dan Wonwoo kebetulan sekali malam ini tak bisa membantunya belajar karena ia punya tugas penelitian sendiri. Mau nyontek punya teman sekelasnya besok pun percuma. Mingyu yakin teman sekelasnya gak ada yang beres kalau masalah fisika.

Yang ada nilainya malah tambah jelek dan Mingyu gak mau itu terjadi. Bisa-bisa gebetan tsunderenya itu makin ilfil ke dia. Mingyu, kan, bisa sedih jadinya.

Mingyu melirik jam dindingnya yang menunjuk pukul 11 dan berpikir. _'Mrs. Lee selalu kasih soal yang sama disetiap kelas. Dan seingatku kelas lain baru besok dapat pelajarannya, cuma kelas Wonwoo hyung sama kelas D yang sudah. Otomatis dia sudah ngerjain, kan?'_ Mingyu mengusap dagunya. ' _Kalau aku minjem buku Wonwoo hyung gimana, ya? Gak bakal ketahuan kan?'_

 _._

 _You must be kiddin' me,_ Kim Mingyu!

.

.

.

 _Krek_.

Mingyu benar-benar nekat untuk menyelinap ke kamar Wonwoo dan meminjam buku pr fisikanya.

Dengan mengendap-endap, ia mendekati meja belajar Wonwoo dan bernafas lega karena ada buku fisika Wonwoo disana. Dia gak perlu repot untuk mencarinya dan membuat keributan.

Sebelumnya, mata Mingyu melirik pada Wonwoo yang sudah tertidur. Lampu kamar yang dimatikan membuat Mingyu agak samar melihat wajah Wonwoo, namun ia masih bisa melihat wajah manis Wonwoo yang gak kelihatan tsunderenya.

Hah, memang adem kalau ngeliat gebetan yang tsunderenya kayak Wonwoo gini lagi tidur. Mingyu kan jadi gemas sendiri mau cium Wonwoo– uhuk. Cium kening maksudnya.

Mingyu meraih buku fisika Wonwoo dan tersenyum lebar. "Kamu penyelamatku, cinta." Mingyu memanyunkan bibirnya sebentar lalu bersiap untuk pergi jika saja sebuah suara tidak membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Wah, kamu mau jadi maling, Mingyu-sshi?"

 _Damn!_

Mingyu seketika terdiam di tempat dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Wonwoo yang sudah terduduk di atas kasurnya sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kamu tau arti kata sopan santun, Kim Mingyu?"

Nada itu mengintimidasi sekali, kawan.

Wonwoo mengibaskan selimutnya dan beranjak dari kasurnya. Matanya menatap Mingyu datar tanpa emosi dan itu membuat Mingyu gugup setengah mati.

Bukan. Mingyu bukan gugup karena Wonwoo memergokinya. Ia gugup karena pakaian Wonwoo sekarang bikin otaknya menjadi liar.

 _Hell_! Siapa yang kuat ngeliat gebetan sendiri sekarang cuma pakai kaus longgar tanpa lengan bewarna putih dan juga celana di atas lutut?! Fantasi Mingyu mulai kemana-mana, bung!

.

Wonwoo perlahan mendekat pada Mingyu hingga pemuda tiang itu terduduk di kursi belajar Wonwoo dengan keringat dingin.

 _Homina homina_. Iman Mingyu gak kuat, Tuhan! Apalagi sekarang Wonwoo-nya benar-benar terlihat menggoda.

"Kau kesini untuk melihat pr ku, hm?" Mingyu tak dapat mendeskripsikan seberapa seksinya suara Wonwoo sekarang. YANG JELAS INI BENAR-BENAR SEKSI YA AMPUN! MINGYU RASANYA MAU MIMISAN AJA!

 _Uhuk_.

Wonwoo berdiri dihadapan Mingyu dan merendahkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lengan kursi dan tersenyum miring. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Mingyu lalu berbisik sensual disana.

"Atau kau mau melakukan sesuatu, Kim?"

Persetan dengan segalanya. Jeon Wonwoo benar-benar menggoda dan itu membuat sesuatu di selatan tubuh Mingyu mulai bangun.

"H- hyung,"

Wonwoo hanya berguman. Wajahnya agak ia turunkan lalu menggesekkan hidungnya di belakang telinga Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri gugup setengah mati dan ia mencuri-curi pandang pada kaus longgar Wonwoo yang memperlihatkan dua benda pink kecoklatan di dada gebetan tsunderenya.

' _Bagaimana rasanya kalau itu kumainkan dengan tanganku? Ah, atau bahkan mulutku? Ya Tuhan, aku kudu apa sekarang._ ' Mingyu benar-benar merana. Nafasnya memberat dan ia bisa merasakan Wonwoo mengecup belakang telinganya sebelum menjauhkan diri dan tersenyum miring. Kedua tangan Wonwoo masih setia mengurung Mingyu di kursi.

"Kau tegang, Mingyu-sshi?"

Mingyu memilih diam dan merapatkan kakinya. Wonwoo tersenyum remeh dan berbicara di depan bibir Mingyu dengan nada mengejek. "Dasar bocah. Pikiranmu kotor sekali, Kim."

 _Huh_?

Mingyu melotot lalu gelagapan. "K- kamu ngerjain aku, hyung?"

"Hm, gimana ya," Wonwoo memainkan tangannya di dada Mingyu, masih tersenyum remeh. "Cuma ngetest seberapa kuat kamu kalau aku godain?"

 _Fak. Fak. Fak_.

Mingyu melotot dan Wonwoo sudah benar-benar menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Mingyu.

"Kembali ke kamarmu. Tunggu aku sebentar lalu kerjakan pr fisikamu." Wonwoo diam sebentar dengan mata yang memperhatikan Mingyu dari atas ke bawah.

"Ngomong-ngomong, urus dulu batang dan hidungmu. Sudah bangun sama mimisan, tuh."

.

"HAH?!"

.

"Pakai cara yang sama untuk soal yang selanjutnya."

"Hng, apa aku gak bisa salin punyamu saja, hyung?" pinta Mingyu sambil merenggangkan badannya. Wonwoo mendengus. "Itu namanya bukan mengerjakan pr, Mingyu-sshi."

Gantian Mingyu yang mendengus tapi dia tetap mengerjakan prnya. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan Mingyu benar-benar mengantuk.

Ngomong-ngomong, segumpal tisu masih menyumpal di hidung Mingyu dan karena itulah Wonwoo jadi melapis bajunya dengan sebuah hoodie dan mengganti celananya dengan training.

Cih. Wonwoo gak bakal sudi kasih liat pemandangan indahnya itu buat Mingyu.

"Jangan ogah-ogahan begitu dan cepat kerjakan prmu, Kim." Tegur Wonwoo, ia fokus dengan tugasnya sendiri sekarang.

Mingyu manyun. "Aku ngantuk, hyung~"

"Kamu bakal cepat tidur kalau gak kebanyakan ngeluh." Wonwoo menatap geli Mingyu sejenak. "Dan jangan pakai nada melambai gitu. Kamu jadi kayak uke."

 _Pft._

Mingyu gak marah. Dia justru senang, jadinya dia menggoda Wonwoo, "Asal jadi ukemu, aku gak masalah kok– _you lil shit_!" Mingyu berakhir mengumpat saat Wonwoo menginjak kakinya dari bawah meja.

Wonwoo melotot. "Apa? Berani ngumpat?" balas Wonwoo galak. Mingyu buru-buru menggeleng dan mengelus dadanya. "Untung aku cinta kamu, hyung."

"Aku bakal tendang pedangmu kalau berani ngomong kayak gitu lagi, Mingyu-sshi."

"Wah, mau dong ditendang– ANJIR HYUNG BECANDA!"

Dan Wonwoo benar-benar menendang pedang Mingyu malam itu.

 _Pray for Mingyu's pedang_ , bung.

-00-

"Ah, dingin."

Seorang pemuda bermata sipit merapatkan jaketnya dan melirik pada jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Ia menghela nafas dan menyamankan sandarannya pada dinding luar sebuah kafe.

Pemuda itu bernama Kwon Soonyoung yang dengan bodohnya hanya memakai kaus biasa dilapisi dengan jaket dan juga celana training pada jam semalam ini.

Ck, kalau bukan untuk membujuk Jihoon, Soonyoung ogah repot-repot keluar malam seperti ini.

"Terima kasih malam ini, hyung!"

Seruan semangat itu membuat Soonyoung berdiri dari bersandarnya dan memperhatikan pemuda manis yang baru keluar kafe. Soonyoung berdehem dan mendekat.

"J- Jihoon-ah."

Jihoon yang tadi sudah berbalik badan, bermaksud menganggap Soonyoung tak ada, terdiam ditempatnya sebentar dan menarik nafas panjang. Tangannya jadi menggenggam erat tas jinjing yang dibawanya.

"Pergi, Kwon."

"Ey, aku kesini mau minta maaf dan kamu nyuruh aku pergi gitu aja, Ji? Ogah."

Jihoon membalikkan badan menghadap Soonyoung. "Demi Tuhan, Soonyoung-sshi. Ini sudah terlalu malam buat memulai perdebatan."

"Emang aku kesini mau berdebat denganmu?"

Nah. Seperti biasa Soonyoung akan bersikap menyebalkan.

Soonyoung menghela nafas. "Ji, ngomong sebentar, yuk?"

Jihoon memasang wajah datarnya. "Ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang."

"Aku bakal ngantar kamu pulang."

"Enggak."

"Ji," Soonyoung memasang wajah memelasnya. " _Please_?"

Jihoon mendengus kasar. "Dua menit." Ucapnya final. Soonyoung menghela nafas lega dan mulai berbicara,

"Oke, pertama maaf untuk yang tadi siang. Aku dan yang lain gak bermaksud seperti itu." Jeda. "K- kami cuma mau memantau Wonwoo dan Jieqiong. Hanya itu."

"Dan kamu harap aku percaya terus ngebiarin kalian pergi gitu aja?" Jihoon menyela cepat dengan sinis. "Jangan ganggu urusan pribadi Wonwoo, Kwon. Kamu dan kawananmu bukan siapa-siapanya."

Kening Soonyoung berkedut. "Tapi Seokmin dan Junhui sahabatnya!" ia berseru. "Kamu kenapa sih Ji, susah banget diajak kerja samanya."

"Cuma orang idiot yang mau diajak kerja sama kayak gini dan aku gak idiot, Kwon."

 _Pft_.

Soonyoung menarik tangan Jihoon menjauh dari situ, pergi mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk berbicara dan beruntungnya ada sebuah lapangan basket tak jauh dari situ. Ia membawa Jihoon duduk di bangku yang ada dan memulai lagi,

"Jadi kamu maunya apa?" Soonyoung berusaha bersabar.

"Aku? Tentu saja kalian stop mengurusi Wonwoo. Berhenti memaksanya jadi homo atau apapun itu."

"Gimana kalau sudah takdir Wonwoo jadi homo?"

Jihoon melotot. "Dimana-mana takdir mempertemukan pedang dengan gunung, bukan pedang dengan pedang, Kwon bodoh!"

"Terus gimana dengan pasangan China itu? Atau Seungcheol hyung dan Junghan hyung? Dan kalau kita berjodoh juga gimana?"

 _Krik_.

Jihoon menatap datar dan Soonyoung nyengir.

"Aku pulang duluan." Dan Jihoon hendak pergi begitu saja jika Soonyoung tak menarik sebelah tangannya.

"Aku antar, Ji."

"Gak perlu."

"Papa dan Mama Lee bisa khawatir kalau kamu pulang sendiri."

"Kamu pikir aku gak biasa pulang malam kayak gini?! Dan jangan sok akrab dengan kedua orangtuaku, Kwon-sshi."

"Ish Jihoon _ie_ ~ Berhenti tsunderenya dong."

" _Fak_."

"Lee Jihoon."

"Lepas Kwon sialan."

"Pilih jalan normal atau kamu aku gendong."

Perkataan tegas itu mampu membuat Jihoon terdiam dan pasrah tangannya digenggam Soonyoung.

.

Hanya untuk malam ini biarkan Jihoon kalah dengan kepala batunya.

-00-

"Kau sudah lihat papan pengumuman?"

"Wah, ada anak kelas E masuk 100 besar!"

"Sial! Kim Mingyu ada diperingkat 89?!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Ini pasti mimpi."

"ANJIR! SERIUSAN KIM MINGYU?!"

Nah, diatas adalah beberapa omongan siswa-siswi yang baru selesai melihat papan pengumuman hasil ujian kemarin.

Yang jadi objek pembicaraan sendiri hanya melewati koridor dengan santai, memasang senyum puasnya.

SIAPA YANG GAK SENANG BAKAL NGE _DATE_ SAMA GEBETAN TSUNDERE KESAYANGAN COBA?!

Hah, Mingyu bakal selalu ingat perjuangannya ini.

"Pft, yang masuk 90 besar ya, kerjaannya dari tadi senyum mulu." Minghao mencibir. Dia sedari tadi berjalan dengan Mingyu dan merasa risih saat beberapa siswa yang berpaspasan dengannya malah berbisik-bisik tak percaya sambil menunjuk Mingyu.

Mingyu nyengir. "Sirik aja." Ia menarik Minghao agar bisa dirangkulnya. "Kamu harus tau jika Wonwoo hyung sudah berjanji mau nge _date_ sama aku."

 _Krik_.

Minghao berhenti di tempat dan Mingyu baru sadar apa yang dia bilang.

"... N- Nge _date_?"

"Mampus."

Detik selanjutnya Minghao melotot dan berteriak, "SERIUSAN NGE _DATE_ GYU? DEMI APA?"

"Demi mulut hebohmu." Mingyu berucap sarkastik dan menggerutu setelahnya, "Musti banget pakai teriak segala?"

Minghao berdecak. "Emang seriusan? Kamu ngapain si tsundere itu sampai mau diajak nge _date_ sama kamu? Kamu jampi-jampi? Wah Kim, aku gak nyangka kamu main ilmu hitam– _fak_!" umpatan keluar dari mulut Minghao karena Mingyu menginjak kakinya. "Kamu kenapa kepo amat sih? Maaf, tapi ini rahasia, bung."

Dan Mingyu melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan Minghao yang masih mengumpat lalu berteriak padanya.

"AKU GAK BAKAL KASIH TAU KAMU INFO PENTING TENTANG GEBETAN TSUNDEREMU ITU, KIM SIALAN!"

.

Mingyu dengan segera berbalik badan lalu sok-sok mengkhawatiri kaki Minghao yang diinjaknya tadi.

.

"M- Ming? Kamu masih sadar?"

"..."

"Ming jawab kek. Kamu jangan ngelamun aja."

"..."

"WOY KIM MIN–"

" _Please_ deh, Kwon Soonyoung, biarin aja itu anak syok sebentar. Paling beberapa detik lagi juga sadar," ucap Minkyung santai.

"Tap–"

"Wonwoo hyung... Jieqiong..." Mingyu berguman dengan pandangan kosong, otomatis Soonyoung, Minghao, dan Junhui yang mengelilingi Mingyu tadi mulai perlahan mundur sebelum–

"WONWOO HYUNGKU KENAPA TEGA NGE _DATE_ SAMA JIEQIONG BUHUHUHU,"

– Mingyu menangis bombay.

Keempat siswa yang lain menghela nafas sedangkan satu-satunya siswi di ruangan jurnalistik itu berdecak. "Ayolah Gyu, jangan mewek kayak gitu."

"Gimana aku gak mewek tau Wonwoo hyung bakal nge _date_ sama Jieqiong, Kim Minkyung?! HUWE MAMAAA," dan tangisan Mingyu makin mengeras.

Tadi saat masih di koridor, Minghao dengan singkatnya memberitahu jika Wonwoo bakal nge _date_ diakhir minggu dengan Jieqiong dan Mingyu _blank_ seketika. Mau tak mau Minghao menyeretnya dengan bantuan Seokmin juga Junhui yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah berlawanan. Ketiganya membawa Mingyu ke gedung eskul dan langsung menuju ruang jurnalistik yang kebetulan hanya ada Minkyung disana. Soonyoung menyusul setelah diseret Seokmin dari ruang tari.

Dan berakhirlah mereka harus mendengar tangisan Mingyu.

"Duh Gyu, kamu nangis gini gimana aku bisa ngomong coba." Junhui mengusap wajahnya. "Kamu diem dulu kenapa."

"H- hiks, g- gimana aku gak nangis hyung. W- Wonwoo hyungku HUWEEE– _you lil shit_ Minghao!" Mingyu sempat-sempatnya mengumpat pada Minghao yang menjitaknya. "Dengerin Junhui hyung dulu makanya, Kim bodoh!"

Mingyu cemberut dan Junhui mulai bicara, "Jadi, Wonwoo bakal _jalan_ sama Jieqiong hari minggu ini ke _Lotte World_ ," pft, Junhui dengan baik hatinya mengganti kata _date_ dengan _jalan_. "Jadi, aku dan yang lain sudah mutusi buat nge _stalk_ dia, sama kejadiannya waktu kamu nge _stalk_ dia pulang bareng Jieqiong."

Mingyu mengangguk. "Terus?"

"Ada satu orang lagi yang bakal nemenin kita. _Well_ , awalnya dia bersikeras mau menggagalkan rencana ini, tapi Soonyoung sudah berhasil ngajak kerja sama dengan syarat kita sama sekali gak bakal ganggu Wonwoo dan Jieqiong."

Mingyu melotot. Firasatnya mulai tak enak.

"Ekhem. Tak ada salah satu dari kalian yang sadar kalau ada yang mengetuk pintu?"

Keenamnya refleks menoleh pada seorang siswa yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah datarnya.

Soonyoung menyengir lebar sedangkan Mingyu melongo.

.

.

.

.

.

"J- Jihoon hyung?"

 **-TBC-**

Yo wassup!

Oke, chap ini gak tau kenapa aku ngerasa failed. Humornya maksa, pendek, dan masih banyak lagi kurangnya dari chap sebelumnya. Idk, aku lagi gak receh mungkin ya/? Atau mungkin faktor jeonwoo sakit?

Ekhem, let's have a Q&A since i'm not in a good condition.

= Jieqiong itu siapa?

Jieqiong itu nama aslinya Pinky, yang wonu suka di ff ini itu loh. Nama aslinya itu Zhou Jieqiong, di korea namanya jadi Ju Kyulkyung. Dia trainee pledis terus sekarang jadi member gb IOI

= Jieqiong ada rasa gak sama Wonwoo?

Nah, buat itu jawabannya ada di next chap wk

= Jihoon kapan suka soonyoung?

Kapan yak? Wk tsundere tuh susah buat ngakuin dia suka atau enggak sama orang. Ya jadi tunggu hatinya jihoon meleleh aja yak!

= Wonwoo bakal suka mingyu kan? Kapan?

Yaiyalah cintaku, kalau wonwoo gak suka mingyu udah dari dulu aku depak dia dari ini ff /tabok/ kapannya masih gak tau. AKU GAK BAKAL NGEBIARIN WONU SUKA GITU AJA KE MINGYU SOALNYA WKWKWK /tendang/

= Eunwoo sama Yebin siapa?

Nah mereka ini pledis girlz, angkatan 98 sama kayak seungkwan hansol. YEBIN UNNIE JJANG! /fangirlingan/

= SeungHan bakal muncul juga gak?

Iyadong muncul, tapi gak sekarang. Masih agak lamaan nih wkwk ditunggu kehadiran emak babeh yak!

= Ini yang nulis gendernya apa? Kelahiran berapa? Musti panggil apa?

Ekhem. Aku udah pernah jawab ini tapi gapapa deh dijawab lagi. Aku gender multifungsi/? Gak, enggak. Aku cewek, perempuan, wanita, yeoja, girls, betina/? Tahun lahirku sama kayak chan, but i'm more younger than him xD panggil aku opex aja tau ope juga its okay kok.

= Anak pledis girlz lain bakal muncul gak?

OFC! Haha tapi kayaknya muncul barengan sama seunghan. Atau pas timingnya lagi tepat/? Ya ditunggu aja lah

= Masih main rp gak?

Nope, aku lagi leave sekarang. Tapi kayaknya bakal balik cepet atau lambat heuhehe.

.

Oke, aku curhat sedikit boleh? Jujur ajaloh aku agak gimana gitu kalau ada yang review minta ini cepet dilanjutin. I mean, cari mood ngetik itu gak gampang. Ada saatnya bakal kehabisan ide atau bingung cara ngejelasin ceritanya.

Dikasusku ini, aku lebih sering bingung musti gimana ngejelasin suatu scene. Kadang sudah panjang kutulis tapi harus kuhapus lagi soalnya kurang sesuai. Apalagi disini aku nyelipin humor, aku musti bisa jaga kehumoran itu tetap ada/?

Well, that's enough maybe.

 **Special thanks for** _ **;**_ **XiayuweLiu; Twelves; Hansollee; Vioolyt; inisapaseh; cehuns2; Arlequeen Kim; Ara94; svtbae; zahra9697; ayalien; KimAnita; DaeMinJae; wonrepwonuke; MeanieMouse; Jjinuu7; ohmyww; wonnderella; Zahra492; Firdha858; putrifitriana177; exoinmylove; ChwangKyuh EviLBerry; jihokr; Iceu Doger; SheravinaRose; kimxjeon; Rie Chocolatos; hamipark76; Beanienim; A Y P; itsathenazi; safabelle; Rei Rena; Haru-chan; NichanJung; meanie bae; Mirror; KwonJihoon; Akira; lulu-shi; dinda; Aeginya Meanie; dinda; boobeepboo;**

Yang udah favorite, follows, and ofc silent readers!

Oke. Next aku bakal usahain cepet update. Masih baru ngetik soalnya xD

See ya next chap!

.

Pst: AKU BENER BENER LAGI GALAU SAMA JEONWOO. SAYANGKU CEPAT SEMBUH YA;(

Psst: yang mau ngobrol ayo ditwitter. Follow jxonhs dan mari fangirlingan sama-sama


	8. A Date?

Going Crazy

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie

Rated T

Romance | Family | Friendship(?)

©jxngwoo

Warn: Yaoi/BoysLove/Typo(s)/Absurd language(?)

Don't be so serious guys~

-00-

 **A Date?**

-00-

Ini hari minggu dan Wonwoo bangun dengan semangat. Pukul 6 dia sudah bangun dan mandi dengan waktu 15 menit. Dengan cepat ia berganti dengan baju kausnya serta celana training dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan.

" _Ohayou_ _otousan, okaasan,"_ Wonwoo duduk disebelah Jungkook dan bersebrangan dengan Ibunya. Ia mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai, berusaha mengabaikan Mingyu yang menatapnya sedari tadi.

"Wonu- _chan_ tumben sudah mandi. Kenapa?" tanya Nyonya Jeon. Wonwoo berusaha menyembunyikan senyumnya. "Ada janji."

'– _Janji sama Jieqiong. Cih_.' Batin Mingyu sinis dan dia menggigit rotinya dengan kasar. _Hell_ , moodnya tiba-tiba memburuk dan dia menunjukkan wajah kesalnya, berharap jika Wonwoo bakal peka tapi nyatanya tidak.

Menganggap Mingyu ada saja tidak, gimana Wonwoo mau peka coba? Ck.

"Tumben-tumbenan kamu ada janji sepagi ini, nak." Tuan Jeon menatap anak tengahnya heran. "Ngomong-ngomong, selamat sudah masuk 90 besar, Mingyu-ya." Lanjut Tuan Jeon menatap Mingyu, membuat Mingyu mengganti wajah kesalnya menjadi tersenyum kikuk. "Terima kasih, Paman."

"Dua minggu lagi ujian baru pengumuman kelulusan, kan?" Nyonya Jeon menatap Wonwoo dan Mingyu bergantian. "Wonu- _chan_ jadi masuk Seoul University, kan? Gimana dengan Mingyu- _kun_?" tanyanya.

Mingyu lagi-lagi tersenyum kikuk. "A- aku bakal coba di Cyber University."

Dan Wonwoo tersedak mendengarnya. Jungkook menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo. "Kamu kenapa tersedak tiba-tiba, hyung?"

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "Enggak kenapa."

.

Pft _,_ bolehkan Wonwoo senang karena itu artinya dia bakal menikmati masa kuliahnya tanpa Mingyu?

-00-

"WONU HYUUUNG~"

Itu jeritan merana dari Kim Mingyu di balik dinding sebuah bangunan.

Iya, Mingyu dkk. sudah berada di _Lotte World_ dan sekarang nge _stalking_ Wonwoo dan Jieqiong yang mengantri sebuah wahana sembari mengobrol dan Mingyu menjerit karena Wonwoo lebih sering tersenyum sekarang.

Ada rasa nyesek di kokoro Mingyu karena tahu Wonwoo tersenyum karena bisa bersama Jieqiong sekarang. Ini lebih nyesek dari pada waktu Wonwoo menolaknya dulu. Bener-bener nyesek, bung!

" _Holy shit_ tiang sialan! Jangan ngundang perhatian orang, bodoh!" Jihoon menyikut perut Mingyu dengan keras sekaligus menginjak kakinya. "Sekali lagi berisik, aku bakal ngebawa kalian semua keluar dari sini." Lanjutnya datar.

Sebodo amat sama Mingyu yang kesakitan. Jihoon sudah _badmood_ karena dijemput paksa Soonyoung tadi padahal dia sudah bersikeras buat nunggu di depan _Lotte World_ saja, mana Soonyoung ngebut bawa motornya. Jihoon, kan, jadi harus berpegangan sama jaket Soonyoung sepanjang jalan.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan sumpah serapah yang Jihoon keluarkan selama perjalanan tadi.

Mingyu meringis. "Anjirlah badan kecil gitu tenaganya laki amat." Soonyoung mempukpuk punggung Mingyu dan berguman 'sabar ya' dengan nada sok prihatin.

"Cih, aku gak pernah nyangka bakal ikut-ikutan tindakan bodoh kalian ini." Gerutuan keluar dari mulut Jihoon, pemuda lain yang berada di sebelahnya menghela nafas. "Jihoon _ie_ jangan menggerutu gitu dong. Kita kan sudah ngikuti syarat-syarat yang Jihoon _ie_ kasih."

Jihoon berdecak. "Aku merasa mengkhianati Wonwoo," ucapnya lalu melirik pada pemuda yang menatapnya memelas. "Dan jangan pasang muka gitu, Kwon. Aku mual."

"Mengkhianati Wonwoo dengan tujuan begini gak masalah, Ji. Siapa tau kamu jadi ketagihan– oke, aku bercanda." Junhui mengangkat tangan tanda berdamai saat dilihatnya Jihoon akan memukulnya.

"Aku kenapa lebih tertarik ngeliat Minkyung sama Seokmin berlagak kayak orang pacaran gitu ya." Minghao _out of topic_. Dia menatap Minkyung dan Seokmin yang berjarak lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo dan Jieqiong. Mereka berdua tentunya memakai penyamaran dan terkadang melakukan _skinship_ jika Wonwoo atau Jieqiong menoleh ke belakang.

Ketiga orang yang lain menatapnya datar sedangkan Junhui mengelus dada. "Untung aku sayang kamu, Hao."

"Loh? Aku salah?" Minghao bertanya polos.

 _Skip_ dengan gerombolan yang itu dan sekarang beralih pada Minkyung dan Seokmin.

"Jangan acak-acak rambutku, sialan!"

"Kamu juga jangan cubit aku keras-keras, dodol!"

"Dodol teriak dodol. Dasar bego!"

"Kamu juga bego, bego!"

"Berisik sialan!"

" _You lil shit_ –"

"Ah oppa~ habis ini kita pergi cari manisan, ya? Aku mau permen kapas~"

Seokmin _sweetdrop_ karena Minkyung tiba-tiba berubah drastis dengan bergelayut di lengannya saat Wonwoo melirik ke belakang. Ia mencuri lihat dari ekor matanya dan menyengir canggung pada Minkyung karena Wonwoo memicing saat melihat mereka berdua.

Jarak mereka itu hanya terhalang 7 orang dari Wonwoo dan Jieqiong. Mana dari tadi dia dan Minkyung lebih sering anarkisan dari pada _skinship_ sampai dipandang aneh dengan orang sekitar, jadi gak heran jika Wonwoo atau Jieqiong sering menoleh ke belakang karena suara ribut dari Seokmin dan Minkyung.

Untung Seokmin dan Minkyung sudah di dandanin layaknya sepasang turis sedemikian rupa sama Kaeun tadi pagi.

(pst: Mingyu menceritakan semuanya pada Kaeun kemarin malam dan memaksa kakaknya itu untuk turut membantu penyamaran gerombolannya.)

"Ahahaha, kamu lucu banget deh, Kyung _ie_. Iya habis ini cari manisan ya~" Seokmin ikut-ikutan pakai nada melambai dan mencubit pipi Minkyung sembari kode dengan matanya. _Wonwoo ngeliat ke kita, dodol,_ itu kode dari Seokmin dan Minkyung melirik pada ekor matanya lalu kembali pada Seokmin sambil tersenyum lebar. "Oppa _saranghae~_ "

.

Tolong. Seokmin dan Minkyung mau gumoh jadinya.

-00-

"Sunbae kenapa?" tanya Jieqiong. Wonwoo yang tadi tengah memperhatikan sepasang kekasih beberapa meter di belakangnya, hanya menggeleng. "Enggak, cuma berasa familiar sama orang. Gak terlalu penting."

Jieqiong cuma bergidik dan menatap lurus ke depan. Keduanya sedang antri wahana Roller Coaster yang bernama _Atlantis_. Jieqiong sebenarnya yang ingin naik ini terlebih dahulu, dan Wonwoo sebagai calon pacar yang baik– _uhuk_ , cuma ngeiyain.

Untung dia gak takut naik beginian.

"Sunbae, habis ini mau coba wahana apa?" Jieqiong mencoba basa-basi. Wonwoo menatap sekitarnya. "Hm, keberatan mencoba _Gyro spin_?"

 _Gyro spin_ itu mirip seperti _Gyro drop_. Bedanya dia hanya memutar dari satu sisi ke sisi lain, bukan dari atas kebawah. Dan untungnya Jieqiong suka itu jadi dia mengangguk. "Gak keberatan sama sekali, sunbae."

Wonwoo mengernyit mendengar kata _sunbae_ dari Jieqiong. "Ini bukan wilayah sekolah, jangan memanggilku sunbae. Terlalu formal, Jieqiong." Wonwoo berdehem kemudian. "Panggil oppa saja kalau mau."

"OHOK!"

Wonwoo sekali lagi melirik ke belakang pada pasangan yang tadi. Yang laki-laki sedang tersedak dan pacarnya menepuk-nepuk punggung si laki-laki. _Pasangan aneh_ , pikirnya. Ia beralih lagi pada Jieqiong, melanjutkan perkataannya, "Yah, aku gak memaksa sih. Terserahmu mau panggil aku apa." Wonwoo mengaktifkan mode cueknya, berpikir jika Jieqiong bakal kurang nyaman karenanya namun Jieqiong justru menggeleng. "Wonwoo oppa kedengaran bagus. Aku berasa lagi jalan dengan kakakku sendiri hehe."

 _Krik_.

Wonwoo mengerjap kemudian mengelus dadanya tanpa sepengetahuan Jieqiong yang sedang berbalik badan untuk menerima telpon. _Gak kenapa-kenapa sekarang cuma dianggap kakak. Hatiku kuat, kok. Nanti malam kamu bakal nganggap aku lebih, Jieqiong-ah,_ batinnya.

-00-

"KALIAN JANGAN BERCANDA DONG!"

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Mingyu berteriak. Minkyung dan Seokmin sudah kembali ke gerombolannya, bergantian dengan Junhui dan Minghao yang sekarang nge _stalk_ Wonwoo dan Jieqiong entah kemana.

Mereka– Mingyu, Soonyoung, Jihoon, Seokmin, dan Minkyung tengah berkumpul di sebuah kafe untuk makan siang sebentar. Mingyu segera mendesak mereka berdua untuk menceritakan apa saja yang Wonwoo lakukan dengan Jieqiong. Dan ketika mereka berdua menceritakan tentang panggilan _oppa_ itu, refleks Mingyu berteriak dan Jihoon memasang wajah senangnya.

"Ah, Wonwoo makin dekat sama Jieqiong. Senangnya aku." Kata Jihoon sambil memasang seringainya pada Mingyu.

Sedangkan Mingyu sekarang–

"WONWOO HYUNGKU TEGA HUWEEEEEE!"

Mewek.

Lagi.

Soonyoung menatap ilfil pada Mingyu. "Bro, mewek boleh, tapi _please_ , jauh-jauh dari aku. Ingusmu kemana-mana tuh."

"H- Hiks – _srottt_ – Wonwoo hyungku – _srottt–_ HUWEEE WONWOO HYUNG– _Fak you_ Kim Minkyung!"

Minkyung menggetok kepala Mingyu dengan nampan yang ada. "Dengerin aku ngomong dulu, bodoh! Aku belum selesai, nih."

Mingyu manyun. "Ya makanya buruan."

Minkyung menghela nafas. "Jieqiong memang manggil gebetan tsunderemu itu pakai _oppa_ , tapi dia bilang kalau dia berasa jalan sama kakak laki-lakinya. KAKAK LAKI-LAKINYA, KIM MINGYU! BUKAN PACAR!"

"Ekhem, maaf ya, ngomongnya jangan sampai muncrat juga. Saya hampir kena virus ini. Nanti Jihoon _ie_ gak mau deket-deket sama saya." Soonyoung gantian menatap Minkyung ilfil. Jihoon menatapnya malas.

"Tuh, gebetanmu kena _familyzone_." Kata Seokmin, dia nyolong soda punya Mingyu dengan santai.

 _Krik krik._

Mingyu diam dulu.

Detik kelima dia mulai mengerjap.

Detik kesepuluh dia mulai menyeringai.

Detik keduapuluh dia–

"MAMPUS! MAKAN TUH _FAMILYZONE_! MENDING AKU NGANGGAP KAMU _FUTUREZONE_ KU! MUAHAHAHAHA!"

Ketawa jahat sampai disangka kerasukan sama pengunjung lain.

" _Shaddap_ tiang!" Jihoon melotot dan Mingyu refleks diam. Ia berdecih, "Kenapa kamu senang gebetanmu digituin? Mikirin perasaan Wonwoo gak sih kamu?"

"Lah, Wonwoo hyung aja gak mikirin perasaanku tuh. Lagian, kan, aku cuma senang gini aja masa gak boleh?"

Jihoon berguman _terserah_ lalu menggigiti _cheeseburger_ nya kasar.

Dia benar-benar menyesal sekarang sudah ikutan gerombolan aneh Mingyu ini.

.

Flashback ke malam Soonyoung nganter Jihoon pulang dulu, yuk!

.

"Aku pulang!"

"Ah, Jihoon _ie_ sudah pulang– loh, Soonyoung?"

Nyonya Lee, Mama Jihoon, menyambut anak bungsunya yang baru pulang dan mengernyit saat melihat Soonyoung yang mengekori putranya. Soonyoung menyengir lebar. "Hehe, selamat malam, Bibi!"

"Malam, Soonyoung _ie_. Ngantar Jihoon pulang, nih, ceritanya? Duh, Soonyoung baik banget. Menantu material banget, sama kayak Jimin. Ayo masuk dulu, Bibi ada buat kue, kamu bisa bawain buat Bundamu nanti." Suruh Nyonya Lee. Dia melirik Jihoon yang hendak melengos pergi ke kamarnya namun buru-buru dia menarik tas anaknya. "Kamu temenin Soonyoung dulu, gih. Ke kamarmu juga gak kenapa-kenapa. Mama mau ke dapur sebentar."

Dan Nyonya Lee meninggalkan anaknya dan Soonyoung begitu saja. Jihoon melotot namun kemudian mendengus. Ia duduk di hadapan Soonyoung yang sudah terlebih dahulu mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa ruang tamu rumah Jihoon.

"Cepatlah musnah dari hadapanku setelah ini, Kwon." Jihoon berkata datar. Soonyoung menatap polos. "Hm? Emang aku mau?"

"Brengsek!"

Soonyoung menyeringai. Dia pindah duduk di samping Jihoon lalu merangkul pundaknya dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jihoon.

"Kamu tau, sekarang aku bisa bilang ke Papamu jika aku mau pertunangan kita dilanjutkan, Jihoon sayang~"

 _Huh?_

Jihoon memicing pada Soonyoung. "Jangan coba-coba, sialan!" desisnya. "Aku benar-benar akan membencimu kalau sampai berani melanggar janjimu untuk berusaha sendiri!"

Soonyoung menatapnya santai. "Maka dari itu, jangan marah lagi padaku atau teman-temanku yang lain. Kita cuma mau nge _stalking_ Wonwoo dan kita beneran gak ngapa-ngapain."

"Kamu dan gerombolanmu itu gak bisa dipercaya."

"Kalau gitu, kamu ikut aku dan yang lain hari minggu nanti. Kamu awasi kita agar rencana Wonwoo jalan sama Jieqiong berjalan lancar. Kamu bisa kasih syarat, aku dan yang lain bakal ngikuti syaratmu, Ji."

"Buang-buang waktu!"

"Jangan khawatiri kita-kita kalau gitu."

"Heh!"

"Apa?" Soonyoung mendekati wajah Jihoon dan mencuri kecupan di pipi Jihoon. "Ayo Ji, jadi maumu gimana?"

"Persetan dengan semuanya!"

"DUH KAMU GEMESIN YA, JI!"

Dan selanjutnya Jihoon meraih bantal sofa dan memberikan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada Soonyoung yang berani mencubit pipinya.

.

Flashback off ya!

.

Jihoon mengambil nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

Oke, sekarang Jihoon bingung musti menyesal atau tidak sama keputusannya tempo hari. Kalau saja Jihoon gak setuju sama tawaran Soonyoung, mungkin dia sekarang sudah resmi jadi tunangan sahabat Mingyu yang paling aneh itu. Tapi kalau dia setuju, dia bakal kepusingan kepala seperti sekarang ini.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong perlu digaris bawahi satu kata ini;

Tunangan.

Iya, tunangan. Orangtua Jihoon dan Soonyoung sudah menjodohkan anak mereka itu sejak awal kenaikan kelas kemarin. Soonyoung yang dari dulu sudah mengejar Jihoon tentu senang dong, dengan ide itu. Lain lagi dengan Jihoon yang mengamuk di tempat karena tahu Soonyoung yang bakal jadi tunangannya.

Jihoon pikir, tunangannya itu bakal seganteng Choi Seungcheol– senior yang Jihoon keceng dulu, seme dari pasangan gay fenomenal di sekolahnya dan sekarang jadi boss di tempat _part time_ nya–, atau setidaknya tidak bermata sipit dan hiperaktif seperti pria bermarga Kwon ini.

Cih, tolong ingatkan Jihoon jika matanya juga sipit. Kasih kaca kalau perlu.

 _Ekhem_ , singkatnya karena tak ingin Jihoonnya mengamuk terus-terusan dan melempar gitarnya– soalnya Jihoon sudah meraih gitarnya, Soonyoung mengambil jalan tengah dengan membatalkan perjodohan itu.

 _Hm_.

Membatalkan? _Well_ , gak sepenuhnya membatalkan karena Soonyoung dengan tegas bilang,

"Pakai acara perjodohan gini gak ada gregetnya, Yah, Bun! Aku mau berjuang sendiri buat mendapatkan Jihoon _ie_ ku. Atas nama keluarga Kwon, aku bakal berjuang untuk hati es Lee Jihoon sampai titik darah penghabisan!"

Dan setelahnya, Tuan Kwon dan Tuan Lee sama-sama menepuk bangga pundak Soonyoung. Nyonya Kwon dan Nyonya Lee juga berpelukan sambil menangis bahagia dan berkata, "Kita bakal jadi besan huhuhu,"

Nah, lain lagi dengan Jihoon yang wajahnya memerah menahan emosi. Belum lagi kakaknya– Yoongi, malah menggodanya habis-habisan. Jihoon bernafsu sekali untuk menendang wajah kakaknya itu. Mana kakaknya itu main nimbrung aja lagi. Yoongi, kan, gak dibutuhi sama sekali di acara perjodohan itu.

"YA TUHAN WONU HYUNG MAMAAAA!"

Jihoon tersadar dari dunianya sendiri begitu mendengar suara– atau lebih tepatnya teriakan merana dari Mingyu.

Lagi.

Padahal Mingyu sudah berada di luar kafe dan memantau Wonwoo dan Jieqiong dari balkon lantai dua _Lotte World_ , tapi tetap saja suaranya kedengaran sampai telinga Jihoon.

" _Damn it_ Kim Mingyu! Kamu jangan bikin heboh dong!" Kata Soonyoung panik sambil melirik takut-takut pada Jihoon yang masih di dalam kafe. Dia takut Jihoon bakal menyeret kawanannya keluar dari situ dan itu bakal bikin tambah repot.

Mingyu sudah pasang wajah ngenesnya. "Gimana aku gak heboh kalau ngeliat Wonwoo hyung ngerangkul Jieqiong gitu aja?! GIMANA KWON SOONYOUNG?! GIMANAAA?!"

"Ya, gak gimana-gimana, sih." Seokmin menendang kaki Mingyu santai dan dia kembali memantau Wonwoo dan Jieqiong lewat teropong pinjaman adeknya Mingyu. "Santai aja. Cuma ngerangkul doang."

Mingyu naik darah mendengarnya. "DOANG SEOKMIN-SSHI?!"

"Iya."

Soonyoung menahan tubuh Mingyu yang sudah siap untuk anarkisan dengan Seokmin. Mingyu mendengus. "Sahabat sialan!"

"Sialan gini juga kamu sayang, Gyu."

"JIJIK!"

Disisi lain, ada Junhui dan Minghao yang lagi duduk bersampingan sembari menutupi wajah mereka dengan buku. Minghao dengan novel yang menutupi wajahnya dan Junhui dengan koran.

Penyamaran klasik.

Di depan mereka, ada Wonwoo dan Jieqiong yang beristirahat sebentar sehabis keliling bagian _indoor_ dari _Lotte World_. Mereka berdua bisa melihat dengan jelas jika Wonwoo sudah mulai modus-modus.

Mulai dari merangkul Jieqiong, mengacak rambutnya, juga sempat berpegangan tangan– dan Junhui bersumpah bisa mendengar tangisan merana Mingyu yang ada di lantai atas.

"Astaga, Wonwoo hyung lama amat sih modusnya. Lama-lama bikin geli ih." Minghao manyun. Tangannya sudah lelah mengangkat novelnya hanya untuk melindungi wajahnya. Rasanya Minghao mau tukaran peran sama Minkyung aja yang sekarang malah asik jalan-jalan sendiri.

"Sst Hao- _er_. Sabar dikit." Junhui menyikutnya. Setelahnya dia jadi sigap karena Wonwoo dan Jieqiong sudah bersiap untuk pergi lagi.

Dia buru-buru membereskan korannya dan dimasukkan secara rusuh ke dalam tasnya, lalu menarik Minghao agar menyusul Wonwoo dan Jieqiong.

-00-

"Selamat makan~"

Jieqiong berseru senang dan itu membuat Wonwoo tersenyum saat dia meletakkan nampan makanannya dan Jieqiong.

"Jalan-jalan hari ini gimana? Kamu suka?" tanya Wonwoo was-was. Jieqiong mengangguk. "Suka!"

Senyum Wonwoo makin lebar. Jieqiong sekarang kelihatan kayak anak kecil, imut gitu dan Wonwoo suka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu ada lomba sebentar lagi?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Jieqiong berpikir sebentar. "Ada, lomba pidato. Mrs. Park yang suruh aku ikut," curcolnya. Wonwoo berdehem. "Kapan?"

"Lusa, harinya sama dengan lomba basket sekolah kita. Oppa mau nonton? Hitung-hitung jadi supporter dari sekolah kita. Kebetulan tuh, satu sekolah dikasih dispensasi sama kepala sekolah buat ngedukung sekolah kita di dua lomba itu."

Wonwoo mengernyit. Bersamaan dengan lomba basket? Berarti itu pertandingan yang dimaksud Mingyu, kan? Dia kemarin ngejanjiin Mingyu buat nge _date_ , tapi...,

"Lihat nanti, ya. Ada kemungkinan aku lebih memilih buat diam di perpustakaan." Wonwoo mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengacak rambut Jieqiong.

"Ya! Oppa!"

"Hahaha."

-00-

"Wah, aku benar-benar gak nyangka kita bakal ngelakuin hal ini lagi!" kata Minkyung semangat. Kemudian dia menyengir. "Apalagi, kita ada tambahan anggota. Wah, wah."

Jihoon mendengus karena tahu yang Minkyung maksud itu dirinya. "Diamlah wanita tiang!" ujarnya keki.

 _Fyi_ saja, Jihoon sensi sekali dengan Minkyung dari awal masuk sekolah karena tinggi badannya yang melebihi batas wajar perempuan– Jihoon ogah mengakui kalau dia iri dengan tinggi Minkyung ngomong-ngomong.

Ini sudah hampir jam 9 dan sekarang Mingyu dkk. lagi mengikuti Wonwoo yang mengantar pulang Jieqiong. Karena Wonwoo dan Jieqiong yang menggunakan bus tadi, terpaksa Junhui dan Soonyoung memarkir mobil dan motor mereka di lapangan basket terdekat dari rumah Jieqiong. Jadilah mereka mengikut sambil berjalan kaki.

Oh, dan tentunya secara diam-diam.

"Serempong ini kah kalian kemarin nge _stalking_? Aku gak nyangka." Itu sudah pasti Jihoon yang berbicara. Soonyoung merangkulnya lebih dekat. "Sst! Jangan ribut, Ji. Habis ini selesai, aku janji bakal ngantar kamu pulang."

Junhui yang berjalan paling depan, langsung memberikan aba-aba pada anak buahnya untuk bersembunyi dengan menunjuk sebuah pohon besar karena Wonwoo dan Jieqiong sudah sampai di depan rumah Jieqiong.

Mereka semua memasang telinga baik-baik sekarang.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Oppa." Jieqiong tersenyum. Senyumannya manis sampai Wonwoo gugup.

 _Shit man_ , dia gak bisa kontrol hatinya yang sekarang lagi menabuh drum.

" _W– well_ , seharusnya aku yang bilang gitu, Jieqiong. Terima kasih sudah ngeluangi waktumu buat aku hari ini."

Jieqiong tertawa. "Aku senang bisa ngeluangi waktuku hari ini. Apalagi sama oppa."

Diluar Wonwoo memasang senyuman biasa, tapi dari dalam dirinya, Wonwoo sudah mau guling-guling di jalanan.

"Aku masuk dulu, _ne_. Malam oppa." Pamit Jieqiong, namun buru-buru Wonwoo menahannya. "T– tunggu sebentar."

Uhuk. Sudah seperti drama-drama, ya?

' _Tarik nafas, buang. Tarik, buang. Fyuh.'_ Wonwoo mengkalemkan hatinya dulu. Sekarang waktunya buat _confess_ ke Jieqiong soal perasaannya.

.

"Kamu mau jadi pacarku?"

"HAH?!"

.

Di sisi lain, Mingyu sudah meremas pundak Seokmin, namun raut wajahnya tetap datar.

.

"A– aku suka sama kamu dari beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dan yah, aku mau kita punya status, Jieqiong."

 _Krik_.

Jieqiong mematung untuk beberapa saat. Namun akhirnya dia tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku gak bisa, maaf." Tarik nafas dulu, "Aku sudah punya pacar dan kita LDR. Jadi..., maaf?"

Sakit. Tapi Wonwoo dapat menahannya. Bukan salah Jieqiong jika menolaknya, ini salahnya sendiri karena tak mencari tau tentang percintaan Jieqiong sebelumnya.

Wonwoo tertawa hambar. "Haha, baiklah. Aku mengerti, Jieqiong."

Jieqiong jelas merasa tak enak dengan Wonwoo, jadi dia menggeleng lalu membungkukkan badannya. "A– aku yang minta maaf, oppa."

"Bukan salahmu." Wonwoo berdehem. "Masuklah. Ini sudah terlalu malam untuk seorang gadis berada di luar rumah."

Jieqiong sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya. Ia segera masuk ke rumahnya namun sebelumnya sempat berkata yang membuat Wonwoo terdiam,

"Dari pada denganku, kamu bisa coba dengan membuka hati untuk Mingyu _sunbae_ , oppa. Dia benar-benar tulus denganmu."

-00-

Mingyu mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

Bagaimana Jieqiong menolak Wonwoo dan meminta pemuda emo itu untuk memberikannya kesempatan. Seharusnya itu semua membuat Mingyu senang, kan?

Tapi..., kenapa rasanya ada yang janggal?

Mingyu tentu senang karena Jieqiong berusaha membantunya untuk jadian dengan Wonwoo, tapi disisi lain, dia bisa merasakan sesaknya Wonwoo karena secara tidak langsung, Jieqiong menyuruh Wonwoo untuk _berbelok_ dan Wonwoo membenci ide itu. Lebih tepatnya, Wonwoo benci untuk _berbelok_ dengannya.

Dan entah kenapa, kaki Mingyu membawanya keluar dari persembunyian. Mendekati Wonwoo dan hendak memanggil gebetannya itu namun terhenti. Mingyu bisa merasakan gerombolannya panik seketika.

"Sudah puas dengar aku ditolak, Kim Mingyu-sshi?"

Wonwoo dengan tiba-tiba membalikkan badan dan menghadap Mingyu, menatapnya tepat dimata. Mingyu dibuat gugup. Wonwoo yang sekarang tak ada manisnya, malah lebih ke arah seram. "H– hyung,"

"Aku ditolak dan Jieqiong malah menyuruhku untuk mencobanya denganmu." Wonwoo berjalan mendekat kemudian dengan cepat meraih kerah baju Mingyu. Seringai terpasang di wajah manisnya. "Kamu sudah puas, Kim Mingyu?"

 _ **Bugh**_.

Dan satu pukulan diberikan Wonwoo tepat di rahang Mingyu, membuat pemuda Kim itu tersungkur. Pukulannya kuat dan tiba-tiba, membuat Mingyu kehilangan keseimbangannya untuk berdiri.

"MINGYU!"

Gerombolan Mingyu refleks keluar dari persembunyiannya dan membatalkan niat mereka untuk mendekati Mingyu karena Wonwoo sudah menginjak dada Mingyu dengan kaki kirinya, mencegah Mingyu untuk bergerak lebih bebas.

Wonwoo menatap mereka datar kemudian berdecih saat bertatapan dengan Jihoon. "Wow, kukira kamu gak bakal pernah ikut-ikutan Seokmin dan Junhui buat _join_ beginian, Ji."

"W– Won,"

"Akhirnya kamu ikut-ikutan begini. Mulai mendukungku dengan sialan ini, huh?" Wonwoo semakin menekan kakinya di dada Mingyu. Jihoon menggeleng, hendak berbicara namun nada dingin keluar dari mulut Wonwoo kemudian. "Berhenti memaksaku untuk menjadi gay seperti dia atau mempengaruhi satu sekolah supaya mendukungku jadian dengan si brengsek ini!" Baik karena tekanan di dadanya dan perkataan Wonwoo itu membuat Mingyu meringis. Mingyu tahu perkataan Wonwoo ini lebih ditekan pada Soonyoung karena Soonyounglah yang paling menggebu-gebu diantara gerombolan Mingyu yang lain. Apalagi, Wonwoo menatap Soonyoung sinis.

"Kau brengsek, Jeon Wonwoo!" Soonyoung hendak maju untuk menyerang Wonwoo, namun ditahan Junhui dan Seokmin, jadilah ia berkata dengan nada tinggi. "Hargai perasaan Mingyu, Jeon sialan!"

Wonwoo berdecak. "Aku sudah menghargainya tapi dengan kelakuan kalian semua yang seperti ini, gimana bisa aku diam saja? Aku muak!"

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sebentar sebelum memberikan pukulan kembali dan berkata,

"Aku membencimu, Kim Mingyu."

.

.

Mingyu hanya bisa meringis melihat Wonwoo yang mulai menjauh.

-00-

"Ssh, pelan-pelan noona, ini sakit– Aw!"

Ringisan dari putra satu-satunya keluarga Kim itu keluar saat Kaeun menekan kapas yang sudah dituangi alkohol pada ujung bibir Mingyu.

"Kamu seharusnya diam dulu, Gyu. Aku susah ngobati kalau kamu ngeringis mulu," omel Kaeun. Mingyu manyun lalu memilih diam.

Setelah Wonwoo pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan satu pukulan lagi di wajah Mingyu, gerombolannya memutuskan untuk membawa Mingyu kembali ke rumah keluarga Kim saja agar diobati Kaeun dan Minseo yang kebetulan sedang keluar dari asrama. Mingyu akan mendapat masalah lagi jika pulang ke rumah keluarga Jeon dan kawan-kawan Mingyu itu tak mau ambil resiko.

Wonwoo hanya meninggalkan pukulan biasa dan Mingyu sebenarnya tak terlalu masalah, dia malah lebih sering mendapat pukulan yang lebih dari itu waktu masih jamannya dia bandel. Tapi kawan-kawannya yang tak biasa. Lusa Mingyu ada pertandingan dan mereka memaksa Mingyu untuk izin besok dan beristirahat di rumah.

Masalah Wonwoo, Jihoon dan Soonyoung memilih untuk berkunjung ke rumah Wonwoo dan memberitahu pada Nyonya Jeon jika Mingyu tak bisa pulang dengan alasan kangen noona dan adiknya. Semua sudah diatur Junhui dan Mingyu disuruh terima beres saja.

"Aku sudah lama gak ketemu oppa dan sekarang oppa sudah gini aja wajahnya? Oppa yakin gak jadi babu di rumah keluarga Jeon?" tanya Minseo. Dia sedari tadi tak melakukan apa-apa selain berkomentar dan memperhatikan kakak tertuanya itu mengobati Mingyu. Kaeun melotot padanya. "Jangan buat oppamu ini buka suara, Minseo. Dia makin susah diobati nanti."

Minseo manyun dan memeluk erat guling Mingyu. "Kasian sekali oppaku ini~"

Beberapa menit mengurusi wajah Mingyu, sekarang Kaeun beralih pada dada Mingyu. "Buka bajumu."

Mingyu melotot seketika. "NOONAMAU APA? NOONA _INCEST_?! ASTAGA, SADAR NOONA! AKU ADIKMU– Sakit!"

Kaeun gemas dengan adiknya dan dia menekan luka di wajah Mingyu dengan kapas bekas alkohol. "Ngomong dikontrol, bodoh! Kau bilang Wonwoo menginjak dadamu, kan? Aku mau periksa, bukan mau _incest_! Kalau badan dan wajahmu sebagus Song Joongki, aku baru mau _incest_." Seru Kaeun. "Dan jangan berteriak heboh gitu. Bibirmu robek, bisa tambah parah kalau kamu teriak alay gitu."

Mingyu dongkol mendengarnya. Tapi dia tetap menuruti perkataan Kaeun untuk membuka bajunya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Mingyu bisa melihat sendiri ada bekas kemerahan di bagian tengah dadanya.

"Wonwoo pakai jenis sepatu apa hari ini coba? Bisa banget ninggalin bekas di dadamu, Gyu." Kaeun menggeleng. "Ambil air hangat, Minseo. Sekalian bawa handuk oppamu di lemari."

Minseo tidak menjawab, tapi dia bergerak keluar kamar untuk mengambil air hangat di dapur lalu meletakkannya di meja nakas dan berlari kecil mengambil handuk Mingyu yang masih tersisa di lemari. Kaeun dengan telaten mengompres bekas kemerahan di dada Mingyu sambil berkata, "Seharusnya kamu serang balik Wonwoo itu, bukannya diam saja sampai bikin kamu begini!" omelnya. Mingyu menghela nafas. "Wonwoo hyung terlalu mendadak main tinju gitu. Aku gak siap makanya jadi tumbang. Pikiranku juga nge _blank_ waktu terjatuh."

"Bukan karena dia gebetanmu?" celetuk– atau sindir Minseo. Mingyu menggeleng pelan. "Jangan bahas Wonwoo hyung sebagai gebetanku dulu, aku mau melupakan itu sementara."

Kaeun mengernyit, tangannya tetap mengompres dada Mingyu. "Jadi, kamu mau _move on_ , gitu?" Dia gak perduli jika Mingyu melarang untuk membahas Wonwoo.

Lagi-lagi Mingyu menggeleng pelan. "Aku cuma mau istirahat buat ngedapetin hati Wonwoo hyung, tapi bukan berarti aku mau _move on_. Seenggaknya, aku masih yakin jika Wonwoo hyung itu jodohku."

Mendengarnya, Kaeun dan Minseo saling pandang lalu tersenyum kearah anak tengah keluarga Kim itu.

"Kamu benar-benar mirip Ayah, ya, Gyu. Aku sebagai noonamu lumayan bangga, loh!"

"Hum! Dan aku sebagai adikmu juga bangga punya oppa kayak begini!"

Kemudian keduanya memeluk Mingyu.

.

Ah, hubungan saudara yang manis, ya?

-00-

"Wonu- _chan_ begitu pulang langsung masuk ke kamarnya, mau _okaasan_ panggilkan, Ji- _chan_?"

Jihoon dan Soonyoung saling pandang kemudian Jihoon menggeleng untuk mewakilkan jawaban Soonyoung. "Gak perlu, _okaasan_. Seenggaknya Wonwoo kembali ke rumah." Tolaknya. Jangan heran karena Jihoon memanggil Nyonya Jeon dengan _okaasan_ , Jihoon sudah dianggap anak sendiri oleh keluarga Jeon sejak dulu.

"Ada yang terjadi dengan Wonu- _chan_ dan Mingyu- _kun_ hari ini? Kalian bertengkar? Ji - _chan_ jangan menyembunyikan apapun dari _okaasan_. _Okaasan_ khawatir." Nada khawatir jelas terdengar dari Nyonya Jeon.

Sekali lagi Jihoon menggeleng dan menyikut Soonyoung untuk berbicara. Soonyoung berdehem. "Yah, cuma candaan anak remaja, Bi. Bibi gak perlu khawatir. Dan buat Mingyu, dia benar-benar lagi merindukan rumah, jadi minta izin untuk kembali sehari." Jelasnya. "Dan kita kesini mau memastikan Wonwoo sudah pulang atau belum. Sekalian mengambil seragam juga tas Mingyu untuk sekolah besok."

Diam-diam Jihoon mendengus karena Soonyoung mendadak seperti anak baik-baik dihadapan Ibu Wonwoo. ' _Cari muka dasar!'_

Nyonya Jeon antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Tapi akhirnya dia memilih untuk mempercayai Jihoon dan Soonyoung, kemudian mempersilahkan keduanya untuk ke kamar Mingyu dan mengambil segala keperluan sekolah besok.

 _Well,_ walaupun sudah disuruh istirahat sehari, tapi Kim Mingyu paling gak betah berdiam di rumah seharian pada hari kerja.

.

"Seharusnya dari awal kutolak tawaranmu itu, Kwon."

Soonyoung yang hendak menaiki motornya jadi membatalkan niatnya dan memilih menanggapi Jihoon. Pemuda mungil itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan Soonyoung merasa bersalah. "Oke, aku tahu ini salahku. Gak seharusnya aku dan gerombolanku nge _stalking_ Wonwoo hari ini. Paling tidak, Wonwoo gak akan marah padamu dan Mingyu gak akan kena pukul sahabatmu itu." Dia mengucapkannya dengan nada menyesal dan Jihoon menghela nafas.

"Aku mungkin bukan sahabat yang baik untuk Wonwoo setelah ini, tapi melihat perasaan Mingyu hari ini, mungkin aku akan membiarkannya menyukai Wonwoo. Jieqiong benar, Mingyu tulus ke Wonwoo."

 _Krik._

Soonyoung mengerjap beberapa kali. "J- jadi kamu mendukung jika Wonwoo _belok_ , begitu?"

Satu jambakan diterima Soonyoung setelahnya.

"Bodoh! Aku membiarkan Mingyu menyukai Wonwoo bukan berarti aku sudah mendukungnya!"

"Iya, iya! Sekarang lepas jambakanmu– ANJIR! SAKIT, JI!"

Jihoon melepas jambakan di rambut Soonyoung sedangkan pemuda yang jadi korban keanarkisan Jihoon hanya menyengir. "Iya, Ji. Aku ngerti maksudmu gimana." Soonyoung duduk di motor dan menarik Jihoon agar mendekat padanya. Menggenggam erat kedua tangan yang mulai terasa dingin karena hari semakin malam.

Soonyoung tersenyum tulus. "Dan karena kamu sudah mulai mengerti perasaan Mingyu ke Wonwoo, aku harap kamu juga mulai mengerti perasaanku padamu, Ji."

"..."

"Bagaimanapun, aku masih mau bilang ke Ayah juga Papamu jika aku mau melanjutkan pertunangan kita. Gak perduli seberapa lama aku bakal melelehkan hatimu."

"..."

Jihoon tidak menjawab dan memilih memalingkan wajahnya kearah samping. Dia tak memberontak sama sekali bahkan saat Soonyoung mencium keningnya untuk beberapa saat dan berbisik di telinganya,

"Aku mencintaimu, Ji."

.

Jihoon benar-benar benci karena jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat karena ulah Kwon Soonyoung.

-00-

Wonwoo melihat dan juga mendengar semuanya.

Bagaimana Jihoon mulai mengerti perasaan Mingyu terhadapnya, Jihoon yang menjambak rambut Soonyoung, bahkan sampai Soonyoung yang mengecup kening sahabat pendeknya itu.

Tapi yang bagian terpenting dari semua itu adalah bagaimana Soonyoung berkata dengan jelas jika dia mau melanjutkan pertunangannya dengan Jihoon.

 _Wow._

Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Wonwoo saat mendengarnya sementara gitar yang tadi dipangkunya, ia pinggirkan dulu demi memperhatikan Jihoon dan Soonyoung dengan seksama dari atas atap rumahnya.

Atap rumah adalah tempat favorite Wonwoo untuk menyendiri. Jalan menuju atap rumahnya sendiri pun berada diantara kamarnya dan kamar Mingyu, ada sebuah tangga disana dan itu sengaja dibuat Tuan Jeon untuk anak emonya menenangkan diri jika sedang stress.

Biar begini, Tuan Jeon mengerti keadaan anak-anaknya apalagi Wonwoo yang terkadang stress dengan pemikirannya untuk masa depannya– walaupun Wonwoo dengan baik bisa menyembunyikan stressnya itu dihadapan orang lain. Terkadang Tuan Jeon merasa bersalah dengan anak emonya itu.

 _Hm_.

"Aku bahkan gak tahu jika kamu bertunangan dengan Kwon sialan itu, Ji." Wonwoo meniup permen karet yang dimakannya lalu dipecahkan setelah merasa cukup besar. "Jadi sekarang, aku gak punya orang yang benar-benar mendukungku, huh?" tawa lirih keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

Ia hendak meraih gitarnya lagi namun diurungkan dan memilih mengangkat telpon dari seseorang.

" _Moshi-moshi_?"

" _Wonu-chan!_ "

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil mendengar panggilan dari orang diseberang sana. " _Doushite, oneechan?_ " tanyanya. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila.

Dapat Wonwoo pastikan jika orang yang dipanggilnya _oneechan_ tengah mencebik diseberang sana. "Aku gak boleh menelpon adikku sendiri, huh?"

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. "Iya, iya. Pasti _okaasan_ yang menyuruhmu, kan?" terkanya. Dia sudah hafal kebiasaan noonanya yang akan menelponnya jika sudah _badmood_. Noonanya itu tak akan tahu jika dia _badmood_ jika bukan Ibunya sendiri yang melapor dan menyuruh noonanya untuk berbicara dengannya.

Hanya dengan berbicara dengan noonanya, Wonwoo akan merasa lebih baik.

" _Kau sudah tahu itu. Jadi, kenapa dengan adik Ki-neechan yang manis ini, hm?_ "

"Hanya masalah kecil, _oneechan._ "

" _Kalau hanya masalah kecil, kamu gak mungkin membanting pintu kamarmu saat pulang tadi, Wonu-chan_." Balas noonanya. " _Mau bercerita, hm?_ "

Wonwoo tak pernah bisa menolak jika noonanya sudah menawarkan diri untuk jadi tempatnya bercerita, jadilah dia menghela nafas panjang dan bercerita.

"Aku ditolak Jieqiong. Dia sudah punya pacar dan sekarang lagi _LDR_."

" _Lalu_? _Kamu kesal karena itu?_ "

Wonwoo menggeleng walau tahu noonanya tak mungkin mengetahuinya. "Gerombolan Kim sialan itu men _stalking_ ku. Aku tahu sejak masuk _Lotte World_ , tapi aku memilih diam. Aku gak mau menghancurkan kencanku hanya karena mereka." jeda sebentar. "Dan setelah Jieqiong masuk ke rumah setelah menolakku, Kim sialan itu keluar dari persembunyiannya. Aku tak bisa mengontrol emosiku, jadi aku..., _memukulnya_." Di akhir Wonwoo berkata lirih dan itu cukup membuat noonanya terkejut.

" _Kau..., memukulnya, Wonu-chan? Kenapa?_ "

Wonwoo bergidik. "Jieqiong menyarankan supaya aku mulai membuka hati untuk si sialan itu. Dan karena aku berpikir dia senang mendengar saran Jieqiong itu, aku langsung memukulnya."

 _Krik_.

Wonwoo dan noonanya sama-sama terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai Wonwoo mendengar helaan nafas dari noonanya. " _Wonu-chan, kau gak bisa berasumsi jika Mingyu senang karena Jieqiong menyarankanmu untuk membuka hati untuknya._ "

Wonwoo diam dan noonanya kembali melanjutkan, " _Aku tahu, pasti sakit saat Jieqiong menolakmu, tapi kamu mikir tentang perasaan Mingyu, tidak? Mendengar dari ceritamu tentang Mingyu yang terus-terusan mengejarmu bahkan hingga tau jika kau menyukai Jieqiong, aku berpikir jika dia juga sesak karena kau ditolak. Mungkin dia senang karena masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkanmu, tapi disisi lain, dia juga ikut sesak karena kebahagianmu terhambat."_

" _..._ Terhambat?"

" _Hm, terhambat. Kamu ditolak Jieqiong dan itu membuat kebahagianmu terhambat. Tapi percaya padaku, dia bakal berusaha semampunya agar kamu bisa bahagia dan melupakan Jieqiong. Dia bukan anak yang bakal menyerah begitu saja, Wonu-chan. Dan tindakanmu yang memukulnya sembarangan itu salah dan kau harus minta maaf. Aku tahu kamu hanya sedang emosi, tapi kalau bisa, cepatlah minta maaf. Ini bukan salahnya, aku berani bertaruh jika dia sebenarnya ingin membuatmu tidak terlalu sesak karena ditolak Jieqiong."_

Wonwoo menghela nafas. "Lalu, _oneechan_?"

" _Aku mungkin terdengar jahat, tapi lupakanlah Jieqiong. Jangan menunggunya lagi. Untuk Mingyu, jika kamu tak mau mengurusinya, fokuslah pada ujianmu juga ujian masuk universitas nanti. Tapi tetap, kau harus minta maaf pada Mingyu. Wonu-chan yang kukenal akan meminta maaf jika berbuat salah, kan?_ "

Setiap berbicara dengan noonanya, Wonwoo selalu merasa kembali menjadi anak kecil yang patuh dengan ucapan kakaknya, jadilah dia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku mengerti, _Ki-neechan_."

" _Jangan hanya mengerti, Wonu-chan! Tapi lakukan setelah kau puas menyendiri, okey?_ "

Wonwoo hanya berguman. Dia terdiam sebentar sebelum memanggil noonanya kembali.

" _Oneechan_?"

" _Ya, Wonu-chan?_ "

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. " _Arigatou ne, oneechan._ "

" _Anything for my little brother_."

Wonwoo terkekeh mendengarnya lalu mengganti topik pembicaraannya.

.

Setidaknya, Wonwoo sudah merasa tenang, kan?

 **-TBC-**

Hai!

Oke, ini baru selesai dan aku nekat buat ngeupdate. Sorry for typo(s) sama beberapa bagian yang susah dijelasin!

Aku lagi susah curi-curi waktu buat ngetik, jadi maaf buat keterlambatannya /deep bow/

Dan maaf karena aku belum bisa bales review. _Well_ , internet positif ngebatasin waktuku buat nembus ffn. Aku bahkan sudah utak atik proxy tapi tetap susah. Sialan!

Oke, jadi yang sudah tanya-tanya kenapa sunyoung bisa ngebujuk jihun, jawabannya ada disini. Dan yap, sorry aku ngebuat wonu jadi jahat disini.

Selain karena dia kubuat tsundere, menurutku juga uke gak selalu lemah. Mereka masih tetap laki-laki dan aku kurang setuju sama image uke yang gak bisa ngelawan atau sifat-sifat umum lainnya– walaupun mungkin tanpa sengaja aku pernah bikin ff dengan image uke yang umum. Gak, aku gak bermaksud apa-apa ngomong begini, aku cuma ngejelasin kenapa wonu kubuat sifatnya begini. Jadi, aku bakal sangat ngehargai kalau kalian gak terlalu masalah dengan sifat wonu disini.

Tenang, aku bakal tetap kasih sifat uke yang umum ke wonu, tapi nanti. Mungkin waktu dia nikah sama Mingyu?

Next chap, mungkin bakal nambah cast nih. Siapa kira-kira? Wkwk

.

Thanks for; wonderella; scarleted; cehuns2; exoinmylove; jihokr; zahra9697; Iceu Doger; Wonu nikah yuk (srsly, aku ketawa sama unamemu:v); svtbae; Vioolyt; xingmyun; lulu-shi; Zahara Jo; hamipark76; Baebypark; KimAnita; Herdikichan17; svtlovers; DfheeHyper; BumBumJin; 980218 Chwe; SheravinaRosel; wonrepwonuke; Twelves; lemonaite; Firdha858; btobae; Ara94; Khasabat04; Beanienim; Arlequeen Kim; Guest (kookies); Guest (Rie Cloudsomnia); Guest ( A Y P); inisapaseh; Guest (Galaxies81); Guest (meanie bae); Kimxjeon; Reza C Warni W (serius dipanggil wonuchan di rp? Aku berhasil bikin baper woy!); boobeepboo; Guest (dinda); yehet94; equuleusblack; wonwoomingyu; Zahra427; alysaexostans; Guest (Cheon Yi); itsanthenazi; bonablebleyu; Guest (anisa); hoshimaruuu; Chel VL; ETNOCRASH; Itsmevv; Yamada Kim Naho-chan;

Dan yang sudah favorite, follow, juga silent readers! Maaf nih kalau ada yang belum kesebut /deep bow/

Aku mau banget bales, tapi waktuku juga terbatas;(

.

Oke, next aku usahain gak ngaret. Itu semua tergantung tugas tugas sekolahku. Mau pm aku juga silahkan atau follow twitterku .wonwyuw aku gak gigit kok. Let's be friend!

Well, see ya next time!

.

.

.

.

Pst: aku banyak inspirasi buat ngetik ff lain tapi waktunya yang gak ada. Nyebelin ya?

Psst: akhirnya kamu sembuh wonu-chan! Aku serius mau nangis liat kamu di sdc kemarin;(

Pssst: meanie makin berulah gak sih? Wkwk aku sayang meanie!

Psssst: ada yang rpnya mau kufollow? Aku mau gitu buat squad cause i feel like i have nothing on rpw wkwk

Psssst: SVT NEXT WEEK KESINI YASALLAM AKU MAU GALO AJA!


	9. Empty?

Going Crazy

Mingyu x Wonwoo | Meanie

Rated T

Romance | Family | Friendship(?)

©jxngwoo

Warn: Yaoi/BoysLove/Typo(s)/Absurd language(?)

Don't be so serious guys~

-00-

 _Empty?_

-00-

Wonwoo mengedipkan matanya sekali, kemudian beberapa kali bahkan hingga meyipitkan matanya.

Wonwoo tak begitu tahu tempat dia berada sekarang, tapi sekarang dia tengah sendiri. Memperhatikan seorang pemuda dan seorang wanita.

 _Err_ , pemandangan di depannya ini agak janggal. Atau bahkan benar-benar janggal?

Wonwoo mengenali pemuda itu namun tidak dengan wanitanya. Pemuda itu yang awalnya sibuk bermesraan dengan wanita di rangkulannya, menatap lurus pada Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang mengejek Wonwoo untuk beberapa saat dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada wanitanya.

 _Deg!_

Wonwoo merasa sesak karena pemuda itu dengan santainya mencium wanita tersebut di hadapannya.

Pemuda itu Kim Mingyu dengan seorang wanita yang Wonwoo tak kenali.

-00-

Wonwoo menghela nafas berat.

Pagi ini dia sudah terduduk di kelasnya dengan _mood_ yang buruk. Bayang-bayang mimpinya semalam masih terngiang di benaknya dan itu membuatnya heran– karena _hell,_ kenapa bisa-bisanya dia memimpikan Kim Mingyu itu? Dan kenapa pula ada wanita yang tak dikenalinya main masuk saja ke mimpinya itu? Mana wanita itu dirangkul mesra oleh Mingyu lagi. Cih!

' _Wanita gak di undang! Enak aja main masuk mimpiku! Kenal aja enggak, ih.'_ Wonwoo merutuk sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

 _Ekhem_. Apa? Mau bilang Wonwoo tengah cemburu sekarang?

Tidak. Wonwoo tidak cemburu sama sekali. Dia cuma kesal karena Kim Mingyu mampir di mimpinya dengan senyum mengejek, seakan pamer jika dia sudah punya orang lain.

' _Sialan! Kukira dia tipe yang setia, eh?'_

Detik selanjutnya Wonwoo menggeleng karena pemikirannya barusan.

.

"Ehm, Won?"

Wonwoo refleks duduk tegak dan memasang wajah datarnya saat tahu jika Jihoon sudah berdiri di samping mejanya dengan canggung. Wajah Jihoon agak berbeda sekarang dan Wonwoo tahu jika sahabatnya itu tengah menahan gugup.

"A- Aku–"

 _Brak_.

"PAGI JIHOON _IE_ SAYANG!"

" _Shit!_ " Wonwoo dapat mendengar jika Jihoon mengumpat pelan dikarenakan makhluk bernama Kwon Soonyoung yang dengan seenaknya masuk ke kelas A. Soonyoung dengan seenaknya merangkul Jihoon lalu menariknya keluar kelas sembari berbicara dengan nyaring, "Temani aku ke gedung eskul ya, Jihoon sayang!"

"Sayang jidatmu, Kwon-sshi!"

Wonwoo dapat melihat jika Jihoon melepas rangkulan Soonyoung dengan kasar dan berjalan duluan ke gedung eskul.

"YA JIHOON _IE_! TUNGGU AKU!"

"BERISIK!"

 _Krik_.

Wonwoo masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

Cepat atau lambat, Wonwoo tahu jika Jihoon akan masuk ke gerombolan Mingyu itu dan setelahnya, dia tak punya orang yang dapat dipercayai lagi.

.

... Mungkin?

-00-

"Kwon bodoh! Ngapain pagi-pagi sudah ganggu aku, hah?!"

Soonyoung manyun. Jihoon berdiri di hadapannya sedangkan dirinya duduk di sofa ruang eskul musik. Dia berasa sedang diomeli istri sendiri– _uhuk_ , karena tindakannya tadi.

"Jihoon _ie_ jangan gitu–"

"JANGAN GITU GIMANA, HAH?! AKU MAU MINTA MAAF KE WONWOO DAN KAMU MAIN GANGGU AJA!"

"Ji–"

"APA?!"

"Jangan galak-galak dong pagi gini, imutnya nanti luntur."

"Persetan!"

Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Soonyoung dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. " _Nice_! Setelah ini aku bakal gak dianggap ada sama Wonwoo! Terima kasih, Soonyoung-sshi." Jihoon berucap sinis.

Soonyoung menarik satu lengan Jihoon, mencoba membujuknya. "Oke, aku tahu aku salah, tapi Wonwoo masih butuh waktu sendiri, Ji. Kamu bakal kena muka temboknya kalau minta maaf sekarang."

"Kau pikir aku sudah berapa tahun bersahabat dengannya sampai gak tahan dengan muka temboknya, hah?" semprotan Jihoon membuat Soonyoung menciut. Jihoon dengan kasar melepas tangan Soonyoung di lengannya. "Dengar Kwon-sshi, walaupun aku sudah memberi Mingyu kesempatan, bukan berarti aku mau ikut gerombolan kalian ini. Sudah cukup Junhui dan Seokmin yang ikut-ikutan, Wonwoo ngerasa sendirian dan aku harus menemaninya."

"Kalau gitu, kenapa gak ajak Wonwoo buat ikut kita?"

Jihoon melotot dan meraih bantal sofa untuk dilempar ke Soonyoung. "Jangan bercanda, sipit sialan!"

"Sadar diri. Kamu juga sipit, Ji." Soonyoung berucap santai. Dia merangkul Jihoon agar mendekat. "Kamu tahu, setelah kejadian ini, aku merasa bersalah baik ke Mingyu maupun Wonwoo. Aku dan yang lain sudah terlalu jauh untuk ikut campur perasaan mereka."

Jihoon tak menanggapi tapi dia mendengarnya dengan seksama.

"Dan karena itu, aku dan yang lain juga ingin minta maaf ke Wonwoo. Bagaimanapun, aku ingin kemarin jadi yang terakhir buat ngelakuin hal-hal bodoh– _Well_ , walaupun aku gak yakin, sih, itu benar-benar jadi yang terakhir."

Jihoon menghela nafas. "Intinya?"

"Intinya, tunggu Wonwoo sudah merasa lebih baik dan aku bakal minta maaf dengan yang lainnya. Kita sudah diskusi tentang ini kemarin malam."

"Memang sudah seharusnya kalian minta maaf." Jihoon beranjak dan pindah duduk di depan grand piano berwarna putih. "Kau keluarlah. Aku ingin sendiri sekarang."

Dan Soonyoung mengikuti permintaan Jihoon dengan beralih ke ruang _dance_ di seberang ruang musik.

-00-

"Mau kemana, Gyu?"

Langkah Mingyu terhenti dan memainkan bola basket ditangannya dengan santai sembari menghadap Kaeun. Mata Kaeun menyipit, memperhatikan pakaian Mingyu dari atas ke bawah sekaligus meminta penjelasan yang lengkap.

"Aku mau latihan basket. Besok, kan, ada pertandingan, noona."

"Tapi kamu baru aja–"

"Iya, aku tahu kemarin habis kena pukul." Mingyu mendesah malas. "Tapi tolong ya noona, aku ini cuma dipukul dengan ringan. Cuma karena bibirku sobek, bukan berarti aku bakal jadi lemah. Dulu malah lebih parah tapi aku tetap aja keluyuran, kan?" Mingyu tersenyum kecil dan agak meringis diakhir karena luka sobeknya bikin perih. "Jadi, aku duluan, noona! Jangan lupa kuliahmu dua jam lagi!"

"YA KIM MINGYU!"

Mingyu tak memperdulikan teriakan Kaeun dan tetap berjalan kearah lapangan basket terdekat. Pertandingannya besok bahkan lebih penting dari pada teriakan Kaeun.

Sesampainya di lapangan basket, Mingyu melakukan pemanasan sedikit. Ia mengambil nafas panjang lalu tersenyum lebar. "Hah, cuaca kayak gini memang pas buat latihan."

Pemuda Kim itu mulai men _dribble_ bolanya dan berkeliling lapangan kemudian melakukan _shooting_.

"Wah, _nice shoot_ , Kim Mingyu!"

Mingyu mengerjap.

Beberapa detik kemudian ia melotot, tak menghiraukan bola basketnya yang mengelinding menjauh setelah masuk _ring_ tadi.

Di pinggir lapangan, terdapat seorang perempuan yang tersenyum ramah kearah Mingyu.

"N- Nayoung noona,"

" _Annyeong,_ Mingyu-ya."

.

Itu mantan Kim Mingyu empat tahun yang lalu.

-00-

Wonwoo berbaring di kasur uks sambil menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Suasana sekarang lagi sepi dan Wonwoo menikmatinya. Setidaknya, pusing akibat terlalu memikirkan mimpinya tadi malam agak berkurang.

Tidak. Jangan tanya Wonwoo kenapa dia terlalu memikirkan mimpinya semalam. Dia sendiri tidak tahu dan sebenarnya ogah untuk memikirkannya. Ia ingin menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu namun tak bisa. Otaknya memaksa untuk mengingatnya terus-terusan dan Jeon Wonwoo membenci itu.

Maka dari itu, dia izin ke uks pada guru biologinya dengan alasan pusing. _Well_ , Wonwoo bahkan sudah menguasai bab yang sedang dipelajari ulang itu, tidak ada salahnya untuk pergi membolos sekali-kali.

"Mimpi sialan! Kim sialan! Semua sialan!"

Dia sendiri sekarang, jadi bebas saja jika ingin memaki.

"W- Wonwoo- _ya_?"

Wonwoo menyingkirkan lengan yang menghalangi pandangannya dan menatap datar pada sosok pemuda mungil yang baru saja masuk uks. "Oh. Hai, Ji!"

Jihoon mendekat dengan wajah masam. "Kamu kenapa ke uks?"

"Kamu kenapa ikut kesini?"

Wajah Jihoon makin masam. "Aku khawatir, bodoh!"

"Wow," Wonwoo memasang wajah pura-pura terkejutnya lalu berucap, "Kupikir kamu sudah gabung sama gerombolan sial–"

"Aku bahkan ogah gabung sama mereka, Won." Jihoon mendengus. "Niatku baik ikut mereka kemarin. Aku gak mau mereka dengan seenaknya bikin hancur kencanmu–"

"Bukan karena dibujuk oleh tunanganmu itu, eh?"

Mata Jihoon melotot seketika. "A- apa maksudmu?" _Shit_! Jihoon gugup seketika karena Wonwoo tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Si Kwon sialan itu, dia tunanganmu, kan?" Wonwoo bertanya enteng dan Jihoon menggeleng. "B- Bukan!" _Setidaknya,_ _dia sudah membatalkannya dan memilih berusaha_ , batin Jihoon.

"Aku bakal marah kalau kamu bohong, Ji."

"Serius Won! Aku gak punya tunangan, apalagi tunangan sama Kwon sialan itu!" Jihoon tetap kekeuh dan Wonwoo tersenyum miring. "Benar? Lalu yang kudengar semalam itu apa? Bahkan kamu mau aja dicium Kwon itu."

"W- Won...,"

"Jujur aja, Ji."

Dan Jihoon dengan terpaksa menceritakan hal yang sudah ia rahasiakan pada siapapun termasuk pada Wonwoo.

'Wow' adalah reaksi yang diberikan Wonwoo lengkap dengan wajah melongonya. Ia kemudian berdehem. "Pantas kamu ikut mereka kemarin."

"Sudah kubilang kalau niatku baik, Won. Aku gak mau mereka ngehancuri kencanmu!" Jihoon menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya. "Aku minta maaf. Ini salahku karena dengan gampangnya main terima tawaran Soonyoung."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Won, ngomong dong." Jihoon sudah hendak menangis karena Wonwoo tak meresponnya. Bibir bagian bawahnya digigiti dengan gusar. Mungkin jika Soonyoung melihat, bibir Jihoon sudah kehilangan kepera– Keperjakaannya maksudku. Karena – _Hell!_ Jihoon terlihat menggemaskan dan Kwon Soonyoung paling gak kuat itu.

 _Ekhem_. _Anyway_ , Jihoon bukan anak cengeng. Dia hanya takut Wonwoo enggan memaafkannya dan itu membuatnya semakin kalut. Jihoon sayang Wonwoo dan mau terus bersahabat dengannya walaupun kadang Wonwoo itu aneh.

Jihoon sudah pasrah jika Wonwoo marah besar dengannya, namun beberapa lama kemudian pemuda Jeon itu membuka suara sambil pasang senyum tipis.

"Makasih sudah jujur, Ji."

"... Won?"

Wonwoo turun dari kasur dan segera memeluk sahabat pendeknya itu. "Aku gak mau kalau kamu sampai diambil gerombolan sialan itu. Cukup Junhui dan Seokmin, kamu jangan. A- aku bakal kesepian nantinya."

"..., W- Won,"

"Kamu sama aku aja. Jangan sama mereka mentang-mentang tunanganmu ada di gerombolan itu."

Ini sisi dari Jeon Wonwoo yang gak banyak orang tahu. Wonwoo bakal bersungut ketika hak miliknya direbut orang lain. Hanya Jihoon dan noonanya yang tahu ini karena Wonwoo hanya terbuka pada mereka berdua.

Wonwoo itu kesepian dan Jihoon mengerti jika Wonwoo bersikap seperti ini. Dia tidak kaget, kok! Hanya saja ini sudah sekian lama dari terakhir Wonwoo memeluknya sejak acara curhat panjang lebar tentang noonanya yang memiliki pacar dan Wonwoo kurang suka hal itu.

Iya, diam-diam Wonwoo itu _brother complex_ pada noona dan adiknya. Atau harus kubilang jika Jeon bersaudara itu _brother_ dan _sister complex_?

Jihoon tersenyum dan balas memeluk Wonwoo. "Tenang, Won. Aku bersamamu, kok!" ujarnya.

Mengingat satu hal, Wonwoo melepas pelukannya dan menatap penuh selidik pada Jihoon. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu bisa ngebiarin Kim Mingyu suka sama aku, hm?"

.

Jihoon ingin kabur aja rasanya.

-00-

"..."

"..."

"Demi Tuhan, Kim Mingyu! Gunakan mulutmu untuk ngomong sekarang!"

Decakan kesal itu membuat Mingyu memicingkan matanya, memastikan jika dia tidak salah melihat seseorang di hadapannya sekarang yang tengah menggigiti bibir bagian bawahnya dengan campuran antara gugup dan kesal.

Mari ingat-ingat apa yang yang terjadi hari ini.

Mingyu pergi latihan basket dan kebetulan sekali bertemu mantan pacarnya. Kemudian mantannya itu mengajaknya untuk ke kafe terdekat sembari mengobrol unyu layaknya kakak dan adik– _uhuk_. Setelahnya, Mingyu balik ke lapangan untuk melanjutkan latihannya kembali selama beberapa jam– tiga jam, mungkin? Dan saat dia sudah dekat dengan rumahnya, terdapat sesosok pemuda manis tapi tsundere bernama Jeon Wonwoo, gebetan tersayang juga calon masa depan Kim Mingyu.

Lalu masalahnya apa?

Nah, masalahnya, sejak kapan seorang Jeon Wonwoo sudi untuk berbicara duluan pada Mingyu? Atau lebih tepatnya, sejak kapan pemuda emo itu punya niat untuk membujuk Mingyu kembali ke rumah keluarga Jeon?

"Kenapa aku harus balik? Kamu kangen aku, hyung?"

Wonwoo melotot seketika. "Jangan salah sangka! _Okaasan_ yang mau kamu balik. Aku cuma disuruh. Lagian aku masih punya janji buat men _tutor_ mu."

"..."

Wonwoo mendengus kesal karena Mingyu kembali tak meresponnya. "Bicaralah sesuatu, Mingyu- _sshi_. Jangan membuatku tampak bodoh disini."

Mingyu mengerjap beberapa kali kemudian menggeleng. "Gimana kalau kamu menghajarku lagi saat gak ada orang di rumah? Atau aku mati karena kamu siksa? Atau–"

"Oke, oke. Aku tahu kemarin itu salahku karena main menghajarmu. Aku minta maaf untuk itu, pikiranku sedang kacau. Kamu bisa membenciku setelah ini. Aku bahkan gak rugi jika kamu membenciku. Seenggaknya, otomatis kamu juga berhenti menyukaiku." Wonwoo menghela nafas. "Tapi kembalilah ke rumah dulu. _Okaasan_ ngambek padaku dan itu mengerikan. Lebih mengerikan dari pada Mr. Choi yang sedang memberikan hukuman."

Mingyu sedikit menarik ujung bibirnya karena gebetannya ini sedikit menyelipkan candaan diomongannya tadi. Tapi tidak, Mingyu tidak akan luluh begitu saja karena sudah diputuskan, Kim Mingyu akan sedikit _heartless_ pada Wonwoo sampai jangka waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Keputusan Mingyu sudah bulat dan tidak akan goyah sedikitpun sampai dirinya sendiri capek.

Semalaman suntuk Mingyu perang batin, antara ingin melakukan ini atau tidak. Berakhir dengan keputusannya untuk melakukan ini semua. Wonwoo butuh diberi pelajaran jika perasaan Mingyu itu gak main-main. Beruntung Mingyu tadi bertemu dengan mantannya yang malah menjadi sesi curhatnya selama dua jam penuh, membuatnya semakin yakin untuk melakukan ini walaupun sedikit tak tega.

Setidaknya dari sini, Mingyu ingin melihat apakah Wonwoo merasa kehilangan atau tidak. Kalaupun Wonwoo tak merasa kehilangan, Mingyu sudah siap-siap untuk mundur perlahan. Tapi jika Wonwoo merasa kehilangan, Mingyu dengan senang hati akan kembali menjadi yang dulu, Kim Mingyu yang mengejar cinta Jeon Wonwoo.

 _Uhuk_.

"Aku bakal ngomong sama noonaku dulu nanti. Jadi sekarang, kamu pulang aja, hyung." ucap Mingyu datar dan Wonwoo agak terkejut. "Kamu ngusir aku?"

Mingyu bergidik. "Enggak juga. Aku cuma antisipasi kalau tiba-tiba kamu menghajarku lagi. Di rumah lagi gak ada orang dan aku gak mau noonaku menemukanku dalam keadaan gak bernyawa ketika pulang nanti." Mingyu berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah pintu depan lalu membukanya. "Jadi, silahkan pulang dulu, hyung. Aku akan menelpon _Okaasan_ mu nanti."

"Sial!" Mingyu dapat mendengar umpatan pelan itu dari Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah datar.

"Aku gak tahu kamu begini karena mau belajar membenciku atau tidak. Tapi aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk kemarin, Mingyu-sshi." Jeda sebentar. "Aku pulang dulu. Semangat untuk lombamu besok."

Dan pergi begitu saja dari rumah keluarga Kim dengan wajah tertunduk.

Mingyu yang sudah yakin Wonwoo benar-benar pergi, sekarang menunjukkan senyum meringisnya.

"Duh, aku bakal susah _move_ _on_ kayaknya."

" _Meow!_ "

.

Dan Mingyu buru-buru membanting pintu rumahnya karena melihat Kimmy yang lagi nangkring di atas pagar tetangganya.

-00-

"Ji, ada yang mencarimu!"

Jihoon menghentikan aktivitasnya yang tengah membersihkan meja. Memberikan pandangan bertanya pada seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi.

"Di lantai bawah. Temui saja, aku berikan waktu lima belas menit."

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi yang sering mencarimu kalau bukan Kwon Soonyoung." Pria itu mendekati Jhoon dan merebut kain lap yang dipegang Jihoon. "Aku yang teruskan pekerjaanmu. Cepat temui dia dan bersantailah sedikit, Ji."

"Hm, tolong ya, Seungcheol hyung." Jihoon buru-buru turun ke lantai bawah tapi kemudian suara Seungcheol menginterupsinya saat dia sudah berada di tengah tangga.

"Oh iya, dia pesan _Cappucino_ tadi. Kau ambillah dulu di Jeonghan, sekalian buat minuman untukmu sendiri, Ji."

" _Thanks_ hyung!"

Jihoon langsung menuju kasir untuk bertemu kekasih bossnya itu dan tersenyum kekanakan. "Hyung, pesanan–"

"Pesanan _Cappucino_ dan _Expresso_ untuk Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon." Pemuda cantik bernama Jeonghan itu meletakkan sebuah nampan dihadapan Jihoon lalu tersenyum. "Punyamu seperti biasa, kan?" tanyanya.

Jihoon menggeleng namun tetap mengambil nampan tersebut. "Tadinya aku ingin _Hot Chocolate_ saja. Tapi _Expresso_ tidak buruk, kok. Aku butuh _kafein_ untuk belajar nanti malam." Ucapnya jujur. "Terima kasih, hyung!"

Dan Jihoon membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju meja dimana ada Kwon Soonyoung disana dan dengan cepat merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar.

"Mau apa kesini, Soonyoung-sshi?" Jihoon meletakkan nampannya di atas meja dan duduk bersebrangan dengan Soonyoung. Ia meraih _expresso_ nya dan menyeruputnya dengan tatapan datar pada Soonyoung.

Soonyoung bergidik. "Mampir. Aku habis latihan. Capek. Butuh istirahat."

"Butuh istirahat bukan berarti kau datang kesini di waktu jam ku bekerja, Kwon."

"Loh, bukannya itu hak pelanggan? Lagi pula kamu lagi senggang juga, Ji." Soonyoung menyengir lebar. "Dan kamu juga mau saja, kan, temani aku?" Ia melirik _Expresso_ di tangan Jihoon, membuat Jihoon mendengus malas.

"Seungcheol hyung yang memberinya. Aku gak mungkin nolak."

"Iyain deh, nanti ngambek– _Hgn!_ " Soonyoung meringis karena Jihoon menginjak kakinya dari bawah meja. "Iya, iya. _Sorry_ , Ji."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. "Katakan apa maumu, Kwon. Seungcheol hyung cuma ngasih waktu lima belas menit."

"Jam berapa kamu selesai?" Bukannya menjawab, Soonyoung memberikan pertanyaan.

"Setengah sembilan."

Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tunggu sampai kamu selesai. Tidak boleh menolak, Jihoon sayang."

"Kamu cuma bikin penuh tempat jika menungguku selesai, Soonyoung-sshi." Jihoon mendesis tak suka.

"Aku bisa lari ke dapur."

"Hanya pegawai yang bisa kesana."

"Kalau begitu di ruangan pribadi Seungcheol hyung."

"Perlu kuingatkan jika kau pernah dapat tendangan di bokong setelah berani masuk ke ruangan pribadi Seungcheol hyung?"

Soonyoung agak meringis kemudian menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, aku tunggu diluar."

"Jangan bercanda!" Jihoon benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Pulanglah setelah selesai disini. Jangan menungguku. Setidaknya, isi waktumu dengan belajar, bukannya malah menungguku dan jadi orang bodoh disini."

"Siapa bilang aku ingin jadi orang bodoh disini?" Soonyoung meraih ranselnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku soal-soal latihan untuk ujian minggu depan. "Aku numpang belajar disini. Seungcheol hyung sudah kasih izin, kok. Bermanfaat sekali kan, kegiatanku ini?" Pemuda dengan mata sipit itu menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya, berniat menggoda Jihoon.

"Terserahmu. Aku pergi."

Dan Jihoon meninggalkan Soonyoung untuk lanjut bekerja sampai satu jam kedepan.

.

.

"Jadi, Wonwoo gimana?"

Soonyoung menoleh pada Jihoon, menunggu respon pemuda mungil itu.

"Kita sudah baikkan. Dan ini untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku itu gerombolanmu, Kwon." Jihoon berucap seadanya sembari mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Mengayunkan pelan ayunan yang di dudukinya sembari menikmati angin malam yang berhembus.

Keduanya berada di sebuah taman yang agak sepi dan duduk disebuah ayunan. Soonyoung yang pertama meminta Jihoon untuk mampir sebentar setelah _shift_ Jihoon selesai. Katanya sih, untuk _refreshing_. Tapi sebenarnya modus karena Soonyoung ingin berduaan lebih lama dengan Jihoon.

"Syukurlah." Sekenanya Soonyoung menjawab. "Ngomong-ngomong, selesai ujian kamu _free_ kan, Ji?"

"Ada lagu yang harus kuselesaikan jika kau mau tahu, Kwon."

Soonyoung memajukan bibirnya sedikit, pose mencibik kekanakan sembari menunduk memainkan kakinya.

"Gayamu menggelikan, Soonyoung-sshi."

Bibir Soonyoung tambah maju mendengarnya lalu menatap Jihoon. "Aku mau jalan-jalan sama kamu, Ji."

"Gak!"

"Ayolah Ji."

"Lupa fakta kalau aku membencimu, Soonyoung-sshi?"

Soonyoung mencibir, "Benci tapi kemarin mau aja aku cium, tuh."

Jihoon tak menghiraukan tetapi mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat _chat_ dari Wonwoo.

.

 _Besok nonton lomba basket?_

.

Jihoon berpikir sebentar lalu mengetik iya sebagai jawaban. Besok ada dua pertandingan dan seluruh siswa di sekolahnya diwajibkan untuk menonton salah satunya. Lomba pidato jelas Jihoon hindari karena ada Jieqiong disitu.

 _Well_ , Wonwoo menghindari gadis itu, otomatis Jihoon juga ikutan.

.

 _Barengan sama aku, ya? Aku tunggu di sekolah._

.

Remaja pendek itu mendengus lalu berguman sambil mengetik balasan, "Kenapa gak ketemuan di halte aja, sih?"

"Hah? Apa, Ji?"

Soonyoung tak memperhatikan jika Jihoon sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

.

 _Iya, iya. Besok di halte ya. Berdua saja, jangan bawa tunanganmu itu._

.

"Jeon Wonwoo sialan!" Jihoon selesai mengetik balasan lalu memasukkan ponselnya di saku dan menatap Soonyoung yang memandangnya bingung.

"Dari Wonwoo, ya?"

Jihoon mengangguk.

"Kenapa? Dia minta barengan buat nonton lomba besok?"

Jihoon mengangguk kembali dan Soonyoung mendengus. "Kamu punya mulut coba digunakan, Ji. Jangan ngangguk-ngangguk mulu."

Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas dan beranjak dari ayunan. "Ini sudah malam. Aku harus pulang. Kau juga, Kwon."

"Aku sudah bilang, kan, kalau aku bakal nganterin kamu pulang?" Soonyoung berucap sembari menahan tangan Jihoon.

"Kapan kamu bilang?"

"... Barusan?"

.

Dan Jihoon dengan terpaksa membiarkan Soonyoung menggenggam tangannya malam itu.

-00-

"H- Hyung sehat?"

"Sehat."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin."

"Terus kenapa kamarnya berantakan gini?"

Wonwoo bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan memandang kamarnya sembari mengernyit lalu menatap Jungkook yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Ini normal, kan?"

"Sebenarnya gak normal kalau buat orang kayak kamu, hyung." Jungkook masuk dan mengambil duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Pertama, kamu gak biasa buang-buang bantalmu ke lantai gitu aja."

Wonwoo hanya melirik bantalnya yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia baru ingat jika tadi menendang bantalnya, sih.

"Kedua, buku-bukumu gak bakal berserakan gitu aja di meja belajar. Kalau untuk orang lain, itu hal normal buat berserakan. Tapi buatmu, buku-bukumu itu harus disusun serapi mungkin dan gak boleh tergeletak gitu aja."

Kemudian pemuda emo itu menatap buku-buku novel yang berserakan di meja belajarnya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya mengingat jika tadi ia hanya asal taruh buku-bukunya tanpa menyusunnya kembali.

"Dan ketiga, biasanya kamu gak bakal nyalain tv malam-malam gini."

Wonwoo meraih remote tv dan mematikannya. Jungkook tersenyum lebar.

"Jadi, ceritakan padaku kenapa kamu jadi kayak gini, hyung?"

"Aku gak kenapa-kenapa."

"Bohong!" Jungkook menunjuk Wonwoo sembari memicing. "Pasti lagi galau kan?" tebaknya dan mendapat pukulan bantal dari Wonwoo.

"Anak kecil jangan sok tahu!"

"Cih. Aku bahkan lebih tua dari Bohyuk dan kamu gak pernah nganggap dia anak kecil, hyung!" Seru Jungkook.

"Berisik, Kook!" Wonwoo menjatuhkan badannya kembali dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. "Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu!"

"Tapi aku kesini mau minta ajari fisika!"

"Tanya _otousan_!"

"Hyung!" Jungkook menarik-narik baju yang dipakai Wonwoo. "Ayo ajari! Kemarin aja kamu ngajari Mingyu. Masa aku gak diajari juga? Lagian _otousan_ cuma ngerti bisnis!"

"Siapa bilang? _Otousan_ bisa kok!" Wonwoo bersungut. Ia buru-buru berdiri sekali menarik Jungkook keluar kamarnya dan membanting pintu kamarnya.

"HYUNG! HYUNG!"

"BERISIK ANJIR!"

" _OKAASAN_! WONWOO HYUNG JUDES SAMAKOOK _IE_!"

"WONU- _CHAN_!"

Dibalik pintu, Wonwoo mengusap wajahnya kasar dan berjalan ke kasurnya. "Keluarga gak beres semua. Untung aku sayang."

Detik selanjutnya, Wonwoo mendengus.

"Kok rasanya ada yang hilang, ya?"

Dan Wonwoo semalaman berguling-guling di kasurnya.

.

OOC ya? Bodo ah.

-00-

"Sana pulang! Rumahku sudah dekat."

"Ogah. Aku harus mastiin Jihoon _ie_ ku sampai rumah dulu."

"Argh! Kwon sialan!" Jihoon melepas tautan Soonyoung sedari tadi di tangannya dan mempercepat langkahnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti beberapa meter dari rumahnya saat melihat dua orang pria berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya.

Bukan, mereka bukan orang jahat dan Jihoon kenal baik dengan mereka berdua. Yang buat dia berhenti melangkah adalah kedua orang itu tengah berciuman.

Oh, bahkan Jihoon melihat jelas jika mereka sudah bermain lidah dan tangan sang seme mulai menjalar ke dalam kaus sang uke.

"W- wow. Itu Yoongi hyung sama Jimin hyung?"

Jihoon berjengit saat sadar Soonyoung berdiri di sampingnya, ikut memperhatikan kakak Jihoon dan kekasihnya yang tengah bercumbu.

Jihoon menggeram. Ia melangkah mendekati kakaknya dan kekasihnya tanpa perduli Soonyoung yang melotot melihat apa yang dilakukan gebetan tsunderenya sekarang pada kekasih kakaknya sendiri.

"Oh _shit_!" Kekasih kakaknya, Park Jimin, refleks melepas ciumannya saat Jihoon menendang kakinya dan melotot pada Jihoon yang menatapnya datar. Yoongi, sang kakak, juga ikut melotot pada Jihoon.

"Kamu ngapain muncul tiba-tiba, sih?! Ganggu tau gak!" Ini Yoongi yang menyemprot Jihoon. Jihoon mendengus. "Kalau mau bercumbu jangan di jalanan. Mentang-mentang sudah malam jadi seenaknya ciuman di luar."

Jimin memasang senyum mengejek. "Kenapa? Iri? Tuh ada Soonyoung, kamu bisa ikutan cium– brengsek! Berhenti menendangku, Lee Jihoon!"

"Bodo! Bubar, bubar!" Jihoon mendorong tubuh Jimin agak menjauh dan membawa Yoongi masuk ke rumah begitu saja.

Jimin menggeram kesal. "Aish bocah sialan!"

"Heh! Jangan ngomong gitu tentang masa depanku, hyung!" Seru Soonyoung tak terima dan Jimin agak kaget dibuatnya. "Oh, kamu di sini, Soon."

Soonyoung mendengus. Ia sudah berdiri di samping Jimin yang lagi meratapi rumah calon mertua.

"Gak kakak, gak adik, sama-sama galak."

Soonyoung mengangguk. "Untung dua-duanya manis."

"Untung Yoongi sudah _official_ jadi punyaku."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ehehehe..."

Soonyoung mendengus. "Aku kesindir loh, hyung."

Jimin berdehem. "Gak maksud, Soon. Sumpah." Lalu menunjukkan cengiran polosnya. "Santai aja, Soon. Waktumu masih banyak. Siapa tau _ending_ nya bakal kayak aku, tinggal lulus wisuda terus naik pelaminan. Selesai."

Soonyoung agak menatap Jimin sinis. "Kerja dulu, hyung. Baru naik pelaminan. Yoongi hyung mana mau hidup sama pengangguran gitu idih."

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas. "Sudahlah. Aku duluan, Soon. Pulang sana, nanti tambah kemalaman."

"Cie perhatian amat, hyung? Baper nih."

"Jijik!"

-00-

"UWA KIM MINGYU!"

"KIM MINGYU FIGHTING!"

"AAA MINGYU GANTENG!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nah, itu beberapa teriakan yang mengisi gendang telinga Wonwoo sesampainya di tempat lomba basket diadakan. Padahal dia dan Jihoon baru masuk ke dalam gor tapi teriakan untuk Mingyu sudah mendominasi.

"Ck. Cewek-cewek berisik."

"Hush, Won!" Jihoon melotot lalu menarik Wonwoo ke bangku penonton di sebelah barat, mencari Minghao karena Jihoon minta di _booking_ kan tempat setelah diizinkan Wonwoo untuk bergabung dengan kekasih Junhui itu.

 _Well_ , Junhui juga ikut bermain kali ini dan itu membuat Minghao menjomblo karena Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang pasti memilih menonton dari samping lapangan– karena mereka sok mendeklarasikan diri sebagai manager Mingyu dan Junhui. Minkyung si cewek tiang itu juga lebih memilih bergabung dengan teman-teman perempuan lainnya.

"Hao- _ya_!"

Minghao menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya, menyuruh Wonwoo dan Jihoon untuk cepat. Ia memberikan sebotol minuman masing-masing untuk Wonwoo dan Jihoon. Saat Wonwoo bertanya untuk apa, Minghao menjawab, "Biar gak haus. Kita musti teriak habis-habisan hari ini." Dan disertai dengan cengirannya.

Wonwoo menatap pada pemain dari sekolahnya sedangkan Jihoon mengobrol dengan Minghao. Di lapangan, para pemain sedang diberi arahan oleh pelatihnya. Permainan akan dimulai lima menit lagi, ngomong-ngomong.

"KYAAA KIM MINGYU!"

Wonwoo agak tersentak karena segerombolan gadis yang duduk disebelahnya menjerit tiba-tiba. Bisa dipastikan itu _junior_ nya yang masih berada di tahun pertama. Dan penyebab mereka menjerit hanya karena tetesan air yang mengalir ke leher Mingyu karena pemuda itu tengah menegak botol minumnya.

 _Heol_. Wonwoo mendengus. Matanya beralih kearah lain dan terkesiap karena seseorang.

.

Seseorang yang bersama Mingyu di mimpinya tempo hari.

.

"Gyu, jangan lupa susul kita, ya! Duluan!"

Mingyu mengangguk dan setelahnya rekan-rekan setimnya menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan Mingyu sendiri di ruang istirahat.

Ngomong-ngomong, sekolahnya menang dengan skor tipis, 56-54 dan teman-temannya sedang merayakannya di restoran terdekat. Mingyu tinggal sedikit lebih lama dengan alasan masih lelah dan mau berguling-guling dulu di bangku yang tersedia.

Ia baru mau memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Selamat, Mingyu- _ya_!"

"Oh, Nayoung noona?"

Nayoung mendekat sembari tersenyum. Ia mengambil duduk di samping Mingyu yang sudah terduduk dengan gugup. "Kamu memang hebat, Kim!"

"Uhm, _thanks_?"

Nayoung mengangguk. "Habis ini ngapain?"

"Merayakan kemenangan dengan timku? Mereka sudah duluan, sih. Aku bakal nyusul mereka nanti. Kenapa?"

"Mau jalan denganku, gak? Aku traktir. Anggap aku juga merayakan kemenanganmu."

Mingyu menyengir lebar, menunjukkan taringnya. "Boleh saja–"

"Maaf, tapi Kim Mingyu sudah ada janji duluan denganku."

Mingyu dan Nayoung refleks menoleh pada sumber suara dan kedua mata Mingyu melotot melihat siapa yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

.

"W- Wonwoo hyung..."

 **-TBC-**

Uhm, hai?

Oke, aku tau ini telat lagi buat kesekian kalinya. School sucks. Everyone sucks. Lelah aku tuh astaga.

Ekhem, sori curhat.

Kali ini aku gak bisa ngetik a/n panjang panjang. Cuma mau bilang nih yang kemarin ngereview cara ngetikku agak berubah.

Well, aku sadar cara ngetikku agak berubah. Aku baca banyak ff juga novel dan secara gak sadar itu agak berpengaruh di cara ngetikku. Di chapter ini juga aku juga kurang puas sama cara ngetikku yang jadi agak... kaku?

Nah, buat ini, aku bakal usahain sebisaku buat balik ke gayaku yang awal. Ditungggu ya!

Dan juga ada yang bilang alurnya kelambatan juga wonu terkesan brengsek di chap kemarin.

Well, aku orangnya gak bisa bikin alur kecepatan, pasti selalu lambat. Aku nikmati semua alurnya secara perlahan biar dapat feelnya. Buat kecepatan malah aku ngerasa aneh. Kayak gak begitu detail jadinya? Tapi di chap ini, aku usahain buat gak terlalu kelambatan. Hope you enjoy it!

Dan buat masalah kenapa wonu jadi terkesan brengsek, buatku setiap cowok ada sisi brengseknya? Mungkin emang gak semua cowok. Tapi, cowok lurus mana yang gak marah kalau disuruh jadi gay? Kupikir itu bakal buat mereka emosi? Temprament? Walaupun banyak sih yang menanggapinya dengan santai.

Itu pemikiranku ya. Aku punya pikiran yang agak lain dari orang kebanyakan, jadi emang agak aneh. Maaf buat semuanya /bow/

.

Aku gak bisa balas review atau nulis thanks to buat yang ngereview kemarin. Aku baca semua review kalian dan itu bikin senyum senyum sendiri wkwk.

Aku dikejar waktu sekarang, so see ya next chap! Aku usahain gak bakal telat dan kalau bisa kupost akhir bulan ini!

Bye!

.

Pst: aku bikin translation fanfic dari salah satu ff meanie di aff. Berniat membacanya?;)

Pst(2): aku bingung mau buat seokmin belok juga atau tetep lurus dan jadi kapelnya minkyung. Kalaupun belok, aku udah siapin kapel buat seokmin sih. Gimana menurut kalian?

Pst(3): WONU MEMANG MINTA DICINTAI MULU YA TIAP HARI! AKU CAPEK HUHU


End file.
